


The Unknown is Better Left Unknown

by LilRed94



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF!Stiles, F/M, Gabriels a badass, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac/Stiles/Derek slow build relationship, Kidnapped Stiles, Knotting, Lots of Stiles Isaac and Derek, M/M, Multi, Near Future, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Puppy Piles, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, more tags to come, new bad guy in town, one badass stiles stilinski, relationship feels, stiles sam and gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRed94/pseuds/LilRed94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski knew he was different, he knew he wasn't like his parents, he was different from the day he was born and he could tell but he didn't know how. His father and mother at the time though would not tell him, every question he asked them was pushed to the side and he was never told why he felt the way he did. Though he was questioning it for some time he had decided to just shrug it off and let it go, finally.</p><p>It was when he started running with Werewolves and a certain banshee that he started feeling this way again, he'd just shrug it off though and go on. That is until one day he gets sick, doesn't feel so well and keeps getting sick, that he realizes he just might want to look into what was going on to him. So he goes to Deaton, the vet/emissary. </p><p>He finds some interesting things out... Find out more in The Unknown is Better Left Unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little red riding hood the nephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141457) by [Zarhara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarhara/pseuds/Zarhara). 



> So I read a Supernatural/Teen Wolf mix up and I really really loved it! and I watching an episode of Season 1 of Supernatural where Sam was kidnapped and it gave me an idea.... But it might just feel like a horrible idea for a bit so be warned that you might not like someone later in the story. 
> 
> I really really hope you enjoy! c:

* * *

_Prologue_

            All Stiles Stilinski's life he knew something was off about himself. He never could figure out what though and that bothered him; as he started running with wolves and a certain banshee he slowly moved on from those thoughts. Once he had he threw those strange thoughts to the wind though he just wanted to focus on the pack and being ‘pack mom’ as his pups would say.

            Stiles did all the shopping, cooking, and almost all of the cleaning but he forced his pups to help. Derek was basically the only wolf that didn’t exactly clean but usually he was always busy with pack business. Well… Stiles was doing all that for a while until one day he woke up in a puppy pile; he was sweating, coughing, and heating up worse than any other time he had gotten sick. They just shoved it off as the flu since he began feeling better within the week and didn’t think of it too much.

            “Hey son,” John—his father—said as he entered the kitchen where Stiles stood watching out the back window as the pack trained.

            “Hey Dad, how’s work?” Stiles asked; he didn’t care that his pups were outside in beta form because his dad had known for a while now and it wasn’t so secretive anymore. At first though John didn’t believe it; he didn’t want to believe it at all.

But somehow—Derek—they got him to believe that there were such things as werewolves.

 

             "Work is... Busy." His father said and that itself got Stiles attention as he turned to his father. 

 

              "What's so busy about it? Is something big happening in Beacon Hills, again?" Stiles asked as he walked over to the chest freezer and pulled out enough meat to feed and army. He was making burgers, homemade French fries, and coleslaw so he'd have to start preparing soon since the pack would be extremely hungry after training. 

 

              "Always... Need some help with dinner?" His father asked and he nodded as he asking him to cut the potatoes into fry shapes. They got to work preparing dinner and had small talked their way through it. It was when the pups came in and started bothering them about when it'd be ready and Stiles had rounded on them and said, "I will tell you when it's ready, go wash up and start setting the table or so help me god no food for any of you." The pack all scurried away not daring to press Stiles threat. 

 

              His father chuckled and shook his head at his son who was trying not to show how annoyed he was. They finished preparing dinner and the pack was almost all downstairs when stiles and john started placing the food on the table. 

 

              "Mom should be here in a half hour, she says don't wait for her." Scott explains to Stiles and the last pack member made his way downstairs and hugged Stiles around the waist.

 

              "Hey baby," Stiles whispered to Isaac and ran his hand through Isaac's thick curly hair. He smiled as Isaac nuzzled his neck and began scent marking him. Stiles and Isaac started getting along better about 6 months ago, when Stiles pack mom status came into play; at least they thought it was because of the pack mom status, just what Stiles assumed it was anyways.

 

              "Hi," Isaac's reply was short but Stiles kisses his head—letting his lips linger for a brief moment—and patted his head before making him sit down and eat with everyone else. Halfway through dinner Melissa had shown up and Stiles went and grabbed a plate that he made sure to prepare for her, the wolves were hogs when it came to food, Melissa smiled in thanks before sitting beside his father. John kissed her cheek, that wasn't as new as you'd think; John and Melissa had been dating for a year and a half. His father was bound to pop the big question any day now.

              As they all finished up cleaning the dinner mess they made their way into the living room, Jackson and Lydia had set up a movie. Isaac and Stiles were cuddles up beside Derek on the love-seat, Stiles leaning against him just a bit. Lydia and Jackson were curled on the floor in some blankets; Boyd and Erica were cuddles up on the couch, Scott and Allison at the other end and in between them was a lonely Danny who looked so fifth wheel that Stiles felt bad. His dad and Melissa had left after helping clean up and now the pack laid sprawled out in the living room watching some chick flick.

 

              One after another the pups started falling asleep. Well everyone fell asleep but three. Stiles, Isaac, and Derek sat there watching the movie. What surprised Stiles was when Isaac and himself were being practically pulled into Derek's lap by the older man. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable as the three cuddled together; it was sort of sweet to be honest. A picture perfect moment of the three; Derek’s arms around both of them and they curled up together on his lap and nuzzled close. They were totally scent marking their alpha and Derek was enjoying the attention from the two. Slowly Isaac passed out while cuddling and Stiles could feel himself starting to slip into sleep as well but he was awfully curious as well.

               He glanced up at Derek who had—so obviously—flickered his eyes back to the TV after looking down at Stiles and Isaac. Stiles smirked slightly to himself and asked, “What’s with the random cuddles all of a sudden Sourwolf?” He asked but proceeded to nuzzle closer to the man making Isaac shift slightly in his sleep to nuzzle Stiles neck. They were very comfortable but Stiles kind of wanted to move to the bedrooms or something so they could have more room to sprawl out and not totally crush Derek.

“Just felt like it,” Was all Stiles got for a reply and Stiles just shrugged.

“I feel like we're crushing you though, werewolf or not.” He states and a yawn slips out he felt the arms around them tighten a bit before loosening up.

“Go to sleep Stiles, it’s pretty late.” Derek said and Stiles just nodded before slowly sinking into a dream-filled sleep.

              That’s how they found themselves the next morning, all cuddled up together on the couch. Realizing everyone else was still passed out still; Stiles scrambled to get up nearly knocking Isaac off Derek’s lap in the process but Stiles wasn’t feeling so hot. He made it towards the bathroom, his hand over his mouth as he felt the bile rise in his throat; thankfully making it to the toilet before anything came up, he knelt over the toilet and let it all out. He felt warm hands on his body but he was so focused on his stomach; someone shoved a glass of water in his face which he took gratefully and chugged it down.

              After he was sure he wouldn’t get sick again he sat back on the cold tiled floor and let out a pathetic whimpering sound. His head was spinning now and he was trying to block out any noises; afraid that he might have a possible oncoming headache.

 Stiles’ sighs and closes his eyes, what is wrong with him, if only he knew…


	2. Nothing but sickness..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff but definitely a sick Stiles, Stiles is also VERY very bored and likes doing research of crimes that have taken place. 
> 
> Wonder what shall happen?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love all the kudos/views/bookmarks. I honestly thought I would not get any of this cause I am not a good writer. Although I wished a few more would have commented even if it was constructive criticism, I need all the help I can get. I suck sorry. xD 
> 
> Thank you ALL for reading.

_Chapter 1: Nothing but sickness_

            The next few days I stayed at home, in bed, with a fever of 101 and no way to cool down. My dad was rather worried about me as I would be hot one moment—like right now—and cold as hell the next; I can’t get fucking comfortable! I huffed as I rose from my very torn apart bed and went to open the window, I was hoping to cool it down and maybe some fresh air would help. I lay back in bed for like a total of ten minutes before I was a shivering mess; I grunted and pulled myself up from the bed and made it over to the window that was propped open. As I was about to close it though Isaac was standing right there, I jumped back in shock for a few minutes as he climbed through and closed the window behind him.

 

            “What are you doing here?” I asked as I made my way back to the bed, I already know the answer to my question, seeing as he’s been here every day since I got sick to make sure I was okay.

 

            “To take care of you,” He said, not bothering to go into further explanation as he had did that the first day he came to check up on me. I just nodded and patted the spot beside me knowing how wolves get when a pack mate isn’t feeling well or is hurt and how they like to cuddle. Isaac slowly climbed into bed and pulled me into him, my face pressed into his chest and I felt as I couldn’t breathe and struggled to pull back just a tad to get some air. I think he realized it though as he was already loosening his grip on me, and I pulled my face away a little, breathing in the fresh air.

           

             We laid there for a while, Isaac curled around me and scent marking me—like extremely a lot—when we heard the window being opened. Isaac seemed to have known someone was on their way in as he hadn’t reacted. I glanced over at my window to find one Derek Hale standing there looking at the both of us..

           

              I raised an eyebrow at him, “what?” I didn’t get a reply though and I saw Isaac look at Derek curiously.

           

             “Can I speak with you for a second Isaac?” Derek asked and I just laid there confused as Isaac stood up and they stood by the window whispering low enough so I couldn’t hear.  I just shrugged it off though and reached for my computer that was on the table beside my bed, flipping it open and booting it up I glanced at the two wolves that were looking at me; they snapped their heads away and I just shook my head. I opened google chrome—it’s faster than internet explorer—and typed in Tumblr into the bar. I guess a few hours of scrolling through Tumblr while I’m sick will make me feel a bit better.

 

            “We've got to go Stiles,” Isaac said as he was now facing me and talking out loud for me to hear. He seemed kind of anxious and maybe a bit worried.

 

            “Yeah sure…” I said and looked at them curiously. “Something happened didn't it?”

 

            “Nothing you need to worry about,” Derek grunted out and Isaac sighed before they both climbed out the window after not giving me an answer or anything.                        

 

            Now that I was alone and bored, I decided to look up random shit on google, because I’m a researcher and sometimes I do rather enjoy it… Other’s not so much. So I began searching, first starting with some random Greek mythology and moved to a few different subjects.

 

            I stared blankly at the search bar as I tried to think of something else to look up when an idea popped into my head. I typed in ‘Missing people’ and there were tons of reports of missing people and I was scrolling through when I got a phone call.

 

            “Hello,” I said after swiping my finger to answer it, I pressed the down button on my computer as I was still scrolling but not really paying attention. I was mostly concentrated on who I was talking to on the phone.

 

            “Get to Deaton’s now!” I heard Scott say from the other end with so much authority in his voice that made me straighten up and gulp. “Isaac is badly hurt… Get here quick!”

 

            “What happened? He was just-” I glanced up at the clock on my nightstand to find it was now 9 at night; it had been a good 4 hours since he had been here. “What happened, Scott?” I gulped as I got up from my bed, threw on my red sweatshirt and pulled on my shoes. I grabbed the jeep keys off the nightstand and made my way down the stairs, suddenly really glad my dad was out for the night working on a case.

 

            “Just get here Stiles,” Scott said but he didn’t give me time to reply as he hung up and I threw my phone onto the passenger seat as I realized it must be VERY serious if Scott hung up. I started the jeep and pulled out; I might have broken a few road laws but I didn’t care, something happened and I needed to be there; as pack mom and Isaac's friend. As I drove at a quick pace and kept tapping my fingers against the steering wheel and glanced at my phone for a brief moment before looking back up to see a very ugly coyote—or was it wolf—standing there growling. It was just very hideous… And it's red eyes cut me to the core.

 

            My eyes widened as I swerved and tried to hit the brakes at the same time nearly running into a tree, when I opened my eyes again though I realized the jeep was on its side and glass was all around me as I lay outside of the jeep; unsure how I was outside of the vehicle though. The sucky thing was that I felt a few pieces of glass in my skin, I groaned but that was cut off by the growl of the animal that caused this accident. My eyes widened and I looked up at the animal that wasn’t too far from me and was moving closer, it's face didn't look to be one that was even remotely happy. It looked vicious.

 

            I began crawling away, slowly but surely making it away from the animal as I tried not to hiss as I felt the glass push deeper or my leg that was bleeding scrapping against the gravel of the road. I whimpered as I felt the animal stalk closer. Please let someone find me before I die of an animal attack. I felt it's jaws clamp around my calf and I screamed out in pain trying to kick the animal away.

_Derek’s POV…_

            I stood beside Isaac’s bedside as everyone of the pack members—but Stiles—sat around us. I was holding Isaac’s hand and pulling some of the pain from him so he’d heal a bit faster. Scott stood on the other side also helping with taking the pain when I heard a few whimpers around the room. The biggest impact though was when Isaac shot up whimpering in pain and letting out a growl letting his wolf push forward as if something was horribly wrong. That’s when I felt it… Something wasn’t right and I hurt all over. I grunted taking the pain easily but Isaac couldn’t, he himself was hurting and he didn’t need to be put through this.

 

            “Stiles,” Isaac said before he fell back against the cold medal table again and suddenly I was very aware of what was going on.

 

            “I’m going to look for Stiles,” I stated and took my hand off Isaac only to have Boyd replace mine with his own. I was out the door before anyone could refuse me of going alone and went looking for Stiles. I really hoped that I could find him and soon.

 

_Stiles POV…_

            I huddled up by a huge tree in hopes that the ugly looking wolf/coyote wouldn’t get me… I was hurting my body stiff and the glass stinging as it was a bit deeper into my skin, my leg was bleeding pretty badly as it was now all scrapped up from the gravel, the wreck, and the animal biting my calf. I tried to calm my breathing and bit my bottom lip to hold back any tears that would have fallen when I heard a growl as the animal stalked closer to my ‘hiding’ spot. Gripping my pants as I was increasingly becoming panicked and knew a panic attack wasn’t too far out of reach in this moment.

           

            I felt dizzy and the blood from my cuts and scrapes still flowing out and if someone didn’t show up soon I would be a dead person. The growling creature was now in front of me getting ready to pounce at me. He jumped out at me and squeezed my eyes shut tight waiting for the impact when I heard a growl, my eyes opened and I saw my red eyed alpha standing there; the ugly creature shrunk back bowing down before placing itself so it was lying on the ground fully. I whimpered though to get Derek’s attention before blacking out.

 

_Derek’s POV…_

 

            I turned around after the whimper and took one look at the boy, he laid there covered in blood and looked to be really badly hurt. My eyes widened and I sprang into action, running the short distance between us and picked up the boy, my hand immediately reaching out to take his pain away. He whimpered in his blacked out state and I ran as fast and as far I could to get to the nearest hospital. Forgetting all about the animal that had hurt him, I was more worried about his blood lose./

 

            My whole body carried on towards the hospital with a bloody Stiles in my arms, my mind wondering towards how bad both Isaac and Stiles were. I furrowed my eyebrows in determination and burst through the hospital doors.

 

            “HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!” I yelled and that started a wave of commotion and some chaos as someone ran up with a stretcher that I placed the body in my arms onto it.

           

            “Don’t. Leave. Me.” I heard little gasps of air as Stiles gripped—weakly—on my leather jacket to get me to stay. We were running down the hall in a rush to get to the emergency room when I was stopped and told to wait in the waiting room.

           

            For hours—after calling the pack that was with Isaac—I sat in one of the waiting room chairs, my feet tapping anxiously as the rest of the pack sat with me to await the news of Stiles condition.

 

            “Where’s my son?!” I heard Stiles father’s booming voice say to the receptionist as he had just arrived. Scott had called him about 20 minutes ago; he was distracted by worrying that he had forgotten to call.

           

            “Mr. Stilinski?” Scott said as he stood up from his seat and took a few steps towards the man, who in that moment looked very tired and old. The man walked towards Scott, I could hear a little on what they were saying but tuned it out as I tried to catch the beat of Stiles Stilinski’s heartbeat.

 

            I closed my eyes as I listened to the steadiness, the doctors talking about what was wrong and preparing to confront us in a few short moments.  The doors opened about 5 to 10minutes later and out walked a female nurse with red hair and what looked to be green eyes that was about 5’3 and weighed nothing more than 130 lbs. She stood next to a male doctor that was about as tall as Scott with black curly hair and he looked like he hadn’t shaved in a few days.

           

            He glanced at the clip board before calling out, “Stiles Stilinski?” and glanced around. The sheriff was first up followed by everyone else and the doctor and nurse walked over to us reading over the clipboard.

            “What’s wrong with my son?” the sheriff asks.

            “I’m sorry sir but he is in very critical condition. He lost a lot of blood, there were shards of glass stuck into his stomach along with his leg torn open and scraped up. He has some swelling on his brain almost as if he had hit his head on something very hard and his wrist had been snapped and will need to be in a cast for a long time.” The doctor stated; everything was so surreal in that moment.

            “Oh my god…” I heard someone whisper behind me that had sounded a lot like Allison but I wasn’t really paying attention as I glanced over at Isaac who looked to be still in a bit of pain. I could still feel the onset pain from earlier that Stiles was feeling as I stepped over to Isaac, placing my hand on his shoulder; he was still in a bit of pain himself but while I was rescuing Stiles the pack had got him to somehow heal a bit faster.

 

            “Can we see him?” I asked.

            “We would only prefer family members and partners in this time as he is in a lot of pain and might not remember a lot. He might have a case of amnesia when he wakes up which will damper things a bit for anyone.” This time it was the nurse that spoke.

            “I’m his boyfriend…” Isaac stated and quickly glanced at me as if asking ‘if that’s okay with you.’ But it was already done as the sheriff and Isaac went towards the room. I trudged over to the waiting room chairs and sat down, I’m not jealous… Really, I'm not... Nope. 

 

            At least that was what I have kept telling myself but I knew I was jealous that Isaac got to go in. I shrugged it off though and sat there waiting patiently for hours, neither Isaac nor the sheriff came out and I was a little curious what was going on in there.

         

Oh how this is going to be the longest evening of my entire life, I just hoped that Stiles woke up in the morning and remembered me- I mean us…


	3. Missing Person's Websites.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little identification trouble, a little bit of website research, and meeting new people. You'll have to read and find out more. c;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/leave kudos/ and subscribe-bookmark! :3 thank you!

_Chapter 2: Missing Person's Website_

 

 

_Stiles POV…_

               

                I groaned as a bright light shown in my face, I flinched back but was quick to get used to the light as I opened my whiskey brown eyes and looked around; the light still a bit horrendous to my eyes but for the most part I could deal. White walls and a bunch of medical junk surrounded the bed and me; I was so confused but as I realized I was lying in a hospital bed and the pain all came rushing back, my wrist jolted with pain as I realized it was in a temporary cast and all my scrapes became known in that minute along with the bite that the animal left in my calf. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, the pain overtaking my body; but as soon as it was there the pain suddenly was being taken from me. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion and slowly open my eyes to look around the room for the source that had taken my pain away from me so it was a dull ache. I spotted the curly haired blue-eyed man—Mr. Isaac Lahey—sitting there in a chair beside my bed with his head leaning on the side as he slept, subconsciously absorbing all of my pain from my body. 

               

                 I sat there for a few minutes just watching his face, he looked so peaceful other than the times he’d flinch at the pain he was taking away; when I removed his hand from my arm I heard a sigh of relief come from him and shook my head. I didn’t need him to take all of this pain at once especially that much; he could have seriously hurt himself by doing that. Having to go to the bathroom I pushed myself towards the other side of the bed so I could get up and freshen up from a long time of just lying there. I wobbled a little once I was on my feet and felt a hand on my arm—to hold me up… Duh.—as someone helped me up from my bed.  

 

                “Thanks,” I muttered my throat dry and felt like I hadn’t drank anything for a few days. I stared up at the beautiful blue eyed blonde with a small thankful smile.

 

                “No problem…” Isaac said as he helped me towards the bathroom. ‘What an embarrassing trip to the bathroom…’ I thought to myself after finishing washing my hands and making my way back towards that stupid hospital bed.

 

                “Do you think you can go see when I’m getting out of here?” I asked him as he handed me a violet paper cup full of water that I chugged down in two gulps; hey I was extremely thirsty and this water is delicious. Isaac nodded before pouring me another cup of water before leaving to get the information. I lay down and looked around the room before finding the remote for the bed –and the television—that I was quick to grab and brought up the top of the bed half way up. Isaac, my dad, and a guy wearing his doctor’s jacket walked in and I looked at him expectantly. “When can I get out of this joint?” I asked not even bothering to be polite.

 

                “We’ll have to do a few tests to make sure you are alright and ready but I think you should at the very least stay the night and we’ll go from there. If you need anything else just page the nurse and have her get Dr. Webber.” He said, I sent him a nod and he left the room to go check on some of his other patients. I huffed out a heavy sigh, kind of unhappy having to stay the night here at this stupid hospital in this stupid little cramped room.

 

                “Alright… Then I’ll need a few things to occupy my time.” My eyes slid over to my dad and Isaac; I sent them an innocent grin which dad rolled his eyes at but Isaac caved quite fast.

 

                “What exactly do you want me to grab?”

 

                “Computer, headphones, and something better to eat than hospital shit?” the grin still on my face as he nodded and grabbed something from his pocket before moving towards the door, “and thank you!” I made sure he heard before he left through the door.

 

_Isaac’s POV… (Yes finally Isaac’s POV… c;)_

 

                I couldn’t help the small smile that came onto my lips as I realize that Stiles was now perfectly fine and just needed to rest for a few more days. I was especially happy that I was able to go into his room with his dad, poor Derek’s been camped out in the waiting room the past two days waiting for any news on the boy and I couldn’t help feel a little guilty for not telling him anything. I had just stepped out of the room and saw Derek sitting there in one of the hard chairs sleeping. I chuckled softly before stalking towards a sleeping Derek to shake him awake; hoping he would come with me to get Stiles stuff he asked for.

 

                “Wakey wakey,” I said as I shook him slightly and he groaned in annoyance once he was finally trying to comprehend what I was saying. “Stiles’ awake…” hopping that news would wake him up, I wasn’t surprised when he shot up now awake but you could see the sleep in his eyes still as he looked at me; which made my heart flutter a little bit and I blushed a tad. ‘Come on Isaac, man up would you…’ I shook off the thoughts and focused back on Derek.

 

                “Really he is? You think I’ll be able to go see him anytime soon?” He asked groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned tiredly. I simply just shrugged at the man.

 

                “It’s quite possible, we can ask the nurse when she comes out of the room from checking Stiles vitals. You think after that you’ll be able to come pick up a few things at Stiles house with me? He has to stay at least tonight and he wants something to occupy his time.” It didn’t take long for Derek to stand as we heard the door to Stiles room open and close. I stalked forward with Derek just behind me. “Excuse me Ma’am?”

 

                “Yes young man?”

 

                “Do you think my friend here can go into see Stiles Stilinski?” I glanced towards Derek to show who I was talking about and the nurse looked at her clipboard and nodded.

 

                “I don’t see why not just don’t cause too much trouble as he is still healing.” She said and flashed us a tiny glare before going off the other way.

 

                I grinned, “But before you do that we will head over to the Stilinski house hold and pick up the few things he asked for.” I stated and we made our way out to Derek’s new-ish vehicle—a silver 2014 Toyota FJ Cruiser with leather interior—and drove towards the house. Once we got to the house and went inside I started collecting stuff; grabbing his headphones and computer bag to pack his computer up. The computer sat on his bed wide open, I raised an eyebrow but shook it off and grabbed the cord stuffing it into the bag; once I finally grabbed the computer accidentally swiping my finger against the mouse pad and I read the screen. Huh, a missing person’s list, I don’t know what happened but some reason the screen started going down at a rather fast pace and I sighed before closing the computer and stuffing it into the bag as well before making my way out of the room.

               

                On the way back to the hospital to bring him back his stuff we stopped for food at local diner—Stiles loves their curly fries and strawberry milkshakes—before continuing on to the hospital. As we were driving we rode right past the spot that Stiles’ jeep was found about 2 hours after Derek had found him; I closed my eyes as we drove past and shook my head, you could still smell Stiles blood a bit since it hasn’t rained much in the past couple days. We finally  got back to the hospital and pulled into the closest parking space before making our way into the hospital. We got to the correct floor and when we were about 50 feet from the door we saw Sheriff Stilinski standing there with a grim face.

               

                “What’s wrong?” Derek asked about as confused as I was.

 

                “Just worried about him…”

 

                “I get it, it was a pretty scary incident.” I stated and we all opened the door and walked in to the room to see a sleepy looking Stiles; I sat the bag of food on the tray table in front of him. His eyes lightened up—now awake—as he brought the top of the bed up and started going through it grabbing his food. “I didn’t know what you liked…” I obviously lied but he didn't seem to notice as he started munching on the burger that I got to go with the curly fries and shake.

 

                “This is good, thank you.” He stated before glancing behind me where Derek was standing in the doorway. “Hey Sourwolf,” He grinned and waved him in.

 

                “Don’t call me Sourwolf.” Derek huffed out and rolled his eyes a bit. I knew he secretly loved the name because Stiles gave it to him though.

 

                “Too bad,” He smirked before stuffing a French fry into his mouth. “Mm, so good, thank you.” Moaning about the food and just hearing this was a big turn on; I blushed and turned away to sit before he could see my face.

               

                After a while we sat there watching TV when I realized I forgot to hand him the computer; I stood up and brought the computer over to him and handed him the computer which he thanked me for before pulling everything out and turning it on as Derek plugged it into the wall for him. He waited for it to boot as we all sat back in our seats and started tapping away but suddenly I heard Stiles heart speed up faster and I eyed him curiously, “what’s wrong?”

 

                 “Nothing nothing…” He said and closed his computer screen fast. I eyed  him for a few brief moments and shook my head before looking away. Well that was very, very weird.

 

_Stiles POV…_

                Hours after Isaac and Derek left I opened my computer up again and looked at the picture—a younger picture of me—that my computer opened up too when it started up. I scrolled down a little and saw a number, I looked around the room, there had to be a hospital phone in here I could use, since mine is somewhere broken to pieces probably. I huffed out a sigh when I couldn’t find one and flew my head back into the uncomfortable hospital pillow with my eyes closed. Opening them when my door opened and the nurse was walking into the room.

               

                “Do you have a phone I could use?” I asked.

 

                “Yeah sure, there’s one right there.” She pointed to a corner stand that I didn’t see and I nodded in thanks before she handed it to me. I glanced at the number and dialed it really quickly then pressed it to my ear.

               

                “Hello, Lawrence County Police Department this is Sheriff Andrews speaking, how may I help you?” I heard a woman’s voice ask on the other end of the line.

 

                I closed my eyes and bit back a sigh, “Hello Sheriff, this is Stiles Stilinski from Beacon Hills, California. I’m calling about one of the missing people you have posted on your website.” I stated and nibbled on my bottom lip slightly. “A Genim Winchester to be specific…”

 

                “Mr. Stilinski, this boy has been missing for 19 years, what could you possibly now about this boy? Do you know him? Have you seen him?” She asked a million questions at once and I waited patiently for her to calm down.

 

                “Y-yes, cause that little boy… That’s me ma’am…” I whispered and ran my hand through my hair, panicking a little more at even confirming this.

 

                “Okay sir, stay where you are and we’ll come and get you to bring you back to your parents.” She stated.

 

                “Mhm… I’m at the Beacon Hills hospital… I get out tomorrow or the next… May I ask why I’m on a missing person’s website?” I asked and huffed a little sigh.

 

                “You went missing at the age of one from your father’s care in Ohio on vacation.” She said, sounding sympathetic.

 

                “Oh… Thank you.” I stated, I was so fucking confused now. I have a dad, I’m here in the same town with that dad… What is going on? I am so very confused now; confused, hurt, and cautious.

 

                We hung up and I felt like I was about ready to cry, I shut my computer and put it away before curling into myself and whimpering gently. All night I laid there curled up in a ball and trying not to cry. I am so confused. I could hear the sound of rain hitting the window as the thunder rolled and the lightening brightened the entire room. Possibly only getting two hours of sleep, then again not even sure I got that much. I heard some commotion going on in the hallway and went to stand up when I heard a knock on my door, I glanced at the time and it was about 6 AM now.

               

                “C-Come in!” I said and sat up in bed when a female police officer stepped inside followed by a few other police officers.

 

                “Mr. Stilinski?” the female asked.

 

                “Yeah, that’s me…” I stated as I glanced at her, very confused on what was going to happen. “Sorry to make you come all the way here…” I stated as I watched the lady.

               

                “It’s fine dear… We have some people that would like to meet you. Permission to let them in?” she asked and I hesitated a brief minute before nodding and allowing them in. I stared down at the blankets and sheets that laid against my hips when I heard the sound of footsteps. Sounded more like a stampede of people to me… It was when the door opened that I looked up and watched the four men walk into the room.

                 

                 I sat there frozen as I glanced at them all; one was wearing a trench coat with short curly-brown hair, crystal blue eyes standing about 5’11” and he was wearing a soft smile upon his lips as he stared straight at me like he was looking into my soul. I was a tad confused but glanced at the person his hand seemed to be holding on to; this guy was 6’1”(No denying that.) with hazel brown eyes and short blonde hair. 

 

                A guy with champagne colored eyes and brown way hair parted in one of those neat hairstyles like they did in the 60’s, he was about 5’8” and was taking a step closer towards me. My eyes stay trained on him as he got even closer though. So I didn’t exactly look at the last one as I was getting a bit nervous with how he was looking at me in such a way that could make Derek squirm.

 

                “Genim?” one of them said from behind the guy that was getting closer, my eyes flickered back to look at them. When I came face-to-face with the last one my eyes widened in surprise on how much we looked alike. His brown hair falling just past his ears and his chocolate brown eyes looking into my whiskey brown ones; he looked kind of relieved to be here and that confused me a little.

 

                “Um… Yes?” I asked before nibbling on my bottom lip nervously, force of habit you could call it.

 

                “I’m Sam Winchester and this is Gabriel… We’re your biological father’s…” He said slowly as if that would surprise me or send me into some kind of fit.

 

                “What? Father’s what do you mean father’s?” I raised an eyebrow at them in confusion. “I already have a father…”

               

                Gabriel and Sam looked at one another, something flashing in Gabriel’s eyes as Sam gripped his wrist. Almost as if he was trying to hold Gabriel back from hurting something.

 

                “Why did you say biological parents? I already have parents.” I could feel the curiosity now turning into fear and panic as they looked at one another.

 

                Sam looked at me, “You were taken from us when you were one...

 

Well isn’t that just one shitty thing after another huh?


	4. The truth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel sit down and tell Stiles how he disappeared and Sheriff Stilinski explains what happened for Stiles to end up with him. Isaac gets all protective over Stiles and Stiles might just tell Gabriel and Sam that he runs with wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like the first few chapter's are going pretty fast with the explanation and stuff. I feel like Stiles could have been very mad with people in this chapter but in all honesty he is; he's just holding himself well so he can figure out what is happening. But another reason I feel it's going fast is because I want to get a bit of Isaac and Stiles in there. Before they add in the third person (-cough cough- Derek) so I really hope it's not to much of a skip cause I feel this stuff could be dragged out into multiple chapters! 
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all for reading and the kudos but I would really appreciate more comments with some constructive criticism; stuff like that. It would help me improve my writing a bit! Thank you.
> 
> Kudos/Comment/subscribe/bookmark c:
> 
> ENJOY!

_Chapter 3:_

_Stiles POV…_

 

                “When I was one…?” My eyes locked on him as I was in shock to hear this… Does that mean my dad—Sheriff Stilinski—kidnapped me or something?  No he couldn’t have… Or could he have? How can a man that is Sheriff of Beacon Hills become a police officer if he committed a crime… Wouldn’t he feel guilty? “How…?” I asked softly and looked up at Sam and Gabriel. They were about to answer when someone knocked on the door and I glanced at it, could be Derek or Isaac but normally they walk right in.

 

                I huffed thinking it was a nurse, “I’m busy!” I called out but then the door cracked open and Isaac—my little blonde curly-head beauty—poked his head through. I frowned, why did he knock? But it hit me before I could ask. I had strange people in my room and he must have thought it was a doctor or nurse. “Oh, hey Isaac… Sorry, I thought you were a nurse checking up on me.”

 

                “It’s fine… But what’s going on Stiles?” He asked as he walked over to the bed avoiding everyone else completely, a bit wary of everyone. He kept glancing over at them all making sure they didn’t get to close to me. I smiled gently at that and patted the spot beside me and he sat down. My hand landed on top of his to calm him down.

 

                “Something important, that’s for sure.” I stated, not wanting to say too much as I wanted to get the information from Sam on how I went ‘missing’ and made my way onto the missing person’s list. I wasn’t sure if I should believe him a hundred percent though. Since the whole werewolves in town thing came into play I hadn’t been able to trust anyone a lot since there are so many bad people that  want to hurt everyone.

 

                He nodded and continued on to tell the story on how I went missing, “We were on vacation in Ohio, visiting some family friends when you went missing. You and Gabriel had been outside playing as I prepared everyone dinner, your Uncles-” He pointed to the two men at the door before going on. “Were busy with some personal issues that night and weren’t paying attention to much. So as you and Gabriel were playing some kind of game he turned around for a brief moment to grab something; I believe you two were building a sand castle in the sandbox and he went to grab a shovel and when he turned back you were gone. At first he thought maybe you were playing with him and was just hiding but he couldn’t find you but after about 45 minutes he came running in panicking into the house.” He crossed his arms and his eyes shut. “After he explained what had happened we called up the police-they said they couldn't do anything until you were missing for at least 24 hours- so instead we got your Uncles and a few of the neighbors to help us search for you. When we got done walking around town searching we realized something serious happened and you were long gone.”

 

                “Once we all got back to the same spot we called the police again and they said they could start looking but they couldn’t report you as kidnapped until you were officially missing for 24 hours; assuming you hadn’t just walked off but we doubted it since you were so young, we begged and pleaded for them to at least help us look. Just barely sturdy on your feet and couldn’t have made it very far.” Gabriel said, years of stress caressing his face, his shoulders seem to lessen the load as he had finally found his ‘son.’

 

                I sat there letting what they say process before Gabriel went on, “We kept looking for the next 24 hours but we just had a very bad feeling that we wouldn’t find you. We were right as they ended and finally the police posted an amber report online and in the newspapers.” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand before he—himself—continued on for Gabriel, knowing this must have been a sensitive topic for him.

               

                 “So yesterday, after 19 years of you missing, we got that phone call from Miss Andrew’s stating that she got a hit on our son from the missing person’s website we became scared and excited. We were glad to get to meet you after years of searching for you. I, personally, couldn’t wait to get here. The plane ride dragged on as we knew what was at the end of it; finally being able to see our son and see how big he’s gotten in the 19 years of not being able to see him grow.”

 

                “We kind of held so many horrid thoughts on what had happened to you that we didn’t think we would see you. Genim Winchester is alive and looking healthy and happy… You look so much like Sam.” Gabriel ended with a very true statement. I knew I looked a bit like Sam, it was rather freaky.

 

“Which is true,” The brown haired man by the door said as he gripped the blonde’s hand. “You look so much like Sam and I can see a bit of Gabriel in there as well.”

 

                I glanced at him for a moment, unsure how to feel about this entire situation. My eyes landed on Isaac as he looked between everybody slowly coming to the conclusion of what we were talking about. Biting my bottom lip as I tried to process what was happening when I heard another knock on my door, dad and Derek stepped through without a response from me; I couldn’t help the anger that was building as I saw the man that could possibly not be my real father. What had he even done to get me? Why hadn’t anyone else pointed out the missing baby that suddenly showed up in California and looked a lot like the one missing?

                “What’s going on here?” The Sheriff asked.

 

                The female Sheriff in the room went on and told the story; filing in Isaac, Derek, and Dad on what was going down; along with how this meeting came about. I looked up at the man I called my father and asked, “Please tell me you didn’t take me? This has to be some kind of joke.”

 

                “I, nor your mother, stole you…” He trailed off and sighed running his hand through his hair before motioning for everyone to sit. “Your mother and I were out walking around one night, both happy that we finally had a night to ourselves after a stressful week at work. We were walking around the park; it was about 20 degrees out that night so we were all bundled up in thick jackets and gloves. Until suddenly we heard crying come from the kids slides, we thought someone was very hurt but when we got there nobody was around. The crying was getting louder as we got closer and when I climbed up to find a baby laying there in nothing but a short-sleeve shirt and shorts wrapped in a thin blanket I couldn’t help but feel bad and pick him up.”

 

“Is he going to get to the point soon?” Isaac whispered into my ear.

 

“No clue.” I said softly as Derek stepped up beside up and sat by my legs; his attention leaving my father only for a brief moment as he glanced at me. I think he was trying to make sure I was okay with what was happening.

 

“On the way home I had him tucked in my jacket figuring I would bring him home and get him warmed up before calling the police.” He continued on, not realizing that we weren’t paying attention for the moment.

 

                “But seems it was very late by the time we had gotten home we got him warmed up and the next day we called the police. They had said that they hadn’t heard any reports of a missing person or an amber alert but they would check other states to see if they had a baby missing. Told us to keep him with us until they could get a hold of the real parent’s, since we found him in 20 degree weather we brought him to the hospital to get him a quick check-up.” He looked at me as he thought back.

 

“After a few days we had gotten no news from the police or anyone else had tried to do our own research; slowly we took care of him and slowly the months grew into years. We still tried to find his parents… Well until my wife died of cancer. After that everything had gotten pretty difficult.” He said, choking up a bit as he explained everything.

 

                “I fell into drinking and work where Stiles fell into the role of the parent.”

               

                “Isn’t that the truth…” I stated, trailing off as I glanced at my hands. Ever since my dad started drinking and working I fell into that role. It was a hard role to fit at first but after a year or two I got used to it and it became a daily thing. I’d cook, clean, and make sure my dad was eating healthier among other little things.

 

                “Which means, there is still someone out there that had taken him from our front lawn, roaming the world…? Possibly doing the same thing like they did to us and doing the same thing to other little kids?” The blonde; who was still attached the brown haired guy stated. “I’m Dean and this is Castiel, your uncles as Sam had previously stated.”

 

                “Nice to meet you…” I said, still a bit confused on what was the appropriate thing to say to any of them. To be completely honest I’m mad, my dad—the one who found me at the park—he didn’t even try telling me that I wasn’t his kid. Why? He just kept it from me and after 19 years with this man he still hadn’t told me the truth.

 

                “Why didn’t you tell me?” I couldn’t help but ask as I looked at him; really freaking curious.

 

                “To be honest, I think we grew too attached to you; we didn’t really want to let you go but we knew you weren’t ours and you had a family that wanted you back. Especially after your moth-, I mean after my wife passed away—I didn’t want to lose another person that I considered family, I mean, in my eyes you were our son even if you did have a family out there.”

 

                I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, “I still had the right to know… I found out anyways. I should be very pissed, I was lied to… I’m feeling very betrayed right now dad.” I huffed out, but felt a bit weird calling him dad in front of my real father’s. “Can I get a minute alone… I need to process this all.” I stated and glanced around at everyone and they all nodded in agreement.

 

                “Yes, of course, take all the time you need…”  Sam said.

 

                Slowly they all left the room, Isaac paused at the door with Derek just outside, “If you need us just call and we’ll come.” He stated and I sent him a small nod before they left me alone with my thoughts; I leaned back against the pillows and took a few deep breaths. Fuck me. This is so not what I thought was happening. All my life has been a lie; my own ‘dad’ lied to me. Told me I was his son—even though—I really wasn’t his or my ‘mom’s’ blood relative, I was a stranger they found in the park…. What I do want to know is how I can have two dads, unless they did the surrogate thing but that would mean only one of them was my biological father’s but then… My new Uncle—Castiel—said I looked like both of them.  

               

                So many questions ran through my head as the thoughts kept growing; I am having a very hard time with this all and I needed answers. I don’t want everyone there when I ask questions though, maybe I could get Derek or Isaac make them leave so I could talk to my… Dads. I nibbled on my bottom lip as I thought on ways to get them alone with no werewolves listening in.

 

                “Derek, I need to talk to Sam and Gabriel alone, I want you and Isaac to get the other’s to go find a hotel for the night. I have too many questions about them and it’s hard to talk with so many others around.” I said, knowing Derek and Isaac could hear everything I was saying. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

 

                “Come in!” My voice rang a crossed the room, expecting Gabriel and Sam but when Derek poked his head in I was a little surprised before just shrugging it off.

 

                “Are you going to be cool if we head out as well? We would stay but we’ve had Scott and Boyd running the perimeter and they caught a strange scent.” He said.

 

                “Yeah sure, keep me updated on that.”

               

                “I’ll try but we might become distracted.” He said.

 

                “Okay, don’t get in too much trouble.” And he left before I could get another word out. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair waiting patiently for the knock at the door signaling that my dads were at the door.

 

                About ten minutes later of laying there impatiently I heard the knock on the door before it creaked open. I glanced up at them and crossed my arms and tightened them.

 

                “You wanted to see us alone?” Gabriel asked as he took the chair beside my bed and I nodded, staying silent as I was nervous around them… What if they don’t like me? Here I am sitting here doubting myself yet I don’t know them either so this learning experience should be loads of fun.

 

                “Yes I did.”

 

                We sat there, completely silent as I tried to collect my thoughts and figure out where to start off. I assume they also needed to collect themselves so when I finally spoke I wasn’t surprised for one of them to jump in fright. Not expecting me to talk.

 

                “I have so many questions, some a little difficult to get out…” I trailed off as I looked at them, I really did look a lot like Sam, and I could see a bit of Gabriel in me as well I guess. “I’m assuming okay, but which one of you is my actual father? ‘Cause from what I know guys can’t have kids; it’s one or the other.” My brain-to-mouth filter completely failing at controlling my mouth. “Sorry… My filter is for shit.”

 

                “You are both of ours… It’s a very hard explanation and it would be very difficult for anyone to comprehend. I mean we could try and explain but there is some stuff that shouldn’t be told until you know us better. Just so we don’t ruining any potential father/son relationships in the future and  scare you off to bad…” Gabriel stated with a few quick glances at Sam.

 

                “Try me.” I said with a certain determination in my voice, I wanted to know how that could be.

 

                Sam sighed, “It’s kind of a—supernatural—thing you could say. It’s uncommon in human males but we sort of got lucky.” He lied. I could tell he was lying because he does the same lying thing I used to do when I was younger; my nose would twitch. I came to the conclusion that he gave me a little hint in that statement that I could use.

 

                “Yeah, uncommon in human males… Not so uncommon in the supernatural world though; am I right?”  I think if they would have been drinking something Sam would have spit his out and Gabriel would have choked on his because the looks on their faces was hilarious. I tried not to laugh at them, “Oh what surprises you’ll come a crossed in this town… I think the reason I’m in here—in the hospital—was because of a supernatural being—or were—trust me… It’s so not uncommon in this town.”

 

                Gabriel questioned, “What do you mean? Is there a lot of supernatural beings in Beacon Hills.”

 

                “Yeah… Derek and Isaac the boys that were in here earlier; they are werewolves. I run with werewolves.”

 

_Isaac’s POV…_

I stayed seated in the waiting room listening to everything that was happening in the room that held Stiles and his real parent’s. I didn’t want to leave the hospital when Stiles was injured in here alone with people he just met. I wanted to wait it out and peek in to what was happening. When I suddenly heard the lines ‘Yeah… Derek and Isaac the boys that were in here earlier; they’re werewolves. I run with werewolves.’ My eyes widened as I stood up from the hard chair and ran towards the room, I knocked on the door not even  thinking about how Stiles would react.

 

                “Go away! I’m talking here.” I heard his smooth voice call out and I pushed the door open. My eyes falling on the whiskey brown eyed boy. They all looked over at me in surprise.

               

                “Isaac! I thought you left with Derek.”

 

                “Not when people we don’t know all that well are in here with you… How do you know this is even real? This could be another ploy like all the other times.” I growled out, trying to get him to realize all he’s been believe could be a lie.

 

                “Because Isaac… I feel… All my trust running through me, it’s telling me to trust my gut on this; if something was off about them you know how I am… I was always saying stuff about people I didn’t like all that much and I didn’t trust them. Look at how all of them ended up? They all ended up dead because they went after the wrong pack. I knew something was off about them, I do not feel that way with them… I know I shouldn’t after all that’s happened but something is telling me I have to trust them.”  

 

                I sighed, “If you are a 100% sure then fine, but don’t go telling other’s secrets… ‘Cause they could have been very bad people.”

 

                “Don’t worry Isaac, we won’t hurt anyone or our own son… We’d much rather protect than hurt someone that is innocent.” The one I’ve came to know as Gabriel stated. I nodded stiffly and sat on the couch in Stiles room; I wasn’t about to leave now as my cover of my leaving was already blown.

               

                I swear to god if they hurt what’s mine—wait… What’s mine? Since when did I start calling Stiles Stilinski mine? Okay now I’m kind of freaking out… As I was saying, I swear if they hurt him I will put the fear of god into them…


	5. Getting to know one another (a little)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets out of the hospital!
> 
> Sam and Gabriel learn stuff about Stiles and vice versa!
> 
> Derek just might get hurt...
> 
> cute moment between Stiles and Isaac (semi- Derek!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML! So I'm had some stuff going on the last week and it's been hectic so I'm happy that I actually got this out there! Wew! 
> 
> So while I was writing this I realized something interesting... When I'm writing a story (any of them) I have to listen to Eminem, he's like my go to rapper when I'm writing. It's odd but he's the only rapper I love so it's him or Shakira. Both of which is weird. ANYWAYS! enough of my babbling and enjoy the story c;
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos/Comment/ Subscribe!
> 
> REMEMBER, I'm looking for more comments on the chapters as I need to know if you enjoy it or if you just want to make me happy by leaving kudos...
> 
> ~J

_Chapter 4:_

_Derek’s POV…_

Hours upon hours of running around the reserve were such a waist; every time we would catch the scent it was gone. Whatever it was that we were looking for was very fast moving. Isaac had left after running for a few hours to check on Stiles, we were both really worried about the boy; he was very hurt and could have been in worse shape if I hadn’t made it to him on time. 

 

                After about 2 more hours of searching we gave up for the night, planning on coming back out in the early hours of the morning. We hoped to catch this beast fast. I ran in beta form back towards my loft to get a nice hot shower and hopefully a few—probably three, since it was nearly 1 AM as it was—hours of sleep.

 

                I walked in to the loft and saw something I wasn’t expecting to see, Stiles laid there on the couch sleeping. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion and took a slow cautious step towards the sleeping figure. Suddenly he popped up staring straight at me with bright red murderous eyes and a vicious growl left its mouth. He—the creature I now knew wasn’t Stiles—jumped towards me, ready to pounce on me.

 

                Growling lowly in the back of my throat—I was changing into my beta form now—and met him in the middle pining him on the ground; he kicked me in the gut and sent me flying backwards into the wall cracking the brick with the amount of my weight and how fast I hit.

 

I grunted and pushed myself up fast before running at the beast again, his—now clawed—hands cracked my face and left claw marks. I howled in pain before gaining back my head and went after him but as he was once in front of me he then left. I turned and looked around but nothing was there and I was very confused now.

 

                Not wasting any time I sent the pack a group text.

**To: Isaac L., Scott M. Erica R., Boyd, Allison A., Lydia M., Jackson W.**

_Get to the hospital, got attacked._

               

                I knew Stiles wouldn’t want to be left out about this, no matter how much I didn’t want to tell him. He would have had all of our heads though if he wasn’t let in on the secret and he can’t exactly come to the loft as he had to stay another night at the hospital.

 

**From: Lydia M.**

_Okay, be there in 10._

                I left the loft and made my way towards the hospital; I don’t think we’ll be getting any sleep tonight. I drove my Toyota towards the hospital and parked in the closest parking spot before making my way inside. I got into the elevator a few minutes later and made my way up the Stiles’ floor; after a ride up and a walk towards his room I knocked. The guy—one of them—answered and motioned me to come in, I did so and spotted a sleeping Stiles, he was sleeping the same way that ‘Stiles’ at the loft did and it creeped me out.

 

                I stepped up to the bed and ran my fingers through his hair gently taking a bit of pain away as I did so.

               

                “He’s your mate.” The guy that sat on the couch in this little room stated and my eyes shifted over to him; shocked. How did he know about mates?

 

                “What? My mate, what do you mean?” I asked, trying to play it off.

               

                “He told Gabriel and myself,” He stated as he rose from the couch.

 

                My eyes widened as I looked down at the boy in the bed, his face so innocent as he laid there sleeping. “He shouldn’t have been telling anyone…” I trailed off.

               

                “Gabriel’s my mate.” He stated as we both looked at Stiles, my head whipped towards him as I looked at him.

 

                “How? I know you aren’t werewolves or shape shifters…”

 

                “It’s a long story and I’d rather tell Stiles first. But don’t worry; I know how it is with mates.” He said and I just nodded, “I mean, I don’t know how it is with two of them, but you’ll figure it out… I’m Sam by the way.”

 

                “Two?” I asked confused and Sam just sent me a small smirk as a look of realization in his eyes.

               

                “You’ll get it soon.”

 

                Within 10 minutes of sitting in silence with Sam I was glad that Isaac, Scott, Allison, Erica, and Boyd had shown up; even though we were still waiting on Lydia and Jackson.  I looked at Isaac who stepped over the Stiles bedside and slowly woke him up; coaxing him out of the sleep state he was in. As he woke up Stiles there was one last knock before Lydia and Jackson walked in; Lydia looked presentable as always but Jackson looked a bit messy. As if they had just gotten done… Having sex. I tried not to think about it as I looked around trying to shake off that disturbing thought.

 

                “So why are we here?” Isaac asked, he was sitting my Stiles’ feet, Scott and Allison were on the couch next to each other holding hands, Erica and Boyd –Erica sat perched on Boyd’s lap—at the other end, Sam was sitting in the rock hard chair beside Stiles bed and Gabriel was standing behind the chair. Lydia and Jackson stayed near the door and as I was about to start talking the other two from earlier—yesterday—stepped in; the blonde had an eyebrow raised as he spotted us all in the room.

 

                “What’s going on?” The dark headed man said.

 

                “Derek was attacked at his loft…” Scott said trailing off as he glanced at me. I could see Stiles eyes widen.

 

                “What happened?” I asked.

 

                “I was out running with everyone—minus Isaac—and we had called it a night deciding to get up early and go look more. But… When I got back to my loft I saw something laying there on my couch ‘sleeping’.” I stated with air quotes and glanced at Stiles. “It looked like you Stiles… It had shape shifted or something into you… But of course I was over tired and wasn’t really paying attention and I called out your name but within the next second it’s bright red murderous eyes were looking at me and it jumped at me.” I growled softly in my throat, “it got me pretty good a crossed the face with its claws.” I stated and turned to show them the scratches which hadn’t even started healing which confused me.

 

                “I contacted the pack after he disappeared and told them to meet me here.” I explained the last little bit and glanced at everyone, Stiles looked a bit worried, as did everyone else. I glanced at Sam, Gabriel, and the other two men… I think he—the dark haired one—said his was Cas something and the other one was Dean; Stiles uncles.

               

                I was still a bit unsure of trusting these men with the secret but Stiles had trusted them so I went along with him. I was skeptical a bit.

 

                “Wow, all that happened after you left?” Erica asked and I nodded.

 

                “Now you said he or she looked like Stiles but his eyes were murderous blood red and he had claws; correct?” Allison asked as she was taking notes so she could try and look up stuff in her family’s bestiary.

 

                Stiles sat there silently for a brief moment, his brain working overtime and then he paled, “It um… It could have been the animal that ran me off the road… Ugly creature; it looked like a mix between a wolf and coyote but it was a bit bigger than a wolf.” He mumbled loud enough for the wolves in the room to hear but he had to repeat it for the humans.

 

                “You might be right…” I trailed off as I thought back to the creature.

                “Wait… Something ran you off the road? I thought you just lost control and flipped it…” Scott said, sometimes the kid was so slow! We’ve explained it a few times while he was in our presents. Stiles just about slapped himself in the face as he shook it but Isaac caught his hand easily. Stiles sent him a small smile and you could see a little bit of blush make its way onto his cheeks.

 

                I wanted to sit there all day watching how they reacted with one another but was pulled out of my daze when I heard Scott and Jackson start snarling at one another about something that wasn’t even helpful at the moment. I growled gently sending them a small warning which got most of the pups—minus Isaac—to shrink back in fear.

 

                “I want everyone watching out for a shape shifter; since he’s attacking people I want everyone on high alert.” I said once Scott and Jackson settled down along with the rest. Stiles huffed out a sigh and threw his head back.

 

                Slowly everyone started leaving after I dismissed them: Jackson and Lydia going god knows where, Scott was bringing Allison home, Erica and Boyd were going to run around once more before heading to the loft, and Sam, Gabriel and the other two left to the closest hotel after saying goodnight to Stiles. Isaac, Stiles, and I were the only three left in the room and I sunk down taking the seat Sam had been sitting in.

 

                “Get some sleep, you get out in the morning” Isaac told Stiles and Stiles nodded. “Same for you Derek; get some rest.” He stated giving no room for argument; I stood up from the chair and walked over to the couch. I didn’t want to leave my mate here alone with a shape shifter out there somewhere. Slowly I fell asleep, uncomfortable on the small couch but I could at least get a few hours of sleep.

_Isaac’s POV…_

 

                I sat there at the end of Stiles bed as I watched Derek lay down on the couch and instantly he fell asleep. I smiled softly before glancing over at Stiles who sat there watching Derek as well before his eyes also locked on my own. He motioned for me to lay down with him and that’s exactly what I did as I crawled up beside him and his arm slung over me as we curled up together. We laid there for a little while just absorbing in the feeling of being so close; sleep began to overwhelm me when Stiles spoke.

 

                “Do you think it’ll come after someone and actually hurt them?” He whispered, his fingers drawing patterns on my side.

 

                I sighed softly and nuzzled his hair, “I honestly don’t know Stiles…”

 

                It fell silent after that and I slowly felt my eyes closing. I heard Stiles soft snore as he had fallen asleep; I laid there for a little while still awake. About ten minutes after Stiles fell asleep I, myself, fell asleep.

 

°°°°

 

                The next morning—or later that morning anyways—I woke up all curled up with Stiles in my arms and his head on my chest. I blinked my eyes still trying to wake up and I couldn’t help the smile that fell upon my lips as I watched him; his innocent face was so adorable. I laid there for a moment before reaching up and brushing my fingers through his hair gently; I loved how he’s been growing it out, it was quiet sexy on him…

                Someone cleared their throat and I bit my bottom lip gently as I looked up coming in eye contact with my alpha. I smiled softly, “Morning Derek,”

 

                He grunted in response as he watched Stiles and me, my hand never faltering from playing with Stiles hair. He cuddled into me more as he slept his obnoxious snore surprisingly fucking adorable. I watched Derek for a brief minute before Stiles began stirring beside me, my hand paused and his eyes fluttered open but quickly closed again as the bright sun from the window hit his eyes. Derek stood up and closed them before walking over and sitting in the hard chair. We all sat there in a comfortable silence as Derek and I let Stiles wake up completely.

 

                “How’d you guy’s sleep?” Stiles sleepy raspy voice asked.

 

                “Good.” Derek answered one worded before glancing at the time. “I should be going; I’m late as it is.”

 

                “Good and you?” I asked. “Okay Derek, I’ll be out soon to help look.”

 

                “Bye Derek,” Stiles said before glancing at me. “And I slept pretty good, thanks.”

°°°°

                A few hours later Stiles was all signed out and getting ready to leave; his dad was outside pulling the car so he was closer to the door as I waited for Stiles to come out from the bathroom. I sat at the end of his bed waiting patiently as I looked at my hands and fiddled my thumbs as I was thinking. My thoughts filled with Stiles and the looks Derek had been giving us this morning; I’ve never seen that look on his face. It made me sort of curious. My thoughts were interrupted a moment later as the door creaked open and out hobbled Stiles. I smiled gently and stood up, all his belongings were taken out to the car already and now it was just Stiles and I that needed to head out. “Need help?” I asked.

 

                “I’m good, thanks.” He said as he hobbled trying not to hurt himself as he walked towards the door. I walked behind him just in case he was to fall or something.

 

_Stiles’ POV…_

 

                I was going to get annoyed badly if people kept asking me if I needed help; I know they mean well but come on… I sighed softly as we slowly—because of my stupid hobble—made it towards the door and my dad’s car was parked. He got out of the driver’s seat and came around to open the passenger seat as we made it half way to the car. I was getting a bit tired but worked through it and made my way there finally before getting inside.

               

                They both got into the vehicle as I leaned back in the seat and we made our way to the house. My mind completely focused on everything that was happening; I wanted to get to know my real father’s more but I didn’t want to leave my…Uh… How about we stick with Dad, Sam, and Gabriel; for now at least… What will happen once I do know them better? Will I be asked to move to lord knows where with them? That’s something I just might have to ask.

 

**From: Sam**

_Are you still at the hospital?_

**To: Sam**

_On my way home, you can come visit._

                I replied and sent him the address before getting out of the car as we had made it to the house. I decided while I waited for them to join us I would go take a kick shower—the best I could without getting injuries or casts wet. I sighed and got some clothes before making my way into the bathroom; it was a small bathroom with a toilet, shower, and sink along with all the little things we needed. It was probably big enough for 4 people if they aren’t that huge… I turned on the water and looked down at my leg, sighing softly; this shower is really going to suck along with the rest of them until I’m all healed up. Which I hoped was faster than what the doctor’s had said.

 

                After a very complicated—I mean, this will be loads of fun; note the sarcasm—shower I got out and dried off before getting dressed. I heard the knocking on the door from downstairs and heard my dad talking to what I’m assuming is Sam, Gabriel, and possibly Castiel and Dean. Quickly getting dressed—again as fast as an injured person can—I made my way downstairs, not really bothering to pick up my clothes at the moment. Hopefully they didn’t do what Isaac and Dad had been doing and keep asking if I was okay.

 

                “Hey G-Stiles…” Sam said I knew he wanted to call me by the name he gave me… But I just I… Couldn’t; not just yet.

 

                “Hello,” I waved before looking at the sheriff—this is what I’ll start calling him when Sam and Gab are around—with a small innocent grin. “Can I possibly get you to get me something to eat…?” I trailed off and he nodded before leaving the room. I saw the pain in his eyes though. He couldn’t hide that from me.  I sighed softly as I watched him leave before turning to look at Sam and Gabriel; I’m surprised Dean and Castiel aren’t here.

 

                “How does it feel to be home?” Sam asked.

 

                “I really wish people would stop asking me if I need help with stuff. It’s getting old and fast.” I said; Sam and Gabriel laughed and looked at one another.  “What?”

 

                Sam was the first to calm down enough to reply, “That’s something Gabriel has said in the past to me.” He cracked a grin.

 

                “Oh,” I chuckled blushing a little; I guess I did have some of Gabriel in me that wasn’t entirely hidden. “How was your night at the hotel?” I asked.

 

                “Those beds are killer…” Gabriel talked for the first time since I got down here; I take it he’s more of the one to sit back and listen while Sam’s the talker…. At least that’s what I’m assuming, it could just be because I’m new to him and he needs to get to know me more. The Sheriff came back in a few minutes later with my food and a fork. I dug right in and there was very minimal conversation as I ate but I got to know them a little better. I just hope someday soon that I could be like even better; probably the best we could be.

 

                Later that night after they had left back to the hotel (Isaac had left just after I got finished eating to run around the reserve) I looked at my dad and sighed. “Spill, we both know you aren’t liking this…” I said.

 

                “You’re right, I do not like this, but I have to understand it because they are your real parents and I shouldn’t have thought that nobody would find you—or you find them—I just wanted you all to myself.” He said and he sighed and shook his head. “It’s my fault for getting attached in the first place.”

 

                “You aren’t going to lose me, dad… I know you wish I could be yours forever but they deserve the time with me after all those years of worrying and searching for me.” I said and watched him as he huffed and nodded.

 

                “I know and I get that, but still don’t mean it doesn’t hurt. It’ll be ten times worse when you start calling them dad and me John…”

 

                “It’ll be okay dad; we’ll work through that when the time comes.” I pulled him into a hug and patted his back. Thankfully he didn’t know I was calling him sheriff in my head. That’s even worse than John. I sighed softly to myself and pulled away.

 

                “I’m going to bed, please don’t worry too much. You’ll always be my dad—you raised me—even if it was because I was taken from my real parent’s by some lunatic I’ll consider you all my dad’s when the time comes. I promise.” I stated. He nodded and I rose from the chair carefully, brought my cup of water into the kitchen and refilled it before downing it. I made my way back into the living room where my dad sat and sent him a little smile.

                “Goodnight dad, see you in the morning.” I said.

 

                “Goodnight Stiles see you for breakfast.” He smiled at me and I turned around heading up the stairs slowly. Let’s just hope he doesn’t think I’d replace him, no matter if they were my real parents or not, he was the dad I knew and it’s going to be a while before I actually call Sam or Gabriel dad.


	6. Disappearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone goes missing and the pack try to figure out why and where said person is. Not only that but the missing person has an out of body experience. Warning: SOMEONE GETS STABBED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is a very bad scene of violence: someone gets stabbed and someone gets beaten up.
> 
> So I finally got a beta and I'm very glad because she'll read behind me incase of any screw ups. :P 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @Riddl3d_ 
> 
> c: also tumblr link in the end notes!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please Comment, kudos, and subscribe! :3

_  
Chapter 5: Disappearing…_

                A few—2 weeks—after I figured out that I had different parents than the ones I grew up with, I had been getting to know them a lot better. We still had moments when we couldn’t answer questions that were a bit tricky but we’ll eventually get there. All though my dad was still quite depressed about the thought that he might lose his only son… I really didn’t like that I was making him depressed all the time and I hoped he wouldn’t fall back to drinking because of it; that would be a huge fucking mess.

 

                Along with getting closer to Sam, Gabriel, and my Uncles (at least a little bit), I was also getting closer and closer to Isaac. The blonde, curly headed boy with big blue eyes will be the death of me; I swear. He was always around, always making sure I was safe and taken care of; most would find it completely obnoxious or annoying to have someone checking on you every day but with cute adorable Isaac, I just couldn’t be mad at him for it. It was normal for wolves to want to take care of their pack mates and helping them heal.

 

                Speaking of Isaac; he normally comes around 11, ever since I got out of the hospital, for the past 2 weeks; but he never showed up today and that was surprising and yet very scary. I grabbed the new phone my dad had just gotten me since mine was wrecked in the accident. Something about being crushed under the car I think he said. I dialed the first person that I could think of—Allison—she’d answer me… Unless something utterly and terribly wrong was going on with the pack, but not bringing on a panic attack just yet; but it was at the forefront of my mind and I could feel it.

 

                When she didn’t answer I tried once more and there was still no answer so I tried calling Lydia, then Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Scott, and finally Derek. No one answered their damn phones which had me worrying since there was a monster out there and one of them could be hurt or he could be here and no one seemed to care to answer Stiles’ damn phone calls. I waited a good half hour before trying to call the pack again and the same thing happened, like it had the time before. I was panicking by now and was trying to calm my heart rate; but as I tried I was suddenly being knocked out into a black abyss of nothing.

 

_Derek’s POV…_

                I grunted as I opened my eyes for the day and glanced at my alarm clock; my eyes widened as I looked at the time and got up pretty quickly. I was supposed to be out running the reserve this morning and I’m late. I just prayed nothing bad happened. I stalked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water before stripping down (a/n: Omg –drools-) and climbing into the shower, letting the steaming hot water cascade down my body. I grabbed my body wash and washcloth before washing up. After shampooing my hair I got out; quickly dried off before tucking the towel around my waist so that it hugged my hips. I walked back into my room and grabbed my pants and a shirt not bothering with underwear.

 

(A/n: I was literally drooling at the thought of Tyler Hoechlin in the shower… Sorry for so many A/N’s c;)

 

                I pulled on my shoes before finally grabbing my phone off the charger; I had 2 missed calls from Stiles and about 17 other’s from Scott, Isaac, and Allison and 17 voicemails. Before I was able to dial my own number to listen to the voicemail Isaac’s name popped up on my screen making my heart jump as I slid my finger to answer.

 

                 _‘Hello?’_ I said into the receiver.

                 _‘Derek get to Stiles quick!’_ He hollered and I just about growled and yelled at him when I heard the worry in his voice.

 

                 _‘What’s wrong?’_ Grabbing my keys and slamming the metal door shut on my way out of the loft. I was so not in the mood to deal with something that’s probably not really that bad; I mean the creature that’s lurking in Beacon Hills is a lot worse than whatever’s wrong with Stiles.

 

                 _‘We can’t find him.’_ Were the words that came out of Isaac’s mouth and my whole world was suddenly in slow motion as I was now driving towards Stiles house with the phone still to my ear.

 

                 _‘What do you mean you can’t find him? He couldn’t have gotten very far I mean he doesn’t have a car and he’s injured…’_

_‘He’s not here Derek, I came to check on him like I do every day for the past few weeks and he wasn’t here and the back door looks to have been tampered with. The sheriff is trying to see if he can get any prints off the handle.’_ Isaac stated and I could hear the worry in his voice. _‘Do you think it was… the creature that attacked you both?’_ He asked quietly; probably only loud enough for me to hear.

_‘I don’t know Isaac,’_ I sighed out and gripped the steering wheel tight. _‘I’m on my way; we’ll get to the bottom of this…’_ I said, for both of our benefits in hopes that it was true.

 

                We hung up after that without a goodbye because we would be seeing each other in about 2 minutes anyways. I just hoped that we could find Stiles and very soon. I pulled into the driveway and saw that the whole pack was here and the Sheriff; one car I didn’t see was Sam’s and Gabriel’s along with Dean’s and Castiel’s. I walked into the full house and glanced around not seeing 4 very important men, “Did anyone bother to call Sam and Gabriel?” were the first words out of my mouth and the whole room went silent as everyone else froze. I sighed and pulled out my phone before dialing Sam’s number that he made m/e put into my phone in case of an emergency like this.

 

                 _‘Hello Derek,’_ Gabriel’s voice rang through the phone.

               

_‘No time to chat; get to Stiles’ house… Something’s happened.’ I said, not giving him room to ask any questions._

_‘We’ll be there in 5,’_ Came Gabriel’s hard voice before a click was heard and I pulled the phone away.

 

                Being here in exactly 5 minutes as they knocked on the door before opening it up and just walking right in; Sam looked around not being able to find Stiles. He looked at me, “Where is Genim?” He asked his heart racing in worry and anxiousness something Stiles had a lot.

 

                I went to talk but Scott cut me off, “We came to check on him because he had called us a few times this morning and we didn’t answer. We wanted to make sure he was okay but when we got here we couldn’t find him and the back door had been messed with. We would have called sooner but we were a little distracted.”

 

                “He’s our son; you should have called us sooner.” Gabriel stated.

 

                “Technically yes, but he is important to us all and he needs to be found before something bad can happen.” The Sheriff said. We all nodded in agreement when suddenly Isaac bent over clutching his stomach in pain which was quiet odd until I myself winced as I felt pain running through my stomach which made me growl. Isaac was now kneeling on the floor clutching his stomach still and panting heavily like he’d just gotten kicked so hard in the stomach.

 

                “Fuck,” He said and looked up at me; my fist was clenched as I tried not to fall into the painful state. I was breathing slowly hoping to calm the pain down.

 

                “What’s wrong? Where does it hurt?” Lydia asked and Isaac gave her a dumbfounded look obviously not caring how Lydia can be. I would have snickered had it not been for the pain that was now starting to die down.

 

_Stiles’ POV…_

                I moaned in pain as I held my stomach, my eyes fluttering open and I looked around. I was in a basement or something, the walls were all concrete but the floor was dirt which meant it was either an older house or someone would have much rather have sand. I bit my bottom lip as I looked for a way out but the only thing I saw were stairs that led up to the only way out. I slowly rose from my spot on the ground and stumbled as I tried to walk towards the stairs hoping to get out.

 

                Halfway up the stairs though is when the door opened and I glanced up to find a look alike of Derek Hale standing there; its eyes were red and murderous just like Derek had explained to them the day he was attacked. They freaked me out to be honest; because they were so unlike Derek’s alpha eyes which I found to be pretty hot.

 

               As I stepped back, forgetting I was on the stairs, I tumbled down the rest of the stairs with a groan. I lifted my head when I heard the creature stepping down the stairs and ‘his’ eyes locked on me which had me backing up. I really didn’t like this; I just hoped that something would distract him from coming any closer at the moment; I really didn’t want to be eaten alive. I was being a bit dramatic yes but you would be too if you were in this situation.   

 

                He got closer and closer as I kept backing away but I knew at some point I’d have to hit a wall, and that’s exactly what happened. My eyes widened as I watched him, my eyes big with fright. He kept getting closer when the door slammed behind him and that got him to turn around; standing there was some jet black haired younger male with a goatee and dark black eyes. He looked to be taller than me by 2-3 inches, his huge muscles bulging through his tight black shirt and his blue jeans. He smirked evilly at me. I don’t even know this person.

 

                “Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… What a pleasure it is to finally meet the mate of the alpha of Beacon Hills,” he said the smirk not wavering from his face.

 

                I glared daggers at him before hissing out, “What do you want with me?”

 

                “Why, to get your werewolf mate to come here of course; it’s my job to save towns like this from beasts like him.” He stated and pulled out a stick thing that I didn’t realize he had on him. “This is my wand of electrocution; normally I don’t use it on humans but… Today I feel like using it on you, mate of a werewolf. This should be fun.” He smirked and turned it on before stepping closer, the shape shifting creature coming up behind me and holding me back. I closed my eyes knowing this was going to hurt but I didn’t want to scream; although that might get the closest wolfs attention. I felt the wand strike me sending bolts of electricity throughout my entire body, I bit back my first few screams but the next time I was full fledge screaming out into the basement sending the shape shifter into a fit of busting eardrums. He let me go to cover his ears and whatever was happening with him seemed to also affect the other guy. I ran up the stairs not even bothering to pause as I ran towards the front door, the door was bolted shut so it took me a few moments to get out the door; thankfully they weren’t up the stairs quiet yet and I was able to run out into the forest without getting caught quite yet.

 

                My feet hit the ground as I ran towards wherever I was going just hoping that they wouldn’t catch me. My sides hurt and my body was cold as it was only in the 30’s today and it was night time; don’t know what time it was but I remember it only being 12 in the afternoon when I was calling the pack. It had to be close to 9 now; I kept running my thoughts trailing to what he kept saying about mates and the alpha’s mate… What did he mean by this? Now I am curious.

 

                “Stiles?” Isaac said as he stood there in front of me in his beta form; I sighed in relief to see a friendly face but when I looked up I saw the bright red eyes of the shape shifter and panic before moving to run a different direction but he was there before I could get away. I heard a deep chuckle come from behind me and squeezed my eyes shut tight ‘fuck’ I thought and sighed in aggravation.

 

                “Don’t think it’s so easy to get away from me little one,” the man stated. “Knock him out, we have to leave town before they can find him and try and save him.” He said to the fake Isaac and turned to walk away.  In the next moment I was once again surrounded by the darkness that I couldn’t seem to get away from today.

 

_Isaac’s POV…_

                I heard the scream coming from the forest and went to take off into the woods but Derek stopped me to say that it might be a trap by the shape shifter. I was becoming antsy as I wanted to let my wolf take control and to find my mate. I turned towards the woods as I heard something and by now everyone was behind me as a confused looking Stiles came out of the woods. At least it looked like Stiles; I bit my bottom lip unsure.

 

                “How the hell did I get here?” I heard him mutter.

 

                “Is that you, Stiles?” Sam asked and stepped closer but Derek went to grab him so he wouldn’t get hurt if it wasn’t Stiles standing there.

 

                “Yes?” He looked up from the ground and saw us all; he looked a little weird though.

 

                Sam glanced back at Gabriel in realization, which I think only I caught before he turned back to Stiles and walked over ignoring Derek’s hands from stopping him. “Do you remember where you were?”

 

                “When?”

 

                “With the kidnappers, do you remember where they held you captive?” He asked again.

 

                 “At a house in the woods, but what I don’t get is how I’m here… They found me again and were taking me back to pack up so they could get out of dodge…” He trailed off and glanced between Sam and Gabriel. “They said something about how they are hunter’s trying to take out the Beacon Hills pack by stealing the alpha’s mate.”

 

                 Derek—from what it looked like—froze where he stood his eye wide. Sam huffed and ran his hand through his hair in annoyance before stating something rather important, “Genim, what I need you to do is go back to your body…” He trailed off and we all looked at him confused.

 

                “What do you mean go back to my body? I’m standing right here.” He said just as confused.

 

                “We’ll explain once we get you back, but think about your body and picture yourself in it, you’re using astral projection.” Gabriel said this time and everyone froze for a minute.

 

                Stiles nodded a little, “Okay,” and he closed his eyes tight; his eyes twitching a little before suddenly he disappeared into thin air.

 

               “What just happened?” Erica question as she starred at the spot Stiles just stood.

 

               Sam was the one to answer, “We’ll tell everyone once we have Genim back with us so we don’t have to repeat it… Plus he deserves to know.” Sam glanced at Gabriel unsure and Gabriel walked up to him pulling him into a hug.

 

               So we got together and made plans, we’d have three wolves in each group and have Lydia and Allison on four-wheelers along with Sam and Dean. Castiel and Gabriel went in separate cars to figure out if there is a way to find the house on the road. After making plans to meet either here or Deaton’s office, we split up. I just hopped we could find him and soon.

 

               Derek, Jackson, and I were in one group of wolves; Erica, Boyd, and Scott in another. The humans had left before us and we all transformed into our beta form before taking off into the woods to hopefully find Stiles. I just hoped we found him before anything to serious happened to him.

 

               I sniffed the air trying to see if I could catch a scent of Stiles but I knew I wouldn’t be able to since for some reason his scent was missing; almost as if something/someone was hiding it. Derek howled signaling we hadn’t found a sign yet but we continued looking. If I had to I would search day and night until I finally found the little whiskey brown eyed kid.

 

               Suddenly we were slowing into a halt and Derek froze up starring at one specific spot. Out from behind the trees stood a red eyed Erica Reyes; she looked so creepy and I knew it wasn’t the real Erica. We must be getting close if the shape shifter is out in the woods trying to stop us. I growled lowly in warning, I was not a very happy camper in this moment and I wanted to rip the guy’s head off; with my teeth. I would laugh at that if the situation wasn’t so inappropriate.  

 

               The creature growled back and its claws elongated getting ready to slice into us; three against one… Hopefully the odds are on our side or this would really suck… Derek didn’t waste time and he lunged forward towards the creature that pounced as well. They met in the middle the creature getting the upper hand as he pinned Derek down by the throat and I growled and flung myself forward pushing it off from Derek whose neck was already turning yellow from the black and blue the animal had left. Knocking the creature off Derek and pinning him down; I could feel Derek come up behind me and I let him take over the punishment. After all supposedly Stiles is Derek’s mate.

 

                 I’ll admit, I was really beginning to like the guy—Stiles that is—and I was going to ask him out once he was healed up from the car accident. Who knew what would happen now though, he’s not going to be healed up for longer than I anticipated especially if he was really hurt by these fucking douche bags.

 

                Derek didn’t waste any time and his teeth dug into the creatures shoulder and I saw the red fade along with Erica’s figure. Slowly it morphed into an animal before finally transforming into the human she was.

 

                “Derek wait…” I said as I realized that she didn’t know what she was doing… She was basically possessed.

 

                 He pulled back and shot me an annoyed looked before glancing at the girl who was now passed out from lack of sleep and maybe drained from being possessed. I sighed and looked at Derek with a questioning look. “We’ll need more answers… She could help.” I said and he just nodded before looking at Jackson.

 

               “I want you to take her to Deaton, have her patched up and lock her in one of the rooms until we get back. We’ll continue looking for the house and call you once we’re on our way back.” Derek stated and Jackson nodded before grabbing the girl and taking off into the other direction.

 

                After a few minutes of silence I couldn’t help but break it, “So he’s your mate?” I asked softly and glanced up at the side of his face; he had his usual look on his face almost like he was emotionally constipated as Stiles would say.

 

               “Yeah…” He huffed, “I wanted to tell him but every time I went to it felt wrong… Like I wasn’t supposed to yet; like I was missing something. I don’t know.” He said and I looked down at my hands not wanting to tell him that I too was attracted to Stilinski.

 

_Stiles’ POV…_

                 I woke up after making myself go back into my body—yes I remember this—and once I did the door was opening and the two new guys walk down. Things 3 and 4 is what I’ll call them; I closed my eyes before they could notice I was really awake. I didn’t want to deal with the torture they’d bestow upon me if they realized I was awake so I laid there on the sand of the basement as they whispered.

 

                “I don’t like this one bit man, we shouldn’t have agreed to this…” Thing 4 stated, as he talked to Thing 3. Thing 1 and two were out searching to make sure no predators were coming here and to make sure they didn’t have to hide me.

 

               “Me either but its quick cash and we really need food on the table.” The other whispered as they now sat in chairs waiting for me to wake up. One of them—from what it sounded like—was shuffling a deck of cards. I squeezed my eyes tighter for a brief moment then I took peek, I was right he was shuffling a deck of cards. Shit, I need to get out of here!

 

                “I know but we could find a job that’s way better than this; come on please can we leave? I’d rather make it without heading to jail you know?” The guy sighed.

 

                “Sorry Rocky, it’s the only thing we could find in the moment; we’ll finish this job and we’ll try and find something better. Now let’s play some slap jack.” He said before dealing out the cards in half decks. The guy—Rocky was it?—flipped over one of his cards.

 

                This is going to be loads of fun, you know?  I sighed and snapped my eyes open as I watched them play cards; it took them a while before they noticed that my eyes were open. The other guy whose name I still didn’t know walked over with a small smirk—you could tell he didn’t want to be here—he grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me up from the ground and the other guy shouted up for Thing 1. When the shape shifter never came though, he went up the stairs and began looking around but the guy that was holding my hair wasn’t about to let up anytime soon; it really hurt and it was beginning to give me a headache.

 

                “Little bitch, you deserve everything you’re going to get,” He smirked evilly and I realized that he was really enjoying this. My eyes widen as I realized that what he was saying earlier to Rocky was all a lie; does that mean Rocky was lying about what he was saying as well? The curiosity killed the cat.

 

                “Fuck you!” I spat, spit flying from my mouth and landing on his face. He growled and slapped me hard a crossed the face just as Rocky was coming down the stairs.

 

                “Here I was thinking you were doing it because you needed the money…” He glared at the guy that just slapped me. “Come to find out you’re doing it because you want too, you fucking disgust me!” He stated and went after the guy tackling him.

 

                “I have to brother of mine, how else am I supposed to support your lazy ass? I get a stress relieve along the lines by taking it out on some worthless pathetic human.” He chuckled darkly and met his brother half way. I watched them with wide eyes, Rocky pulled out a small dagger from his pocket and the other guy didn’t notice until it was shoved into his side.


	7. Another Trip to The Hosptial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack go against the guys that had kidnapped Stiles; some bloody gore details. Stiles is hurt and the pack only have a few scratches that heal rather quickly. Gabriel and Stiles moments, pack moments and feels, lots of stuff going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! So I honestly didn't think I was going to ever get this chapter out with the way everything was going down and I was having writers block. It was indeed crazyyyyyy. HUGE thanks to my beta for being patient today; honestly didn't think I was going to get it to her today. :P I really hope you enjoy this, I'm happy-ish with how it turned out. c: 
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Kudos/ Comment/Subscribe
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you are enjoying this a lot. Also I'm trying to remember Gabriel's powers or what not; so if you know any please let me know? :3 thank you!

_Chapter 6:_

_Stiles’ POV… (Still)_

               

“What the fuck is going on down here?” a voice rang out throughout the basement and I looked towards the man; I really don’t like this guy and I really wanted to castrate him like… Yeah. Harsh I know but it’s something that needs to be done so he knows not to mess with the Hale packs only human—only real human anyways: Lydia’s a banshee and Allison’s a huntress—of course he should know this. This pack has been through hell and back; we’ve beat almost all odds so far but some  still think that messing with us is fun and will wear us down. Wrong.

 

“Nothing boss,” Rocky said and glanced towards Adam; he looked very pissed.

 

The boss guy had glanced towards me with an evil smirk on his face, “Ah, I see this little fucker is awake!” He stepped towards me. I shrunk back and the two goons stepped away from me and he came closer and closer until finally he was standing over me.

 

“I want you to scream so loud that Derek Hale can hear you from his pathetic little loft.”

 

“Fuck you.” I glared and before I knew what was happening I felt a swift kick to my ribs as that Adam dude stepped up to me and pinned me down as the boss dude slammed his foot into my ribs some more leaving me bruised and possibly with a broken rib. They beat me until I was fully black and blue before giving up for the night; Adam was set to be first watch just in case I would try and escape.

 

Adam sat there shuffling the cards with his eyes on me, “You deserve so much more than this faggot.” He smirked and shuffled them even more. I just laid there ignoring every bad thing he was saying and prayed for someone to get me the hell out of here. I wanted to see my dad, Sam, Gabriel, Derek, Isaac, Dean, and the rest of the pack; I just wanted out of here and for these bastards to be dead and gone.

 

Finally about an hour after listening to Adam drown on I slowly fell asleep; not very long but asleep. In and out of sleep I barely recognized that Adam had switched out for Rocky and soon it would be the boss that would probably beat me. I sighed gently and hoped for something good to happy; if only I could leave.

_Isaac’s POV…_

                Everyone was frustrated, we had all but snapped at each other since Stiles had went missing and it was nearly midnight which meant that we couldn’t go searching for him quiet yet. Sam and Gabriel had gone to the hotel with Dean and Castiel to get some sleep and the rest of the pack had split up to their separate paths. Derek and I sat in the loft wide awake as we worried; It was tense in the room now that Derek’s ‘Stiles’ mate’ supposedly, I couldn’t help that crushing feeling though as I thought about Derek and Stiles. It hurt and I could tell I was very jealous of everything; but I didn’t know if it was because Derek stole Stiles or if it’s because Stiles might possibly feel the same way for Derek and might leave me; even though we aren’t together.

 

                I fidgeted a bit as we sat there, the TV mumbling in the background but I don’t think either of us were really paying attention. That was until a scream as loud as ever that almost put Lydia’s scream to shame broke the tension a little as we both jumped to our feet. I froze as I realized whose scream it was and how painful it had sounded and I couldn’t help but flinch back. But before I knew it Derek and I took off out the door and into the dark woods; it was midnight. We followed the sound of the scream as it got louder and louder and almost burst my eardrums, I sighed as he started to fade or cut off and I forced myself to run faster.

 

                We kept running until we came a crossed this hut; it looked very old and very unused that I was a bit unsure if anyone was even in there until I heard this whimper. It sounded so broken and like Stiles, I breathed out a breath of relief but I wouldn’t be calm until we got him safe.

 

                “What should we do?” I asked Derek quietly and glanced over to him; his nostrils were flared and he looked very pissed off about whatever he was hearing or catching scent of, I took in a breath and could smell the blood that was all over the hut thing.

 

                “We get the pack, we don’t know how many there are or if they’re human…” He said and I nodded; I just wanted to get Stiles out, I was becoming closer to the boy before this. We ran back towards the loft, once we got there we would call the pack and meet up. We wanted to be prepared for anything.

 

_Third Parties POV…_

                As Derek and Isaac ran back towards the loft to get help they didn’t realize that crimson blood red eyes were on them. He could hear the boy’s whimpers from the hut and smirked sadistically; this man was going to have fun with his prey. Not only would he get to kill the pack that he’s been longing to kill but he would also get to kill the hunter’s that killed his wife and three children afterword’s. 

°°°°

                An hour later, the pack had all arrived at the Hale loft and were now waiting for Chris, Sam, and Gabriel. Isaac was ready to go and so was Derek; they had been prepared about fifteen minutes after they got back and were about to run off into the woods when the pack showed up.

 

                “So where is he exactly?” Erica, who was standing in between Scott and Boyd, asked as she grabbed Boyd’s bicep.

 

                “He’s a good 10 miles in the woods, no one was around—well outside anyways—when we heard him and went running.” Isaac stated as he fidgeted, he was starting to take on that habit from Stiles; don’t judge him.

 

                Allison butted in as her dad, Sam, and Gabriel came into view; “Can we go get him now?” She was anxious. Not just because of the lack of sleep she had gotten that night before getting the call; but because she didn’t know what would happen once they got there. She was nervous.

 

                Chris loaded his gun indicating that he was indeed ready to go. The wolf turning to their beta forms to take off running and the human’s road the four-wheelers; it seemed that they always ended up on four-wheelers when saving someone… Didn’t it? As they made their way towards the hut though they didn’t think of all the possibilities on what might happen.              

 

_Sam’s POV…_

My son was taken from me once again just as I was getting to know him; this wasn’t something I was about to stand for. A father can’t even bond with his son with the life he’s in; I was starting to re-think about letting him stay here in Beacon Hills and making him move with Gabriel and myself. I just wasn’t sure what to do now; he had a pack but he also keeps getting hurt because of them.

 

                “So where is the female shape shifter?” I think his name was Chris asked me.

 

                “Locked up back at the loft in big shackles and chains so she can’t break free,” I said and he nodded. There wasn’t a lot of talking as we followed Derek and Isaac. I glanced out into the woods and saw something run past which had me tensing up and grabbing my gun that I had tucked into my pants.

 

                “What’s going on?” Lydia asked but I didn’t answer as I stalked over towards the woods. I circled as I heard something behind me snap and pointed my gun towards it but saw nothing. It wasn’t until I felt sharp nails in my stomach that had me doubled over in pain and clutching my stomach.

 

                “Holy fuck,” Scott said as he ran over to help, the thing having already ran off in the other direction. Gabriel ran over as well and caught me around the waist and slowly we fell to the ground with him kneeling behind me as I laid on his chest.

 

                “You okay Sam?” Gabriel asked as he pressed his hand over my wound and tried to stop me from bleeding. I sighed and looked up at him.

 

                “I’m fine Gab,” I said softly and leant up to kiss his cheek.

 

_Stiles’ POV…_

                Rocky sat there with me as the other two assholes hadn’t come to switch out with him so we sat there waiting.  I coughed as my throat had become very dry; it had been hours since I had something to drink and my body was craving it. When Rocky came over with a bottle of water and chucked it at me I looked up at him hesitantly before grabbing the water bottle and cracking it open. I sighed contently as the water hit my throat and I chugged it down.

 

                “Thanks,” I said to him after I had finished the water and he just nodded.

 

                “Welcome.”

 

                I heard banging around upstairs and two sets of feet running around before Adam and the boss dude came down the stairs. “They’re here,” The boss dude smirked; I still hadn’t caught the assholes name.

 

                “Is it the whole pack?” Rocky asked and the guys nodded.

 

                He glanced towards me with a sorry glance before they made their way back up the stairs; Rocky stepped over and grabbed me to bring me up as well and I slowly went up so I wouldn’t fall. Once we got to the top I sighed in relief and continued on to the door that was wide open with Rocky holding on to me.

               

                “Stiles, are you okay?” Scott asked once I came into view with Rocky. I nodded my head and motioned for Scott to look at the other men that had wanted my pack dead; before I’d let that happen I’d kill them.

               

                “What do you want with Stiles?” Derek asked as he stood in the center with Isaac to one side and Boyd to the other.

 

                “Why, to kill your pack of course; Stiles was just for collateral in order to get you all here. So we can kill you all.” The boss man said with an evil grin on his face and Erica growled a bit when Adam went to step towards them.

 

                Derek’s constipated look gave nothing away, “Why do you want my pack dead? They have done no harm to you or any other human.”

 

                “Oh but they have, wasn’t this one in the hospital not too long ago because the pack had something going on and he got hurt? Or the fact that the red head was manipulated by your uncle?”

 

                “Fuck you…” I said from my spot next to Rocky.

 

                “Quiet! Little shithead.” Adam snapped and I glared at him hard.

 

                In the next few moments I froze and the hunter’s attacked the wolves; not giving them a chance at all to prepare. Adam had his gun in hand and the boss had pulled out a riffle—probably from his ass for all I know—I don’t even know where he got that. I was pushed to the side as one of the wolves went to go after Rocky.

 

                “Leave him alone, it’s the other two you want.” I said and they just looked at me before running towards the group of wolves that had begun attacking Adam and the bastard. I was grateful that I would finally be getting out of here. When I looked back Adam was dead and the boss was close to being dead as well.

 

                I stepped closer just as he said, “You and that little bitch deserve to die.” He spat, blood and spit at Derek who just gave him a blank stare.

 

                “Go to hell,” Derek said and sent him a small grin before ripping his throat out with his teeth; I flinched back as blood was going everywhere. Then suddenly, I was on the ground and passed out into a pure black state.

 

°°°°

                I woke up with a gasp and began panting heavily, my nightmare having been pretty vulgar and horrific; I realized I was still in the hospital and I was getting out in an hour. I couldn’t remember for a minute what happened but then it all came rushing back. I was here because the pack brought me in and I was severely hurt; I had broken ribs—about 3 of them—my broken leg was worse than it was before and I had a lot of bruises and cuts. My bottom lip had split open when Mike—I finally got the boss dudes name—had punched me.  

 

                My body was slowly healing but I was a little better than I had been a few days ago; I was freaking out and flinching when others came near me which made a little bit of sense since I had been nearly beaten to death. I relaxed back into the hospital bed and turned on the TV; I began flipping through the TV in the room after a while and found a random station.

 

                A knock a little while later interrupted me from watching the TV, “Come in!” I called out and shut off the TV before Gabriel walked into the room.

 

                “How’re you feeling Genim?” He asked as he sat in the chair beside the bed.

 

                “I’m okay, a little sore still.”

 

                “I would be to if I was beaten too,” He said before placing his hand on top of mine.

 

                We sat there together talking and getting to know each other more and more before someone else came through the door. I glanced up and smiled softly as I saw Sam come in; he was still hurt but he was able to move about as long as he didn’t do any heavy lifting and thankfully he was healing fairly quick. Five minutes after he came in Isaac came in followed by almost the whole pack; Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Lydia weren’t there though.

 

                I sighed in contentment since I was finally back with my pack, my father, and my new family. Dean and Castiel promised to take me out after I’m healed and I couldn’t wait to get to know my uncles better. That was new, uncles, my father—or the sheriff—didn’t really have any siblings so it was weird having uncles. I loved it though and I was glad that we were going to try and get to know one another better.

°°°°

                I walked into the kitchen of Derek’s loft to prepare some lunch, the rest of the pack was lounging around now; we had been up at the reserve training all morning and had come back here to have some lunch. Well everyone else was training besides me and Castiel; Sam, Dean, and Gabriel even joined in when they had arrived. I pulled out some meat to make sandwiches and also grabbed the cucumber for as a side snack; I was a quick sandwich maker, had to be with werewolves in the house. I grinned as I prepared the food and felt a presence come up behind me. I jumped and turned around looking at Isaac who was grinning.

 

                “Can I help? I could pass stuff out or something.” He stated and I nodded having already made a good amount of sandwiches for everyone.

 

                After we passed the sandwiches out, Isaac and I sat down on the floor next to Scott and in front of Derek with our own sandwiches. Silently, we sat there eating and talking; someone turned on the TV for background noise as we all sat there mingling and eating. That’s how I liked spending my days with the pack and my family. I watched everyone silently for a moment with a smile.

 

                “Pretty comforting, hm?” Derek’s voice rang quietly in my ear and I nodded; surprisingly I wasn’t blabbering on and on.  


	8. Go on a date with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asks Stiles out and a while later Stiles get a letter; In the end one of his new found relatives is missing and has been kidnapped... What ever will the pack do to get this person back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO VERY sorry this is so late... I was having a writers block! It honestly sucked but I promise I'll get on my regular schedule next week! So much has been going on and I think that's why I've been having this block! 
> 
>  
> 
> So stuff at home going on and Work decided to add another day into my already busy life. ANYWAYS! 
> 
> THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME AND ENJOY!
> 
> Sorry it's SOOO short... I was trying to get it to my beta and get it out.

_Chapter 8:_

                Isaac stood there in front of Stiles—who was laying on the couch throwing a ball into the air; it had been weeks since the whole kidnapping and Stiles was healing at a rather fast pace. It sure did surprise the doctors. It surprised most of the pack as well that their human pack member was healing almost as fast as a werewolf; it confused them as well though… Where did this extra healing come from?

 

                “Uh… Um… Stiles… Can I ask you something?” Isaac stuttered out and looked down at the floor, a bit fidgety.

 

                “You just did,” Stiles replied—being a big smartass.

 

                “Ha ha…” Isaac sighed and shook his head. “Will you… um… w-will you… Go out with me? Like on a d-date?” Stiles sat up and the ball was placed beside him.

 

                “I would love too,” Stiles grinned towards Isaac and in return received a grin.

 

                “Tomorrow night, 7 o’clock sound good?”

               

                “Okay, sounds good to me.” Was the last thing either said before Isaac sat down and they both started watching the Avenger’s together on the couch. Sam and Gabriel were bound to show up in the next half hour and they were sitting next to each other while they waited and continued watching the movie. It was kind of like a mini date if you wanted it to count; because honestly they were all curled up on the couch watching a movie together and nobody else was around. Stiles smiled softly and nuzzled closer to Isaac feeling excited for their date the next day. He’d have to get one of the girls to help him pick out something to wear.  You know if Lydia Martin had anything to do with it then she’d have him dressing the way she wanted every single day; he’d have to ask her for help after Isaac left.

 

                About half way through the movie there was a knock at the door and Stiles got up from his position by Isaac and went to answer it. He opened the door and saw Sam standing there but no Gabriel and he motioned him inside.

 

                “Hey, where’s Gabriel?” Stiles asked curiously as he shut the door.

 

                “Went to go do something, sorry he didn’t come.”

 

                “No problem, please have a seat, we were just watching a movie.” Stiles said and sat in his original seat beside Isaac; Sam sat down in the chair.

 

                Sam looked at the TV screen, “Opps, I’m sorry that I’m interrupting.”

 

                “It’s fine,” Isaac stated and they turned back to their movie and pressed play.

 

°°°°

_Stiles POV…_

 

                I huffed as the doorbell rang a little while later—I was all cuddled up in some blankets with Isaac—and stood up once again; I figured it was Gabriel this time but as I opened the door and saw no-one was there, that confused me. I glanced around before finally looking down—‘cause that’s what would normally happen—and spotted an off-white envelope with my name on it—Genim not Stiles—and I leant down to pick it up. Walking back into the living room, after shutting the door, with the note in my hand; I walked over to my spot and sat down before just staring at it.

 

"What's that?" Isaac asked as he sat up straighter and looked at me; I shrugged and say down.

I began reading the note, 

'Dear Genim,

You might not remember me; oh who am I kidding you wouldn't remember me because you were very young when you last saw me. My have you grown; you are absolutely gorgeous and if it wasn’t for that pack of yours or your parent’s, you would be here with me right now and you wouldn’t need to be worrying about fighting. 

You're probably like... "Who is this asshole?" I'll tell you...

I was the guy that ‘took’ you; oh how that is such a terrible lie. You are mine and you should have been there with me; we were about to flee the country together.  If your "father" wasn't a police officer we would have been in Rome or Fiji. It’s too bad. But now you will have no choice but to come with me; you belong to me, not Derek Hale. I don’t care what he says…

I’ll see you soon love; soon you will be back with me and in my arms. I would have had you a few days ago, if it hadn’t of been for that stupid pack of yours. Remember love; I'll be watching so you better not try to go to the cops... Or I'll target the most important person in your life first.... What was his name? Oh right.  
  
Gabriel. 

                                                                                                                               Sincerely,  
                                                                                                                            Your only mate!'

                I choked on some spit after reading this letter out loud; my eyes snapped up to Sam who looked calm but you could see the worry and anger and that made me feel horrible. This person wanted me not Gabriel; why is he doing this? I have to come up with something to save my family and friends; that’s my number one goal.

  
  
                I felt Isaac’s hand on my arm and I stood up, “We have to save him…” I trailed off.

 

°°°°

                Everybody showed up to Derek’s loft about an hour later and we had told them what was happening and also read the letter. It was a huge surprise the impact Gabriel had on the pack… At least I thought so. The wolves were making plans to go searching leaving the humans at home to worry; but that’s not what we humans had in mind… At least not in my mind… I was going to save my dad; after all I’m the reason he was taken and I really want to get him back to Sam.

 

                I huffed and Derek lead the wolves out the door and I looked at the human; waiting 10 minutes so I knew they were out of earshot, “I’m still going out, I don’t care if you guys don’t but I know that I have to save him from someone that wasn’t even meaning on taking him.” I stated and rose from my seat; I was dressed in blue jeans, a shirt, and a red zip up hoodie. I’m glad that I decided to wear clothes for this weather as it was getting colder. That was also something that worried me, as I didn’t know where he was holding Gabriel. Was it warm or cold?

 

                “You are not going alone…” Sam stated as he too stood up.

 

                I smiled gently, before Sam and I set out on our mission to find his husband and my dad… Lord knows what will happen in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot! 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE! 
> 
> Next Chapter: May 28th! 
> 
> A HUGE HUGE THANK TO MY BETA!!!!!! Like Oml, you are so patient with me.... c: Thank you hun! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_
> 
> And Tumblr: http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/


	9. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is saved, Stiles is taken, and the pack is on high alert!

_Chapter 9:_

_Stiles’ POV…_

                I sat in the back of Dean’s Impala as we rode towards our destination; I knew what I was going to do in order to get Gabriel back for Sam. After everyone agreed to go searching with me, I got a knock on the door and opened it to find the mail man standing there with a letter addressed to me; I said a quick thanks and grabbed it before stepping back inside before opening it and wasn’t too surprised to find that it was another letter from the asshole who ruined my life.

 

It read;

                ‘Dear Genim,

                                I would really like to see you; it’s been years and I want to see how big you’ve gotten. Do that and I just might give Gabriel back to Sam. No cops or werewolves; be warned that I will kill Gabriel if you try and bring a werewolf or even called the cops. I’ll see you soon; you know you want to see me.

 

                                                                                                                                                           

                                                                                                                                                                                                       Your Mate,

                                                                                                                                                                                                          Jasper’

 

                Was what the letter read, it wasn’t anything that long but it was pretty obnoxious. I huffed at the thought and looked out the window, I felt Sam beside me grab my hand and squeeze it gently, which got me to look over and send him a soft smile. If only he knew what I was going to do.

 

                My heart started beating rapidly as I got even more nervous; I mean I was meeting the guy that ruined everything. If it weren’t for him, I would’ve still been with Sam and Gabriel; although I wouldn’t have met my pack, or the Sheriff; my dad. I sighed softly to myself hoping no one else heard it as I leaned against the seat.

 

                “You okay Genim?” Sam asked me and I nodded because I knew if I started talking I would probably blab what I was going to do; I don’t want Sam freaking out. Suddenly the car slowly came to a stop and I tensed up; Dean threw the vehicle into park and they all got out but I just stayed there frozen. After I pulled myself from my thoughts, I pulled myself from the vehicle and stood behind Dean and Sam.

 

                “I know you’re there Genim,” This guy’s hoarse voice trailed across the path between us and him. I peeked over Dean’s shoulder and saw this guy that was huge; bigger than Derek, his hair was a dark brown from what I could tell as the sun set. His eyes were really red—like the shape shifter that was healing in our basement yet to wake up.

 

                I stepped out into the opening finally and looked at the man, his eyes trailed over my body and that put me on edge and made me feel uncomfortable. “I’m here, now let Gabriel go,” I stated loud enough for him to hear.

 

                “Now, now Genim let me get a good look at you first.” He said with a huge smirk on his face, which was creeping me the fuck out.

 

                “How about no,” I stated and sent him a glare. “Let Gabriel go, now.”

 

                He smirked, “Why would I listen to my mate? Who is supposed to be submissive towards me; his dominate mate.” He stated and motioned for the guy behind him, whom I just noticed, to come forward with Gabriel in his grasp. I looked over Gabriel really quickly and could see a few black and blue bruises forming. Then another guy appeared moments later after him with another person who had a bag over his head so I couldn’t see the face. My glare hardened as I looked at the man that thinks I’m his mate.

 

                “Let them go, NOW!” I said harshly and crossed my arms.

 

                “What did I just say?” he said, his eyes flashing even brighter as his anger began to show.

 

                “You said I am your submissive mate; note that I am not and will never be submissive to you.”

 

                The guy that held onto the man with the bag over his head pulled it off to reveal a slowly healing werewolf that just happens to be the alpha to my pack. My eyes widen as I meet Derek’s eyes; fuck now this is going to be so much worse now that Derek—who is supposedly my mate—is here in front of me, being held captive by this douchebag.

 

                For this next few moments I grimaced at what I was about to do and looked at the brown haired man that went by the name of Jasper. I sighed, “If you let them go right now I’ll go with you…” I trailed off and felt all the nerves hit me. I heard a few gasps around me and saw the looks of disbelief coming from Derek and Jasper.

 

                “Very well then,” He grinned and motioned me towards him and the guys brought Derek and Gabriel over to Sam, Dean, and the rest of the gang: Allison, Lydia, and Castiel. They pushed them into the others as I walked slowly towards the man. I turned back to them once I got to him and gave them a pitiful look.

 

                “Don’t come  **looking**  for me,” I stated, my voice raising slightly as I said looking for me but the man didn’t catch it.

 

                “You don’t have to do this, Stiles.” Gabriel stated, as Sam and himself held onto one another.

 

                “I have to; he wants me, not you.” I said and sent him a small sad smile.

 

                Before anything else was said I was being picked up and was going full speed weaving through the trees of Beacon Hills as if he was trying to lose my scent and his own. I just sat there stiffly in his arms and I felt the tears well up in my eyes; I didn’t want to do this but it was the only way to save Derek and Gabriel. I hoped and prayed they understood my message when I said don’t come looking for me.

 

                That’s how I sat, stiff and tears slowly rolling down my cheeks as he ran towards wherever he was taking me. I closed my eyes for a brief moment but moments turned into an half hour—or more—and we finally made it; I opened my eyes to see this log cabin possibly in the next town over here in California and just hoped the pack traveled that far. It was pretty big and there were dead plants in the flower garden along with a huge tree in the front yard. He set me down before grabbing my arm and pulling me inside roughly.

 

                I bit my bottom lip as he tightened his grip on me more and tried not to make a sound; no doubt he would squeeze even tighter and leave an even darker bruise. The way my life has been going lately I’ve been taken a lot. Once when I was young and lately I have been taken from my pack and family; I just wish all this shit would calm the fuck down. He pulled me up the stairs towards what I would assume was his room and pushed me in first, not caring to be gentle with me at all. I huffed and caught myself after falling over and fixed myself so I was sitting on the floor and glaring up at him.

 

                “Stop pushing me around, I’m not a fucking rag doll.” I stated and crossed my arms.

 

                “To me, you are.” He chuckled before walking back out the door and slamming it, a few seconds later the lock clicked and footsteps faded. I whimpered to myself as quietly as I could and the tears finally flooded down my face.

 

°°°°

_Derek’s POV…_

                We all sat there frozen for a while after Stiles was taken from us; I would have done anything to get him back. I grunted and stood up, “What the fuck are we going to do now?”  I asked and looked over at the others.

 

                “Get him back… Duh.” Lydia stated and grabbed her phone from her pocket to most likely let the rest of the pack know what was happening.

 

                “I know that Lydia,” I huffed out and kept my face neutral even though I really wanted to tear the man that took my mate from me. He’s my mate and has been since the day we met in the woods when Scott was looking for his inhaler. I just didn’t say anything because I didn’t know how to tell him.

 

                Lydia just ignored me as she talked on the phone; I was running over things in my head on what happened and where we could look to find him. This was the second time he was pulled away from the pack and it was getting old. I feel like a big softy honestly.

 

                Once the pack arrived at the ‘scene of the crime’ as Erica put it we began making plans to split up into search parties and search for Stiles. Meaning a lot of time out in the wood or on motor vehicles to track the scent; hopefully find him before the creep does any serious damage; either mentally or physically. From what I could tell he was all over the place and that made it harder for us to track him, I looked over at Isaac who was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.   

 

                “You okay?” I asked as I stepped closer to him; the rest of the pack was making the plans to search but I needed to see if Isaac would be okay.

 

                “I’m fine, it just sucks that something keeps going wrong lately. We were fine and then bam, something confusing and big happens.” Isaac said and looked up at me.

 

                “I understand, we’ve all been through this together.” I stated and glanced over at him.

 

            He simply nodded and with that we knew neither of us had anything else we wanted to add. Everyone went to their homes for a quick change into rain gear or—like the wolves—a quick change into something not as fancy looking. Then we would meet back up in the same spot and try and track their scents through the woods; the humans following the wolves on motor vehicles.

 

            I looked up at the sky that was getting darker and sighed, it’s going to rain and thunder/lightening or it’s supposed to anyways. I groaned at the thought and ran towards my loft with Isaac to get ready.

 

            Tonight should be a fun night… Searching hours upon hours for Stiles, we needed to find him and fast. Who knows what could happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot! 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE! 
> 
> Next Chapter: June 5th! 
> 
> A HUGE HUGE THANK TO MY BETA @foreveryours_1d!!!!!! Like Oml, you are so patient with me.... c: Thank you hun! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_
> 
> And Tumblr: http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/


	10. Hungry and Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is hungry and close to dehydration;Jasper brings him food. Derek and Isaac figure something rather important out that doesn't deal with the search to save Stiles thus making it unimportant until Stiles is saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't how I planned for the chapter to go at all but I think it came out pretty good! :3 I REALLY hope you all enjoy this! :3
> 
>  
> 
> COMMENT/KUDOS/SUBSCRIBE PLEASEEEEE?!

_Chapter 10:_

_Stiles’ POV…_

It’s been at least three days since I’ve last seen Jasper; it was rather odd and I was quite suspicious, where was he? He has me in his fucking room locked up with no food or water; thankfully the bathroom was hooked onto this or I would have exploded. I huffed as I sat at the end of the bed not really wanting to get to comfortable and fall asleep; you know since I didn’t want to be brutally killed or something like that. I honestly hadn’t moved much other than to go to the bathroom and wake my sleeping legs up.

 

                I glanced up at the door just wishing for something to eat not really caring if they poisoned it or not; my stomach felt like it was going to start eating itself if I didn’t get food soon. Just as that thought crossed my mind, I heard the doorknob start rattling as they unlocked it and stepped inside. There stood Jasper, with what looked to be a tray full of food and a pitcher of water. I glared at him as he walked towards me.

 

                “Hungry?” He asked and I just nodded once. “Well good, since I have a boat load of food.”

 

                He sat the tray down and I looked at him unsure if he’d smack my hand away, he motioned for me to go ahead and I reached over pulling a plain bagel with cream cheese from the tray and ate it; thankful that I was finally able to eat, the bagel didn’t last too long before I grabbed a banana that was on the brink of going bad but good enough to eat. It stayed like that for a few brief moments, me eating and him just sitting there watching me devouring the food; he then offered me some water which I had taken right away and downed it. Gosh I needed food and water and it was so delicious.

 

                “Was it good?” He asked after he moved the tray to the floor and laid back on his left side so he could still watch me and I drank yet another cup of water. I felt myself on edge as he sat there watching me but I was too focused on the food to say anything or to glare.

 

                “Yes.” Was my one worded answer and suddenly I realized something rather important, as I remember that Isaac had asked me to go on a date and because of this douche I wasn’t able to go, that just made me angrier.

 

                “What do you want with me?” I asked him honestly curious on what he wanted.

 

                “To make you love me and give me sex when I ask for it.” He stated rather bluntly.

 

                I grunted, “Now why would I love you? You are not my mate.” I said and that got a low growl out of him as his eyes snapped over to me.

 

                “You will, because if you don’t something seriously bad will happen.” His growl not calming down; and I just rolled my eyes.

 

                “Please, like that would scare me.” I stated and looked towards him with a smirk of my own.

 

                “Wipe that smirk off your face or so help me god…” He stated and I rolled my eyes once again and began hoping that he’d leave; I didn’t want him here now that’s for sure.

 

_Isaac’s POV…_

                I huffed and fell onto the couch in Derek and I’s hotel room, it was so comfortable, I was lucky to be able to sit at the moment as we still had a lot more searching. We had searched most of Beacon Hills and then we were moving to look in the next few closest towns and hopefully we find him soon. I groaned as I laid my head back and closed my eyes; we all needed rest, the tension was bad and everyone was stressed out and shit. Erica had snapped at Lydia and almost attacked her and if Derek and Scott hadn’t been there Lydia could have been gravely injured.

 

                “Gosh I’m so tired.” I stated to the only other person in the room, Derek of course.

 

                “Me too, we have a few hours so get some rest and then we’ll get something to eat.” He said as he laid on his huge bed. I nodded and went over to the bed; we had gotten a single room since the hotel screwed up and just decided to share anyways. I climbed into my side and yawned; it seems laying down made me very tired and I could pass out any second but I heard Derek mutter something and was curious.

 

                “What was that?” I said softly as to not spook him to bad.

 

                “Nothing,” He said but I knew he was lying cause I know I heard him say something. He rolled over so he was on his side with his back facing mine; I, myself, also turned away from him and he began talking. “He was right you know… Stiles is my mate.” My eyes widened slightly and that got me to turn back over; what did he mean Stiles was his? Stiles is mine…

 

                “What do you mean? How come you didn’t say anything before?” I asked.

 

                “Because I don’t want Stiles too get to close, everyone I have ever loved has gotten hurt or was a bitch that couldn’t be trusted; what if I can’t trust him enough because of women in my past?”

 

                I sighed, “Oh Derek,” I said and tugged at his shirt a little trying to get him to turn over and look at me. “Can I tell you something that could possibly become important…?”

 

                “Yes go ahead,”

 

                “I think Stiles could possibly be my mate…” I stated and flinched back as Derek turned around rather quickly and set his glowing eyes on me.

 

                “That can’t be possible.” He grunted and went to reach for his phone which got him a weird look from me.

 

                “Who are you calling?” I asked and sat up looking down at him.

 

                “Deaton, he should have a possible explanation to why Stiles is both of our mates.” He said before dialing the number and putting the phone to his ear; a few rings later and a sleepy sounding Deaton said ‘hello’ into the receiver. “Dr. Deaton, It’s Derek, I have a very important question containing one person having two or more mates.”

 

                “It is quite possible but it’s very rare for a person to have more than 1. Why is it you ask Derek?” Deaton said now sounded a bit more awake than he was.

 

                “Isaac just informed me that he too might and could very well be Stiles mate. That’s why I was asking. Any suggestions on figuring how we know that it’s for sure?” Derek glanced at me uneasy not really sure on anything that Deaton could suggest.

 

                “Well for one you should wait until after Stiles is safe and in the know of everything. But the best bet is to maybe try to see if you and Isaac feel the same for each other as you do to Stiles.”

 

                “Uh, okay thank you.” Derek said before the both hung up and Derek looked up at me.

 

                I shrugged, “I guess we should wait for Stiles, test everything once we know he’s safe. Just in case,”

 

                Derek nodded, “Yeah, you’re probably right about that one.”

 

                Everything became a bit awkward after what Deaton said had all set in, what if I didn’t have just one mate to worry about now? What if Derek is also someone I’m going to worry about and want to protect with everything in me? Honestly, I think that sounds really good all of a sudden, being with both of them and all that beautiful disaster… I laid there on my back starring at the ceiling when I was suddenly under a heavy body with someone else’s lips on my own; I shivered as little tingles ran through my body and blushed a little. My own lips meeting Derek’s soft yet rough lips, his tongue poking out to meet my own tongue in a sloppy kiss; I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down closer to my own face.

 

                                                                                               °°°°

 

                I was panting and laying there after Derek had sucked all the air out of me, that kiss was epically amazing and extraordinary; I wanted more. But I knew we’d have to leave to get something to eat in about 10 minutes and I didn’t want to get held up in the room and not save the one person I know for a fact is my mate.     

               

                “We got to get up now,” Derek said and got up from the bed, I followed him shortly after and began getting ready; pulling on my shoes.

 

                We made our way to the nearest fast food place and placed our orders, the lady behind the mic said to pay at the first window so we got the money ready—or I did at least so Derek could drive—and pulled up to the window. After paying we pulled up to the next window and it took them about 5 minutes to get us our food and drinks. We parked in one of the free parking spots and I handed Derek his before pulling out my fries and began nibbling on one; that’s one thing that happened when Stiles went missing, my appetite hadn’t been the best and I don’t think the rest of the packs had been too well either.

 

                We sat there in a comfortable silence and ate our burgers and fries; I would glance over at Derek once in a while to find him looking back at me as well but then we’d both turn away. I would blush and I’m pretty sure Derek might have too but I couldn’t tell.

 

                We finished up our food and Derek took off not bothering to go throw away the trash considering that was something we could do some other time soon but not right now since we had something more important on our plate. I sighed as we drove past house after house that didn’t look too sketchy, as we made our way to the woods where we had been trying to search first just in case the guy had Stiles out there and we didn’t get to him because we were searching in town. That’d be obvious; if I wanted to hide someone I’d hide them in an environment that nobody was really around. If that made sense; though I’m pretty sure it didn’t make any sense.

 

                We parked beside the woods and both climbed out; Derek was sure nothing would touch his Camaro since it was too beautiful to ruin. I had laughed but was surprised later on when literally nothing had come to close to Derek Hale’s car. Of course that was in Beacon Hills and people there know better than to mess with a Hale; at least that’s what I’ve heard.

 

                “Come on,” Derek said and got out; I followed him and got out myself before we took off running into the huge ass woods. We got further in before shifting into our beta forms and running around trying to catch scent of Stiles.

 

                Hours of looking and we found that searching the woods was becoming futile and we knew we’d have to check town records on newly bought houses along with the abandon ones; you know just in case he really is in town. Making our way into town towards the Camaro being sure to shift—so no humans could see us—before we climbed into the vehicle and made our way to what we hoped was the town’s office.

 

                “Hello how may I help you?” Said this lady with big red hair full of tight curls that looked as if she had just gotten it done but knowing that it was probably her natural hair.

 

                “We wanted to see the public records for newly purchased and abandon homes please.” Derek said and the lady nodded.

 

                “One moment sir,” She said and went to get the keys before motioning for us to follow her back by going through this door and into this area where all the town workers were stationed. She unlocked another door with a key and opened it so all three of us could fit in.

 

                “If you have any questions or are looking for anything specific just come get me and I’ll help as much as I can.” She said before walking out not giving us time to say anything.

 

                “Time to get started,” with that we set out on searching through all the public records and what not searching for abandon and newly purchased homes. This was going to be a long day.

 

_Derek’s POV…_

                I pulled out the last file that neither of us had bothered checking yet and there wasn’t anything. No houses that were abandon, no homes newly bought unless you want to go back to about a year ago but I didn’t necessarily think that Stiles could have been there. I glanced at Isaac.

 

                “Let me guess, time to go the next town?” He asked and I nodded before sending the pack a group text.

 

**To: The Pack**

**From: Derek**

**5:31 PM 6.5.14**

_Nothing in Cartel! Anything new for you guys?_

**To: Derek**

**From: Erica**

**5:31 PM 6.5.14**

_Boyd, Peter, and I haven’t found anything here, moving to the next town tonight!_

                I sighed as he got replies from one person of each group stating that they had nothing and that they’d be moving to the next town which is where everyone is supposed to be meeting up. We didn’t need to go too far from Beacon Hills; at least that’s what we hope.

 

                Time to move on to a whole different town; hopefully we find Stiles because if not then I don’t even know what we’ll do. Isaac got in the car after stopping to get our things from the hotel and looked at me.

 

                “Anything yet?”

               

                “Nothing,” I said with a sigh and he shook his head.

                “What if we don’t find him?” Isaac asked.

 

                “We will Isaac, just have to look harder.”

 

                He nodded and before I knew it we were back on the road traveling towards our next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot! 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE! 
> 
> Next Chapter: June 12th! 
> 
> A HUGE HUGE THANK TO MY BETA @foreveryours_1d!!!!!! Like Oml, you are so patient with me.... c: Thank you hun! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_
> 
> And Tumblr: http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/


	11. WARNING RAPE SCENE AT THE END!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been gone for a week now and Derek, Isaac, and the pack is searching for him; getting closer and closer! Derek and Isaac really want and need to find Stiles! Stiles loses his virginity to someone he really wish he hadn't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't exactly how this chapter was going to go but I think it was a lot better than my original idea; more drama I hope. ALSO, I'm sorry to those who have to skip the last scene if they can not deal with it! It's a pretty bad scene for Stiles that's for sure! 
> 
> Kudos-Comment-Subscribe!

_Chapter 11_

_Stiles’ POV…_

                It’s now been a full week since I was taken and there was no indication that I was getting out anytime soon. I had attempted several times to get out but every time it was a huge fail and that made my hope for freedom drop lower and lower towards the ground. I huffed as I sat in the same spot that I had been since the beginning; I really haven’t done too much since I wanted to get out of here.

 

                “Knock, knock,” said Jasper as he burst into the room with a smirk on his face.

 

                “Don’t come in,” I said unhappily and watched as he rolled his eyes.

 

                “Stop with the attitude.”

 

                “Nah, I’ll think I’ll keep it.” I huffed and stretched as my back was becoming stiff from sitting here for so long and my eyes were beginning to feel heavy with sleep when he stepped closer and closer. His smirk way too obvious for me to be able to relax and get some rest for a while longer; I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep them open for much longer that’s for sure.

 

                “You think you’re so funny, huh?” He said as he pulled out something silver and shiny from his pocket.

 

                “What’s that?” I asked ignoring his question.

 

                His smirk widened even more and he showed me before grabbing one of my hands; I struggled to get free but before I could get to far my hand was being locked to the headboard.

 

                “Now time for something I’ve wanted to do for a week now.” He stated after locking me up to the headboard and footboard. I looked at him nervously and felt myself stiffen in fear as he was now looking at me with hunger and lust filled eyes. “Ready or not, here I come.” His smirk turned very evil and I tugged at the cuffs trying to get out of them.

 

                He didn’t waste time as he began shredding my shirt off of me; I looked at it as he threw the little remains left of the shirt onto the floor and he started leaving bites and licks down my neck and torso making his way to my pants. I shivered in disgust and whimpered as I tried to get my wrists free from the shackles.

 

                “No, stop, please don’t!” I begged pathetically and it didn’t work one bit as his hands went to the button of my pants and slowly started pulling them down which made me even more self-conscious and disgusted.

 

                He didn’t reply to anything as he continued to remove my clothes, he took off my pants slowly; apparently not in much of a rush now compared to when he was when he shredded my shirt. That was until he shredded my boxers which left me completely disposed and locked up to the bed. I squeezed my eyes tight and he started to try and get me hard; which wasn’t really working as I knew what he was going to do to me, I’m going to be raped.

 

°°°°

_Isaac’s POV…_

 

                Something felt wrong as we ran through the forest in Sacramento; so far we hadn’t found anything and we were getting close to the end of the forest. I huffed a bit as I thought about the odd feeling I was having and I decided that it had to do with not being able to find my mate; my wolf was trying to tell me to find him. I couldn’t though; everywhere we had searched ended in dead ends.

 

                We continued running as running when suddenly Scott froze; we had all met up at a small diner back in town about late last night and got some hotel rooms to get a few hours of sleep.

 

                “What’s wrong Scott?” Allison asked as she pulled up on her four-wheeler with Lydia on the back.

 

                “I thought I smelt Stiles scent…” He trailed off as he started sniffing around; slowly moving towards the scent. I also took a deep breath in and exhaled as I smelt that familiar scent; my mouth dried up as I realized that there might possibly be a chance that he was hurt and my animal instincts were making me on edge and ready for a fight. Derek was beside me within a second as he had stopped with Boyd to go in a different direction.

 

                “Do you think he’s hurt?” Lydia asked Scott.

 

                “I do… How else would we smell it so bad out here?” I asked as I took another whiff of Stiles scent and stalked forward some more. We all did and in our view came a cabin that looked too small to fit a lot of people; then again looks can be deceiving. It was a beaten up old log cabin that had dead flower gardens and a van parked out front.

 

                “Before we get any closer we need a plan; you can’t just barge in there and expect him not to have a few friends around.” Sam said in a whispered as he stood there peeking out from behind a tree.

 

“You’re right, plan time then. Boyd, Erica, and Jackson; I want you three to go around to the back, Scott and Allison on the east side of the cabin. Gabriel and Sam at the West and Isaac and Myself will come to the front. We try to negotiate with the man holding Stiles captive and if not we get him back even if we have to fight them or not. Got it?"

 

Derek asked his pack and did a quick glance around as we all nodded in agreement before we all moved to get stationed in our advised spots. 

 

"You okay Isaac?" Derek asked; who know he was such a caring person am I right? 

 

“I’m fine,” I said, “Are you?”

 

“As fine as I can be, now let’s go before someone comes out.” Derek said and we started making our way towards the front door. It was as if the world paused as the front door swung open and two huge men leaped out the door transforming—one a jaguar, the other a white tiger—into huge monsters.  We heard other growls off in the distance as what we assumed to be as more men and women shape shifter’s coming out the back. As Derek crouched down in his werewolf form I zoned in on finding Stiles heartbeat. I wasn’t paying attention as I finally found the erratic tic of Stiles heartbeat, like he was scared.

 

“ISAAC!” I heard a yell and broke out of my connection as I saw a huge beast coming towards me with big huge paws and vicious red eyes; it’s fur was completely night black with no touch of color anywhere on himself. In that next moment I was being pinned to the ground under a huge animal as he cut off my air supply. I whimpered before shifting into my wolf form and pushing him off me; he went flying a few feet and went to come back at me but I was on all fours with my hackles raised growling and snapping at him. We started walking circles around each other as we both viciously snarled and snapped our teeth. This mother fucker was going down!

 

He jumped towards me and I didn’t waste no time as I jumped towards him and pinned him to the ground snarling in his face; his jaw came up and captured my muzzle in its mouth which had me whimpering and trying to get free. It tore open my muzzle as I finally got away from him but before he could damage me anymore, I captured his neck with my teeth; not ending him just yet as Derek came running over in beta form; he was covered in blood as he had just ripped the other shape shifters heart right out of his chest and left him for the buzzers by the old dried up garden.

 

"Wait!" The guy yelled as he turned back into human form.

 

"Why the fuck should we wait?" Derek asked as I still had my teeth wrapped around his neck ready to end the poor son of a bitch’s life. 

 

"Please I beg of you; in exchange for my life I'll tell you where the boy is!" He yelled as I growled ready to snap my jaw closed.

 

"Hold on a second Isaac," Derek said as he patted my head making me pull away from the man and sitting beside Derek in my wolf form. "Where is he?" 

 

"I'll tell you if you promise to let me live." He stated and looked up at Derek and I; he looked a bit frightened. Just a little bit.

 

"I swear to god if you ever attack my pack again you will be a very dead man considering you already once tried to kill us; go back on your word and you'll find yourself in a whole lot of trouble..." Derek trailed off for a brief moment. "Now tell me where he is and I promise that I will let you live."

 

"He's in the basement with our alpha-to-be... He's planning to take the little guys virginity by tonight; before midnight." He said and I froze; it I was in human form I bet my cheeks would have been super pale.

 

After he told us Derek had repeated his words that said he needed to stay away from our pack or pay the consequences. Once he was free he took off into the deep woods and we watched as he ran and ran until we couldn't see him anymore. The rest of the pack had all reigned in in that moment; some looking better than others.

 

"Everyone alright, enough to finish the job?" Scott asked and we had nods all around but the humans shook their heads no as we realized that Lydia was hurt worse than the others and was bleeding profusely. Allison, Jackson—he didn't want to ruin his "beautiful" skin—, and Castiel all made their way back to the four-wheelers where Jackson would drive Lydia to the nearest hospital; not really caring if he would get a fine for it.  Allison was waiting by the four-wheelers for us and we all got ready and mentally prepared ourselves for more shape shifters. We made our way to the front door and opened it slowly ready for whatever was on the other side of this huge door.

 

_Stiles POV…_

**(A/N: THIS IS A RAPE SCENE; PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN’T HANDLE IT! I will let you know when the scene is done!)**

 

I whimpered in complete pain as I tugged at the cuffs; his fingers were dug deep into my tight hole and I wished he hadn’t as I was stiff and unprepared at the violation; not ready to be touched by anyone let alone some asshole. He curled his fingers and that had me moaning in pain as he had shoved three fingers in without any time to prepare me for what he was about to do.

 

                “Fucking asshole,” I cursed as he finally pulled away his fingers; I knew what was coming though and I knew this would hurt like a bitch.

               

                “Oh, you want me to fuck that asshole?” He smirks, “Don’t worry, you’ll be feeling a lot of pleasure very soon.”

 

                I rolled my eyes at him and turned my head away as he started preparing himself with lube; what no condom? I thought as I felt myself slowly starting to give up, I couldn’t get away so what was the point? I was locked up and my clothes were off.

               

                I felt the tears sting my eyes as he slotted himself between my legs and began grinding his ugly prick against my virgin hole. “Please, please don’t!” I asked, begging the man who was about to take my innocence away from me.

                “Too damn bad,” He said before pushing forward going into me.

                I clenched up as he did and grunted in pure pain as the man work his way into me and the tears spilt over and ran down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and prayed for this to be all over with and soon!

**(A/N: Sorry but this is the end of the chapter! Next chapter I promise will be good!)**


	12. Have to love hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is saved and the pack brings him to the hospital where they spend the night waiting for Stiles to wake up; Gabriel's the only one in the room when he wakes up and they have a cute little father/son moment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I posted two because I didn't post last week but today (June 19th) is my birthday and I was feeling generous even if it is a little late! Thank you for reading and I really hope you all are enjoying my story! Let me know what you think in the comment section below! 
> 
> Kudos-Comment-Subscribe! Thanks! 
> 
> -J

_Chapter 12:_

_Still Stiles’ POV…_

                He was about to shoot his load—fucking nasty ass shit—when I felt him sink his teeth in deep into my neck and my eyes widened in horror. He just changed me; was the only thought going through my head when suddenly he froze with his teeth on my neck and a loud crash happened somewhere in the house. Must be one of the other housemates got pissed at another and attacked them causing a few glasses to break… Or that’s what I thought anyways. Then I heard a few more crashes, some growling followed by a few brief whimpers of pain and before I knew what was happening the door flew open and a huge black wolf came barreling in and tackled Jasper off of me and to the floor before it stood over Jasper growling and snapping its teeth at him ready to rip his throat out. I tensed up as another wolf ran in and I tried to cover myself the best I could as the black wolf growled louder when Jasper tried to move; his knowing smirk made me sick to my stomach. The brown-ish red wolf came over to me and I tried to move towards it but I couldn’t as the handcuffs cut into my wrist.

 

                The wolf must have noticed as I hissed in pain; not wanting to move at all as my back and wrist hurt beyond repair at the moment. Suddenly the wolf transformed back into its human form and I flinched back a little before realizing it was Isaac and he began breaking the chains letting me free from the bed.  I whimpered as he help me stand up before collapsing; Isaac caught me before I could fall and looked around the room for something to cover me up with as I heard sound of snarling and growling coming from behind me. I didn’t want to look; I didn’t want to see Derek—that’s who I’m assuming it is anyways—get hurt because of me. It’s my fault that this psycho wants me to himself.

 

                I heard a loud yelp and then some whimpering and that made me turn around and I saw the huge black wolf laying there panting and whimpering in pain but no sign of the other wolf. Slowly the black wolf turned back into its human form and Isaac ran over to him to take some of his pain away. In the next moment I felt my body shutting down as I fell down with a loud thud and I didn’t feel anything or really hear much; the only sounds I heard before I was sucked into a dark pit was Derek’s whimpers of pain and Isaac screaming my name.

 

_Isaac’s POV…_

                What the hell do I do? Derek’s over here in pain after the shape shifter had broken his ribs and Stiles had passed out on me with no looks of waking up anytime soon. I looked between the two and reached for my phone and called the first number I could think of and dialed Scott’s number before placing my phone to my ear and sat there with my hand on Derek as I attempted to take some of his pain away.

“Isaac, where are you?” He asked as he picked up the phone.

“Basement, that’s where he had Stiles; I need help.”

                “Okay, with?” He asked confused.

                I glanced at the two again and listened in on Stiles heartbeats letting me know he’s still alive, “Stiles passed out on me and Derek fought the shape shifter; he ended up with broken ribs and the creature took off.”

                “On my way, I’ll send Boyd and Erica out to look for the thing.” He said before hanging up.

                “H-How is he?” Derek panted out as he was okay enough to talk; his ribs would take a little to heal but soon he would be good as new and be able to help me with the situation.

                “He’s okay… His hearts still beating…” I trailed off before looking at Derek, “Will you be alright if I go check on him?”

 

                He nodded and slowly I pulled my hand away and rose before making my way over to the naked man on the floor where he had passed out. I started my inspection of him to make sure he wasn’t bleeding anywhere and continued on from his legs up. Finally my eyes zeroed in on his neck as I saw the bite mark; that son of a bitch marked our mate….

 

                Our mate…? That doesn’t sound half bad to be honest. Anyways back on track; I stiffened realizing I was going to have to tell our injured alpha that our mate was marked by another man by force—I think… Does that make me a bad person?—and we wouldn’t be able to tell until we got to Deaton’s office.

 

                Scott burst in a moment later and went to help Derek who was trying to relieve his own pain; they made their way out and I looked around once again and found a pair of pants on the floor. I didn’t care who’s they were I just didn’t want to embarrass Stiles if I carried him around nude.

                I picked him up from the ground after struggling a bit to pull on his pants and made my way out the door; all the dead shape shifter’s were all over as we had a few to kill before we could save Stiles; I just wish we had gotten here before the stupid bastard marked my mate. I clutched Stiles tighter to me and made my way outside and towards the parked four-wheelers. Allison sat there with Gabriel and Sam—both of which jumped up as I came in view with Stiles in my arms. I stopped them before they could crowd him and said, “We need to get him to the hospital, he passed out.”

 

                Allison nodded and Sam got on the back of the four-wheeler as I took off running with Stiles in my arms; Scott had put Gabriel and Derek on a four-wheeler as Derek couldn’t run any longer and the other humans were all swept off their feet and in the arms of the werewolves. We ran to the edge of the forest before having to walk the rest of the way to the closest hospital; I needed to get Stiles checked out and fast; Deaton would have to check him out later on but for now we needed Stiles to wake up.

 

                “May I help you sir?” The lady behind the counter asked as we got to the hospital.

 

                “My friend needs help, he was in an accident.”

°°°°

                                We sat in the waiting room waiting for news on how Stiles was doing for about an hour when the nurse came out and told us we could go in but not too many at a time, since it was a small room and he was sleeping now. So we let some of the other’s go in before us—Derek and myself—and sighed in relief; Derek was still in some pain beside me but with the rate he was healing he was trying not to be too obvious.

               

                After everyone was done and it was just Sam and Gabriel sitting in there I helped Derek up slowly and we made our way into the room; Stiles was hooked up to an IV and sleeping soundly as Sam sat by him; Gabriel was standing by the window and this felt like a strange sense of déjà vu.

 

                As I sat on the couch and sighed in relief; Stiles was fine, he was breathing on his own and what looks to be no injuries. He was only dehydrated but now he had an IV in his arm and was being pumped full on some liquids. He might have been fine in that moment but I still felt a bit antsy as if something bigger was coming; maybe that’s just me but it’s how I feel.

               

                If only we knew…

°°°°

_Derek’s POV…_

                I walked over towards his bed as Isaac sat down and I quickly glance over Stiles making sure he was okay… When I saw a huge bandage on his shoulder and became utterly confused. I hadn’t heard anyone say he had gotten hurt…

   

             “What’s wrong?” Sam asked as I felt his eyes on the side of my face and I just pointed at the bandage.

               

                “That, what happened there?” I asked and glanced over to Isaac to see if he knew.

               

                He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before glancing up at me, “He marked him…”

 

                “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

 

                “You were injured and in the process of healing; telling you our mate was marked by another man while you were hurt would have made you go after him. I promise that the bastard will get what is coming to him…” He trailed off as he growled softly letting me know he was thinking about tearing that man apart; he clenched his fists and I walked over quickly placing my hands over his.

 

                I glanced up at him and whispered, “Calm down, you thought I was bad? Have you seen yourself in this very moment? Isn’t the alpha supposed to be the one worrying about the pack; especially his mate or mates, in my case?” I asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood a little.  

               

                “Oh shush; I can worry since he’s just as much my mate as he is yours.” Isaac said and playfully shoved me before standing up from the couch and walking over to the hospital bed where Stiles laid looking a bit pinker than he had.

               

                Isaac reached out and placed his hand on Stiles arm and almost instantly the little black lines were crawling up his arm and I was confused again; why was he in so much pain?  All these questions came to mind as I thought about what was wrong with Stiles.

                “So you know who I was talking about now?” Sam stated and smirked at me; instantly I knew what he meant. The day at the hospital, when he figured out that I was Stiles’ mate, he said something about him not being the only one and I glanced at Isaac who looked confused.

               

                I chuckled and nodded, “Yes, now I know what you were talking about.”

 

                “Good, that was getting a bit difficult to hide from you three; I mean you all have some sort of feeling for one another and yet none of you have said anything to the other person or people.”

               

                I just shrugged and Isaac still looked a bit confused but slowly realized what we were talking about; after that we all settled down waiting for Stiles to finally wake up from his little sleep ‘coma’ if that’s what you want to call it anyways.

°°°°

_Stiles’ POV…_

                I sighed softly as I let my eyes flutter open but was soon to close them as a bright light was being shined into my face and that left me annoyed as I closed them again.

               

                “You’re up,” I heard someone say from somewhere in the room and I tried hard to remember where I had heard this voice from but I couldn’t remember who it was. I opened my eyes—slowly—again and glanced around before they landed on the only other person in the room at the time; Gabriel.

                “Oh my,” I mumbled as I reached out to him and soon we were in a tight embrace; it was traumatic. First he’s taken from us and then he’s traded out for his only kid to take his place. I felt the tears come to my eyes as I thought about everything that had happened at that cabin and I whimpered.

 

                “What’s wrong?” He asked as he felt the tears beginning to seep through his t-shirt.

               

                “I can’t get the pictures of what happened out of my mind…” I hiccupped and felt more tears roll down my face but wiped them away.

 

                “Sh, sh, it’s okay Genim; you’ll be okay.” He said and I flinched back a little as he called me Genim and I looked up at him as a stray tear rolled down my face.

 

                “Can you please not call me Genim, that’s something that asshole called me… I don’t think I’ll want to be called Genim for a long time.”

 

                “Sure… Stiles,” He said and I nodded at the name before calming down in his arms and relaxing against him. Some might call me a fool for trusting someone so easily but I feel a connection with Sam and Gabriel. I don’t know it’s because they are my father’s but it’s there. That’s for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot! 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE! 
> 
> Next Chapter: June 26th! 
> 
> A HUGE HUGE THANK TO MY BETA @foreveryours_1d!!!!!! Like Oml, you are so patient with me.... c: Thank you hun! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_
> 
> And Tumblr: http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/


	13. What does this mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it and find out c;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! ANOTHER CHAPTER! :3 It's been a while and for that I'm sorry! omg I really hope you like it and love the other one that I will post today! Also I will try to post one tomorrow as well but we will see! I hope you enjoy it! It took me a while to get over my distraction! ;P 
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Kudos, Comment, Subscribe!

_Chapter 13:_

_Derek’s POV…_

                I huffed as I was awoken from my sleep to the smell of rotting flesh; or that’s what I assumed it smelt like. I wanted to continue to sleep god dammit! I hadn’t slept more than 2 fucking hours in the past week! But this smell just kept lingering there in the hospital room and I couldn’t help but crack my eyes open and take a good look around the room in case of a threat. My eyes landed on Stiles though and I noticed how pale he was, laying there with his eyes closed, and the bags under his eyes looked as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. I was curious as to why he was so pale and as I was about to get up and get the nurse, the smell hit me again, stronger than it was before, and I cautiously took a step towards Stiles.

 

I glanced at the heart monitor that was beeping awfully slow; I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and my eyes darted to the bandage on his neck covering the bite that Isaac had found signaling that he was marked by another wolf. I wanted to growl at that and become the man’s worst nightmare but first I needed to know what was going on with Stiles and why he looked so pale; maybe also looking into the disgusting smell circling around the room.

               

                “What’s wrong Der?” I heard Isaac’s soft sleepy voice from the couch by the door and glanced over towards him with my eyebrows still furrowed. Suddenly Isaac was on high alert and was making his way over towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep calming breath once he did and relaxed a little under his touch. “What’s going on?”

 

                “Can’t you smell that? Or see how pale he is?” I asked and suddenly Isaac was looking towards Stiles with his nose in the air taking in the smell of the room. His eyes watching Stiles before glancing at the heart monitor to find it slowly beeping with Stiles’ heartbeat.

 

                “What the fuck is that?” He grunted as his hand flew up to his nose trying to block out the smell as it was that horrible.

 

                “I don’t know but I think we should have the doctor take a look at Stiles.” I stated and began worrying again as Isaac had removed his hands from my shoulders to get closer to Stiles. I followed behind him and watched as he pulled the bandage back from the wound on his neck.

 

                “I think you’re right…” He said before glancing back at me. “Go get her then,” Isaac said and I shook my head. I wasn’t about to leave Stiles right now and from the looks of the wound on his neck that was bleeding black blood; I think we might need a supernatural doctor.

 

                “I didn’t mean that doctor, Isaac…”

 

                “Call him then.” Isaac said and we glanced back towards Stiles neck; Stiles hadn’t stirred at all even though we were messing with the bandage on his neck. Let’s just hope he doesn’t freak out on Deaton or one of us standing over him looking at it.

 

°°°°

_Stiles’ POV…_

                My eyes opened slowly and the blinding light burned my eyes that made me squint and grunt; have to love bright lights—or the sun even—that are obnoxiously annoying. I opened my eyes again glad that I was used to the light now and noticed Derek, Isaac, and Dr. Deaton standing around waiting for what I would assume was for me to wake up.

               

                “What’s going on?” I asked after clearing my throat and glanced at them confused before Deaton started speaking.

 

                “It seems that the bite that the alpha shape shifter has given you is rejecting Stiles; now there are a few reasons this could be happen.” Deaton stated from where he stood near Derek and Isaac; it was in that moment that I realized they were looking at the bite—or what was supposed to be the bite—it was gone.

 

                “What does this mean?” I asked trying not to freak out to much.

 

                “It could be because it was meant to be a mating bite and it’s rejecting it because you have t-” He cut off as he glanced at Derek and Isaac then continued on saying something else. “Or it could be that you are rejecting it for reasons such as Lydia did; honestly there are a few different things as to why this could be happening.” He said.

 

                “Which one do you think it could be?” I asked and I could see the curiosity on Isaac and Derek’s faces as they too looked at the doctor. Must be they hadn’t talked about it much when I was out.

 

                “I’m going to say the first one, since that seems more realistic than the later."

 

                I nodded as I looked down at my hands which were clenched in my lap as I thought about what he was saying. As I sat there thinking I realized how hungry I was feeling; it was almost to the point of when your stomach starts growling for food. "I'm hungry," I randomly blurted out five minutes later; although I was still sitting there thinking about what was going on, why did Deaton cut off?

 

         "I'll go get you something from the cafeteria." Isaac said and I smiled gently in appreciation before he made his way out the door. Derek motioned with his hands that he would follow Isaac and as he left Sam and Gabriel were walking in. Deaton stood there for a moment before saying his goodbye and walking out the door.

 

     "Hey Gen-Stiles," Gabriel said, cutting off as he was about to call me Genim. 

 

     "Hi," I said and sent them both a small smile.

 

°°°°

       "Thank you for getting me food," I said to Isaac and Derek as it was now just the three of us in the room together. The TV in the corner was playing quietly in the background as it played '2 Broke Girls', Isaac was sitting beside me on the chair and Derek was standing by the window, looking up at the moon; in a few short days it would be the full moon and you could tell the wolves were getting anxious as it got closer. I knew that Derek and Isaac had better control along with Scott; but it was Jackson, Erica, and Boyd that were still a little out of control but by next full moon they should be fine!

 

                “You’re welcome Stiles,” Isaac said and sent me a small smile; I was new to the whole being nice to one another and having come close to commenting about the scarves or what not but I was able to control that. But this was definitely new.

 

                As we sat there, I could feel a tension building and I was curious, I just couldn’t seem to get myself to just ask what was wrong. They have been here every moment unless my dad or I sent them to get food or go running; I knew they needed it. I sighed to myself before glancing up and looking at Isaac who was watching the TV now instead of me and raised an eyebrow before looking at Derek who had yet to turn away from the window.

 

                “Can we please talk about the elephant in the room before I explode from all the tension?”

 

                I saw Derek physically tense up now and Isaac’s head snapped towards me with wide eyes; I just shrugged and waited for one of them to respond.

 

                “What elephant?” I could tell that Derek was trying to say there wasn’t any tension going on but I knew better than that and give him a look.

                

                “Don’t lie; I know something is going on.” I stated.

 

                “He’s right,” Isaac muttered as he too looked at Derek who looked like he was trying to shit but it wasn’t coming out; oh so it was emotional enough to cause him emotional constipation… Huh….

 

                “Please… Enlighten me,” I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

 

                Derek sighed heavily and turned back to the window as Isaac started off, “Well… While you were gone we figured something out that is very important for the… Three of us,”

 

                “What’s that?” I was confused now, as I stared at Isaac.

 

                “Well… How about we start at the beginning from before you were even taken by… Let’s call him douche-bag, I like that name.” Derek said and turned around so he was finally facing us; I couldn’t tell what emotions were on his face as it was blank like usual.

 

                “What about it?” I asked completely curious now.

 

                “A while before, probably a few months now, way before you were taken Stiles… I came to realize that the reason I let you stay with the pack,” He paused as if he didn’t know how to say his next sentence and was a bit hesitant. “Other than of course you being Scott’s friend… It was because I was beginning to like you; not just in a ‘friend’ kind of way either but something more.”

 

                I stared at him flabbergasted as to what he had just told me, I must be dreaming because there was no way Derek fucking Hale liked me more than a friend; I always assumed he didn’t like me one bit. He just kept me because of Scott and because he wanted Scott in his pack not the lone omega like he would have become if it hadn’t of been for me talking him into joining Derek’s pack.

 

                “Are you trying to tell me that you like me?” I asked before I could stop myself, I knew that was what he meant but I needed to hear it for real and not just vaguely. 

 

                “Yes Stiles, I like you more than I probably should. You’re my mate and someone that has been there for me and my pack for a long time.”

 

“Okay… But I don’t understand how Isaac is also in this?” Confusion was something that I couldn’t seem to get away from within this past hour and I keep feeling that it’s getting worse as time goes on.

 

                It was Isaac’s turn to talk this time as he had been sitting there silently listening to Derek’s confession; which I didn’t think was real, this all had to be a dream, right? “Because I was beginning to feel the same way; until one day during training at the old Hale house… Something changed in me that day and it was almost as if my wolf was running on 6 cups of very strong coffee, or in another sense like you… off your Adderall.” He stated as his cheeks began to flush bright red and I looked at him in shock.

 

                “What was it that made your wolf act all crazy? If I remember correctly to the day; you were pacing back and forth; the rest of us just looked at you like you were crazy before we continued training.” I said and he nodded.

 

                “Yeah, that day, but I didn’t know what it was or what was going on to me until the next day when you, me, and Scott went to Dr. Deaton’s to help with some stray puppies that were left on his doorstep that night.” He continued on after a short pause and looked up at me, “That day Scott and Dr. Deaton had left the room to get something, I believe it was nail clippers or something to trim their nails and after they left I could finally smell the amazing smell of axe and a hint of pine that I had been trying to figure out where it was coming from the night before. I kept sniffing around as you were playing with the puppies; in those minutes we were alone I realized something big.” He glanced at Derek who nodded for him to continue and he began speaking again. “I realized that my wolf had been reacting to its mate; it honestly surprised me and scared me so much. When you looked up from the puppies and asked me what was wrong and I just stated that I had something to do and left? I was trying to calm myself down; I felt that if I had stayed in the room with you any longer I would have… Attacked you and freaked you out.”

 

                I took a deep breath and let it sink in…

 

                Now what the fuck was I supposed say?


	14. I'm your... what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another one! I had promised 3 but... I kind of had work today for 9 hours and that made me run a bit behind but I will try to post it tomorrow! 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Kudos, Comment, Subscribe!

_Chapter 14:_

_Stiles’ POV…_

            

                A couple days later, after Derek and Isaac explained everything to me, like the fact that I had two werewolf mates and how it became quite hard for them to be around me; especially during the full moon and all. Derek and Isaac were sat in the front seats of the Camaro as we drove down the streets of some town that was about half an hour away from Beacon Hills; it had been a long and silent ride, none of us had actually talked all that much since they explained everything to me and I was still in the process of processing everything. Along with feeling absolutely disgusted with myself and hating myself for letting Jasper do this to me and get away with it.

 

                “You okay?” Isaac would ask from the passenger seat and I just shrugged; I just wanted to wallow in my own self-pity and eat a gallon or more of ice cream by myself and try to clear my head of the things that happened to me.

 

                “Stiles, you’ll have to talk sooner or later…” Derek trailed off as he slowed down for the yellow light that turned red a second after he stopped.

 

                I just shrugged again and I heard Derek sigh in frustration and Isaac staring at the back of my head before one of them turned the music up and blasted some old rock & roll music. I can’t help it that I didn’t want to talk to anyone! Sorry.

 

                Slowly I felt my eyes drifting shut and finally I let sleep consume me, the sounds of the music lulling me to sleep and I prayed to god that I didn’t have an awful nightmare.

 

_Isaac’s POV…_

                “What are we going to do Derek?” I whispered about a half hour after Stiles fell asleep just as we were crossing back over the line to Beacon Hills.

 

                “I honestly have no clue…” Derek said as he kept his eyes on the road with a typical emotional constipation look; he never was good at telling people what he was feeling but I knew… He was just as upset and pissed off as I was, Stiles was hurt beyond repair and we pilled all the mate shit on him, which made him totally unlike himself and that scared me a little.

 

                It fell silent after that as we pulled down the street that Stiles lived on with the Sheriff, who had been worried sick and was restless to know what was going on with his son. We got there about two minutes later and almost immediately the Sheriff came running out in his bath robe and slippers. Huh, who knew that the Sheriff wore anything but his uniform…? Hah, totally kidding.

 

                “Where is he?” He all but shouted as we pulled ourselves from the car and put our hands on his shoulders to keep him from waking Stiles up.

 

                “He’s sleeping; looks like he hasn’t slept all that well in weeks.” Derek replied as he was starring off into space; his emotions trying to make themselves known and he couldn’t allow that; he’s Derek fucking Hale, he doesn’t want to show his emotions.

               

                “But other than that; is he okay?” The Sheriff asked and this time I answered.

 

                “Physically he’s okay, for someone that was abused in ways that I don’t want to talk about… Mentally he will always be traumatized and in some sense he’ll always remember that this happened and he will be scarred.” Isaac said and the Sheriff sighed before offering us to come inside and Derek went and grabbed Stiles from the backseat; being gentle with him.

 

                Derek walked in before us and brought Stiles up towards his room as the Sheriff and I sat in the living room awkwardly. It was eerily quiet between the two of us and I was thankful that Derek came back into the room and sat down beside me as the Sheriff stared at us expecting something—I wasn’t quite sure what, maybe Derek knew—I looked towards Derek, confused, before looking back at the Sheriff who was sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest and was looking between us.

 

                “What’s going on between you three? If I remember correctly you didn’t like each other for a long while there and yet… You seem to be very protective over him.” He asked sternly and I froze up.

               

                “Nothing Sheriff,” Derek stated with a blank stare, it kind of creeped me out with how good he was at being emotionless; guess that’s what happens when hunter’s take out your family, but not only take them out but using you to do it. Kate Argent, Ladies and Gentlemen; talk about an eye roll and a huff of anger.

 

                “Mhm, sure… Like I believe that; now spill son or I will kick your ass.”

 

                I didn’t know what to say as I watched the Sheriff glare at Derek who in return gave him a poker face until finally I answered, “I think it’s because he’s pack sir,” I lied. Derek and I both knew it was because he was ours just like… I guess I was his and Stiles and he was ours….?

 

                Does that even make any sense whatsoever? Probably not but I didn’t really care.

 

                “Right, well why so suddenly hm? What about all the other times? He was in danger; you didn’t seem too worried then, so why the sudden change?” He kept asking questions and I knew it was getting underneath Derek’s skin as I felt and saw him stiffen beside me.

 

                “He wasn’t in a lot of danger then?” I asked and shrugged trying to tell him I was unsure but I knew that this wasn’t good to say to the kid’s dad, well I can’t exactly say kid now can I since we’re about the same age…

 

                “What’s going on down here?” I heard a sleepy voice ring from the stairs, as Stiles walked down them; rubbing his eyes and almost falling down the rest of the stairs, something he normally does because he doesn’t like to pay attention.

 

                “Just having a chat with these fine boys; how are you feeling Stiles?” He, the Sheriff, asked as he stood up fast from the chair nearly knocking it over. No doubt he would have knocked it over if he had werewolf strength though. He made his way over to the bottom of the stairs to meet Stiles who was on the last step when his father hugged him super tight. Stiles hugged back looking at Derek and I, I sent him a small sad smile and looked away.

 

                “Uh dad, you can let go now.” Stiles mumbled and the Sheriff let go of his son with a sad smile and Stiles knew that he knew and froze up. But he pushed it aside and shook his head before wandering off towards the kitchen with Derek watching after him as I looked at the Sheriff, who was also watching his son walk away.

 

                “I’ve never seen him so quiet…” He said gently and I knew if we didn’t change the subject soon he’d start crying.

 

                “Um…. Are you going to be okay sir?” I asked and felt bad for bringing Stiles home like this; he wasn’t himself that’s for sure.

 

_Gabriel’s POV…_

                “What do we do? He’ll be changing soon and he needs to know but it’s hard to bring anything up right now considering what he’s going through.” Castiel said from his spot on Dean’s lap on the hotel’s couch and I sighed running my hand through my hair.

 

                “I know this Castiel, but we have to do this slowly, he could truly freak out if we just blurt it all out at once. I know he needs to know and don’t worry, he’ll know soon enough.” I said and felt Sam shift next to me as he got comfortable; I reached out and grabbed his hand in my own pulling him in closer.

 

                “How will you do that though? He’s going through so much right now.” Sam asked and I looked at Castiel who nodded.

 

                “Well we have ways to calm him down but in order to help him right now he needs to know; we need to help him. We being Castiel and myself; you two can worry all you want but we will help our son/nephew.”

 

                Castiel nodded in agreement and Sam looked a little skeptical but put his trust in me to save our son from harm.

 

                “Now that we have talked about this, can we go get some damn pie now?” Dean asked from the couch and I couldn’t help but chuckle at him; always the one for pie at a time like this.

 

                “Fine but I get to choose this time.” Castiel stated as he got off his lovers lap with a smirk and ran towards the bedroom door to get to the car before Dean could even realize what he had said.

 

                “Such kids,” Sam said but I could see the smile on his face as he shook his head before looking at me seriously. “He’s going to be okay, right?”

 

                “As okay as we can get him love, now don’t you worry too much about it.”

 

                He nodded and pressed a quick little kiss to my lips but I wasn’t about to let him get away that easily as I pulled him in once again and kissed him. I bit his bottom lip gently and tugged before pulling away with a small smirk and turned away to walk towards the door. Sam groaned.

 

                “Mother fucker,” He muttered but proceeded to follow after me towards the car so we could go get pie.

                

                 “You love me!” I said in a sing-song voice and grinned before getting into the car with him not a moment after.

 

_Stiles’ POV…_

                Derek and Isaac had left about an hour ago and dad was making dinner—healthy since I scolded him for eating so bad while I was… away—and I sat in the living room the TV playing for noise but I wasn’t really watching it but thinking about everything that had happened. The Jasper shit, finding out that Isaac and Derek thought I was their mate, and the whole thing with Sam and Gabriel. A lot of serious life changing things have happened within the past few months and if I was being honest, I wanted to go back and make sure it never happened. But of course I couldn’t but I also guess that if I hadn’t done the stuff I did, I would have never found out the truth about dad and mom not being my real parents, or Derek and Isaac never would have told me I was their mate—okay maybe they would have—but the Jasper stuff was something I could have lived without for the rest of my life. I would never get over it.

 

                I sighed softly to myself as I thought about it and a thought came to mind, one about Derek and Isaac and it wasn’t something I could completely ignore. Once I was okay to live my life again, with the bruises and rape that I endured while… ‘Away’, maybe I could give them a both a chance? But that’s a little far fetch, since it will take me a long time to get over everything and that would leave Derek and Isaac unsure if I even wanted to be with them.

 

                “Overthinking too much might give you a brain cramp.” My dad said as he sat in his personal recliner with the leg part up and he was chilling with his plate full of food.

 

                “Sorry…” I said.

                “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” He said as he took a bite of his BBQ chicken thigh and I shrugged.

 

                “I guess…”

 

                “You know, I kind of expect more than two worded answers, right?”

 

                “I know dad…” I said.

 

                “Just because you add another word doesn’t mean it always answers what I’m asking.” He huffs and rolls his eyes.

 

                “Sorry, it’s just… I’ve been through a lot recently, I just want it to all go away; you know?” I asked as I sighed and looked down at my hands.

 

                “I know Stiles, and for the time being I will give you the chance to actually wallow over whatever it is that happened to you, but eventually you will need to talk about it and just say something longer that three words.” He stated and I nodded.

 

                “Thanks dad, hey um…. Do we have any ice cream?” I asked and he nodded ‘yes’ before explaining where I could find the untouched ice cream. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a couple spoons and bowls, along with the ice cream and made my way back into the living room; tonight I would allow him some ice cream but it was mostly for my benefit since all I wanted to do was eat ice cream and cry myself to sleep.

                   

                  Which I did about 2 hours later after eating almost the whole thing of ice cream and watching a movie with my dad. 


	15. Much needed talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part of the story where Stiles, Isaac, and Derek needed to talk. Stiles is slowly healing but he can't make any promises or commitments. Isaac creeps on Stiles while he sleeps and a huge pack movie night. Very little Winchesters in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sosososososososososoooo sorry that I didn't have this out D; I've been so busy and my boss had given me a few more days at work because my coworkers called out. But I'm trying as long as I get one out I should be fine? right? Super sorry. Had to read this chapter over before I could post! 
> 
> KUDOS/COMMENT/SUBSCRIBE!

_Chapter 15:_

_Stiles’ POV…_

It’s been a week since my venture back into Beacon Hills and I had literally locked myself in my house, not going outside unless I absolutely had to. Dad was beginning to worry more and more about me but I didn’t really care. I just shrugged it off and went about my business. 

 

It’s been equally as long since I’ve last seen Derek, Isaac, Sam, and Gabriel; I just didn’t want to deal with people and I hoped that they understood that. I turned on the TV after making my way downstairs; this has been my life for the past week.

 

Suddenly my phone started ringing and I jumped in shock before looking down at the screen to see that Isaac was calling. I debated for a couple seconds on whether I should answer or not; I was going for the latter but decided against it and answered.

 

“Hello?” I said into the mic, expecting him to reply right off.

 

After a few seconds I was about ready to hang up when Isaac started speaking, “Hey Stiles, it’s Isaac, we were wondering if you’d like some company tonight?”

               

                “Uh… Who do you mean by ‘we’ first?”

 

                “The pack, we’re thinking maybe a movie night.” He stated and I looked around the room.

 

                “Uh…” I bit my bottom lip thinking for a second before replying, “Yeah sure… What time?”

                “Around 7, I’ll bring pizza.”

 

                I leaned back on the couch, “Okay, sounds… Fun…” We hung up and I pulled myself up from my spot on the couch and looked around. I needed to clean and now; maybe even take a long hot shower. I started with the kitchen and went from there and made my way to the living room, then the mud room.

°°°°

_A Few Hours Later…_

                Finally I was done, all the cleaning was done, snacks were set up for everyone; now all I needed was a long shower! I made my way up the stairs and into my room; I still had about an hour and fifteen minutes before they were to show up, which was a relief as I grabbed my clothes from my room then made my way into the bathroom. I turned the water on to a decent temperature before stripping down out of my sweats and hopped right into the shower.

 

                Washing down with my favorite body wash and relaxing under the water, letting the water run over my body with my eyes closed. When suddenly Derek’s toned torso and Isaac’s crystal blue eyes came to mind and it sort of got a reaction out of me… If you know what I mean; I knew that the wolves would be able to smell if I was to do anything about it, so I tried to think of something nasty but it didn’t work. I was still as horny as hell when I started though and was worried that they'd be able to tell that I was horny while I was in the same room as them; that would be equally as horrifying if I didn't take care of it now. I huffed and closed my eyes thinking about the two of them, all pressed up together, tongue battling against tongue and hands traveling in very personal areas; my dick twitched and I bit my bottom lip before taking myself in my hand and tugging hard.

 

 I moaned lowly and leaned my head back against the wall of the shower and continued pleasuring myself with my hand, my thoughts stuck on the two people that I couldn't seem to get out of my head. My legs felt like jelly as my orgasm came closer and closer as I pumped and by that point I couldn’t help the moans and then my body tensed up as I came in my hand. My breathing was ragged and I was trying to steady myself enough to actually finish my shower and get out before the pack got here.

 

               I sighed and stood up finally; I grabbed the soap and started washing up, hoping that once I did and maybe sprayed the shower with cleaner that the wolves wouldn’t be able to smell it. But knowing me they will and I’ll be very embarrassed and run away from them to hide in my own embarrassment. I dried off and got dressed once I got out and quickly sprayed the shower down before going to do my hair, it was a bit longer and I would soon need to get it trimmed, so I looked a bit more presentable.

 

               I went downstairs and grabbed my phone which was on the coffee table and checked the time, 6:55 the clock read and I was really glad that I had a few minutes to sit down and relax before they would all be here, hounding me to watch movies and eat all the pizza and sweets I could. I knew tomorrow I would feel sick to my stomach from all the junk food but I didn’t care.

 

               Exactly five minutes later there was a knock on the door and I replied with a ‘come in’ knowing they could hear me and I wouldn’t have to bother getting up to answer.

 

               “Hey batman,” Erica grinned and ran over to me, jumping on me and I winced.

 

               “Ow, hey now don’t break the human here!” I pouted and glared at her.

               Erica smirked before climbing off from me and making her way over to Boyd who sent me a nod before pulling her to sit down on the floor; not too far away from me. Jackson and Lydia said their hellos before also finding a spot to cuddle on the recliner—don’t tell my dad—and then Allison and Scott came over to me; Scott gave me a hug before dragging Allison to sit on the floor by Erica and Boyd, Scott’s shoulder was lightly pressed up against my leg which made me relax. I glanced up slightly to find Isaac and Derek standing there awkwardly and I just motioned for them to sit down; I knew they hoped I would accept that I was theirs and that they were mine but I just couldn’t do it. Not for a while, I needed to help myself first and they needed to try and not push it on me.

 

               “What movie are we watching first?” Isaac asked and pulled out a few movies from the plastic bag full of goodies; Derek held a couple pizzas and I motioned for him to set them down on the coffee table before pulling myself up from the spot I was sitting to go into the kitchen and grab some paper plates. I bit my bottom lip gently and grabbed then pausing before heading out. I took a deep breath at the thought of everybody here but shook it off and walked back into the living room hoping they couldn’t smell my anxiety.

 

               I sat the plates down by the pizza before grabbing 2 pieces for myself and sat back down in the spot I was sitting before I got up. Isaac put the movie in, before sitting down next to Derek and in between us but closer to Derek almost as if he was worried about getting too close. I mentally sighed and was thankful that the movie was now playing.

°°°°

               Around the half way mark—or maybe it wasn’t the half way mark—I could feel my eyes starting to close. This was the first time in a long time that I felt safe enough to sleep and I couldn’t keep my eyes opened; I tried hard but it wasn’t happening.  I sighed and let my eyes slip closed for the first time in two days, I would enjoy this relaxation while I had it.

°°°°

_Isaac’s POV…_

               I was curled up on the couch in between Stiles and Derek; leaning against Derek’s arm and holding his hand lightly just in case we needed to move quick. The pack didn’t know anything about our ‘relationship’ if that’s what you want to call it. Derek didn’t want to make anything official just yet with Stiles not giving us any inkling that he wanted to even attempt it. We get it but we weren’t going to make anything official until we knew if he was going to try and accept us. We’d wait forever if that meant that Stiles was actually all in.

 

               I glanced over to find the kid who Derek and I shared a bond over sleeping soundly with his left cheek pressed against his palm and his pink lips parted as he snored lightly. I nudged Derek gently and he too glanced over at Stiles; I couldn’t help but smile a bit as we watched him start twitching in his sleep. 

 

               Throughout the rest of the movie Derek and I—mostly myself I think—watched Stiles. There were moments when his face would contort into what looked to be surprise or fright; but the worst of them all was the pained face. It threw me off. I wonder what he was dreaming about anyways.

_Stiles’ POV…_

_“Stiles…” A deep voice said from somewhere close by; maybe in the woods since that’s where I am in this exact moment. I turned around looking for the person that was calling out my name._

_“Who’s there?” I called out as I continued to look around and became confused as I didn’t see anyone._

_“Stiles...” It called again and I turned around again coming face to face with a huge dark gray wolf that had black and white patches all over him. Three of his paws were black and one was white; he was smaller than Derek when he’s in wolf form but still pretty big._

_“Who are you, what do you want from me?” I asked the wolf who was looking at me with dark blue and gold mixed colored eyes._

_“Why… I’m you, or more specifically your wolf.” He stated and sat back on his hind legs after he got closer to me._

_“My wolf but how is that? I am not a wolf at all…” I said, confusion no doubt written on my face._

_“Just because you aren’t one yet, doesn’t mean you won’t be in the future Stiles.”_

_I stood there quietly for a moment before I looked back up at the wolf, “Why am I here?”_

_“I need you to not freak out with what I’m about to tell you, in two days something inside of you will awaken, something so big that you won’t know what to do with yourself. Someone will come to help you though and you don’t need to worry about that.” He said before sighing softly and looked back at me. “Another thing… You should try to let Isaac and Derek in, you’ll need them to be around when this happens; which means you need to try and socialize with them.” He stated giving me a look as if he thought I was going to protest._

_“O-okay…”  I was still a bit confused but dropped it. The wolf was now starting to fade away and I felt like I didn’t want him to leave. “Wait, is there anything else?” I asked but the wolf just sent me a small wolfy grin and faded away._

_ &nb sp;                   _

_°°°°_

               I groaned as I went to roll over, not realizing that I was still on the couch and rolled off the side; I grunted in pain as I smacked my head against the floor. “Ow fuck,” I muttered as I rubbed my head and tried to shake the pain away.

 

               “Are you okay?” someone asked and I cracked my eyelids open a tiny bit to see Derek staring down at me with an amused but slightly concerned look and I nodded. Sitting up as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes so I could check the time. Thankfully the ‘pack night’ landed on a Saturday night and we didn’t have school; I slowly got up and glanced at the time to see it was 9:30 in the morning on a Sunday.

 

               “It’s too early,” I groaned as the doorbell rang and trudged my way slowly towards the front door. I pulled it open and saw Dean, Castiel, and Sam standing there.

 

               “Morning,” Dean said with a smirk, “You look a little exhausted… Late night I’m guessing?”

 

               “A few actually,” I mumbled under my breath before forcing a grin and offering for them to come inside.

 

               “Where’s Gabriel?” I asked, finally noticing the absent of one of my father’s. I had decided to group them all together until I could find good names to call Sam and Gabriel.

 

               “He had some calls to make so he stayed at the hotel, he should be here in about an hour.” Sam stated as we all walked into the living room where the pack was pulling themselves up from their puppy pile; somehow in the night everyone made their way into a cluster—minus Derek and myself I guess—and they were just barely getting up. Isaac stood in the middle of the room for a brief minute stretching out as he had just pulled himself off a very uncomfortable floor.

 

               “What’s for breakfast?” Erica added, she still sounded a bit tired from where she stood leaning against Boyd; her eyes on me.

 

               “What do you feel like making?” Was my come back; I loved making food for them, or I used to but now I couldn’t really think about food, my head was not in the right place.

              

               “But it’s your house, we’re the guests…” She trailed off giving me puppy eyes.

 

               “I’m not the one who invited you to stay the night.” I said in disbelief and shook my head before rolling my eyes and stalking off towards the stairs; I needed to get dressed and I didn’t want to argue with Erica; that’s for sure.

 

               I heard her say something else but chose to ignore her as I climbed the stairs two at a time, a shower sounded fairly nice but I was too lazy; so instead I grabbed my clothes and started to change. I quickly got dressed and checked my phone to see a text from Sam letting me know that they were coming over, which was sent about an hour and fifteen minutes ago. I chuckled slightly and shook my head before making my way down the stairs, the smell of pancakes wafting through the house and I closed my eyes taking in the smell before heading towards the kitchen where Isaac and Allison stood over the stove making pancakes, eggs, and sausage.   
  
    "I guess I owe you two a thank you..." I said, biting my bottom lip when Isaac looked up at me in surprise almost as if he didn't hear me come in. Which I doubted but who knows, he could have been deep in thought. Remind me later to talk to those two…

 

               “You’re welcome Stiles,” Allison said and sent me a small smile.

              

               “I appreciate it.” I walked over to the coffee pot and started putting some coffee grounds into the new filter and began brewing it.

 

               “Go relax, we got this.” I told Allison after making my way over to them, she nodded and handed me the spatula before going into the kitchen. Afterword it was quiet between Isaac and I, although I knew he wanted to say something and I bit my bottom lip wishing he would start the conversation but knowing he probably wouldn’t I glanced over at him. “We need to have a conversation.”

 

               Isaac jumped as if startled that I would actually say something and he turned to me pausing as he was cooking, “What do you mean?”

               “About stuff that I would not want other werewolf ears to hear; this is between the three of us.” I said and gave him a look. He nodded and I could hear some shuffling going on in the living room but ignored it. I grabbed a notepad and wrote on the paper, ‘ **After the rest of the pack leaves; you, Derek, and I need to talk about everything.** ’

 

               He didn’t reply but gave me a quick nod before turning back to whatever it was he was cooking, I think it was sausage. We finished making the food before calling everyone into the room to eat. Erica and Boyd sat next to one another in the living room as usual, Isaac sat on the floor by Derek’s feet; Scott, Allison, and myself sat at the kitchen table while Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel—who had shown up while I was changing—all hovered at the kitchen counter saying that they had already eaten and knew how hungry people could get; especially werewolves. I nodded in appreciation when they said that before sitting down. Lydia and Jackson had made their way out the back door with their own breakfasts and were sitting at the table outside.

 

               After we were done our food Allison and Erica washed and rinsed the dishes while Lydia put them away as the boys lounged around the living room watching TV and rubbing their full tummies—minus Destiel and Sabriel, yes I gave them couple names—while waiting for the girls so they could head out with their respective partners. Derek and Isaac would stay behind of course as we had a very important discussion.

◦◦◦◦

               “‘Bye everyone thanks for coming!” I called from my spot on the couch as they were now thankfully leaving and I sighed in relief at actually getting through a pack get together without having a meltdown.

 

               “What is it we need to talk about?” Isaac asked first after I questioned them if the others were out of earshot.

 

               “The last conversation we had where you let me in on the whole ‘mates’ thing.” I stated bluntly, I wasn’t about to beat around the bush and I needed this conversation over with quickly because if it wasn’t, I knew I would possibly have a breakdown in front of them.

 

               “What about it, Stiles?” Derek asked as he sat down one the couch next to me.

 

               “It’s going to take me a long time before I’m even close to trying anything, after all that happened… I just don’t want you two to feel like you have to wait for me.” I was feeling bad and the feeling in my gut, like some form of regret and guilt, was forming in the pit of my stomach. Something was telling me I didn’t want to do/say this but I knew I had to because I wouldn’t be ready for a while.

 

               “We get that Stiles’… We will wait for you… I can’t promise you that we won’t be together but I can promise that we will wait forever for you if we need to.” Isaac said and glanced at Derek who nodded in agreement.

 

               I nodded and sighed, “If you say so…”

 

               “Is- never mind…” Derek said and he looked away, “We should probably head out.”

 

               I bit my bottom lip re-thinking about letting them leave, I kind of just wanted to be by myself but my guilt of everything was eating at me and I wanted to make it up to them so I blurted, “Stay…” My eyes widened slightly.

 

               “Are you sure?” Isaac asked as he stared at me in shock, I nodded and looked down at my hands feeling embarrassed.

                             

               We sat watching movies for a good few hours before they headed to Derek’s loft, if I didn’t feel so disgusting about everything then I would have offered them to stay with me. They had been growing on me before I was taken and I decided that I wouldn’t tell them that, not yet.

              

               I sighed softly and pulled myself to make dinner for the first time in what felt like a long time. Baked sweet potatoes, asparagus, and grilled chicken; and placed the food onto plates once it was done just as dad walk in the front door and took off his jacket and holster. I saw him freeze as he breathed in the scent of home cooked food and made his way into the kitchen.

 

               “Hey Dad,” I said as I sat the plates down and went to grab the drinks and silverware.

 

               “What’s this? Stiles actually out of his bedroom and cooking; the house looks a bit cleaner as well. Are you okay son?” He asked as he glanced at me, I nodded and motioned for him to sit down.

 

               “I’m fine dad,” I said and sat down at the same time he did.

 

               “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked once again and I just nodded before we both began eating our food.

 

               “Yeah, I’m fine.” I said with a small forced smile.

 

               He just nodded and we sat there eating our food in silence until finally my dad set his fork down and looked at me. “What’s really wrong Stiles?”

 

               “Nothing dad, just thinking about a lot of stuff; Sorry if I’m making you worried…”

 

               “If you say so son; if you need to talk please come to me and we’ll talk until whatever is wrong is solved.” He stated and I nodded in appreciation before finishing up my food. Dad relieved me from doing the dishes and sent me upstairs to lay down, something about me looking a little pale.

 

               I climbed the stairs, setting out to grab my clothes and hopping into the shower; I washed up quickly and stepped out of the shower. I pulled on some boxers and my pajama’s before heading back to my room, climbing into my bed, and falling asleep with only one thought on my mind.

 

               ‘I will try as hard as I can to get better… If not for me then for him, and that's a fact.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE!
> 
> A Big thanks to my Beta Milly! 
> 
> Next Chapter: August 21st! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for updates! http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_


	16. Light and Severe Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles in pain, a flashing light, and a lot of Derek and Isaac holding Stiles hand.

_Chapter 16:_

_Stiles’ POV…_

**Two Days Later…**

               I woke up gasping for air before realizing that my nose was stuffed, my head was pounding, the room was spinning, and my throat was scratchy. In other news, I felt like total and utter shit, I whimpered as I sat up, the room spinning as I fell back on the bed.  “Fucckk,” I huffed and closed my eyes hoping the dizziness would go away.

 

               I laid there and finally started to get up—slowly—and made my way into the bathroom; my reflection in the mirror looked pale and I was sweating profusely. I groaned and left the bathroom and made my way down the stairs, making sure to hold onto the handle on the way down so I wouldn’t fall forward.

 

               “What’s wrong with you?” Dad asked as he sat at the table reading the newspaper; I shrugged and felt the tickle in the back of my throat worsen and a cough erupted from me. I groaned after the fit of coughing and sat at the table slumping back into the chair.

              

               “I feel like someone hit me in the head with a mallet and stuffed something up my nose so I couldn’t breathe.” He sighed.

              

               “I better not catch whatever this is, I have work you know.”

 

               I smiled gently as I realized that he was giving me a look and held up my hands in defense, “Sorry, I can’t help it when I get sick.” 

 

             He sighed and nodded before going back to reading the paper. I laid my head against the table and groaned as I felt another coughing fit coming on. "I have work soon; do you want me to see if someone from the pack can come over or maybe Sam? Gabriel?" Dad asked.

 

            I nodded and closed my eyes, "Whoever you can get to come." I said before I started coughing.

◦◦◦◦

           An hour later the doorbell rang, dad was finishing getting ready for work, so I pulled myself up and went to answer the door; only to find Isaac standing there with a couple grocery bags in his hands. I raised my eyebrow at them and looked up at him.

 

       "The sick kit, I figured I’d try it with you, since it used to help when my mom did this for me when I was younger." Isaac said and I motioned for him to come in, not wanting to hurt my throat as the pain was getting worse. He stepped into the house and went straight for the kitchen and began unloading the bags. I went back to my spot on the couch were I had my blanket and pillow set up along with tissue, a trash can, and a glass of water.

 

   A few minutes later, just after I had pulled the covers over myself Isaac came back into the room with what looked like a bowl of soup. He stopped in front of me and held out the bowl which I gladly took from his hands. “Thank you,” I mumbled knowing he’d be able to hear me with his werewolf hearing.

 

   “Welcome,” He smiled gently and I grabbed the spoon before scooping some into my mouth, the liquid wetting my dry throat perfectly and I bit back a small moan.

  

   “This is good, thank you.” I smiled gently and ate more of the soup as we both sat silently watching whatever random movie I had on. I didn’t know what since I wasn’t really paying attention but watching him from the corner of my eye. After the movie was over, he got me another bowl of soup and some more orange juice as I scrolled through Netflix looking for another movie to watch. I was… Glad… You know, that I actually had someone taking care of me while I was sick; never have I felt this bad that dad had to stay home or call someone to take care of me. He came back with the soup and O.J. just as I was starting ‘Avalon High’ a Disney movie that I hadn’t ever seen but was interested in watching.

 

   The rest of the day consisted of watching movies, eating soup, drinking fluids, and the occasional nap. I had fallen asleep a few times during the movies and was beginning to feel better by the time my dad came home, relieving Isaac from his ‘babysitting’ duties.

 

   “Hey, Isaac?” I called out and he turn back to me as he was putting on his shoes.

 

   “Yes Stiles?”

 

   “Thanks… For today I mean.” I nodded once and he just shot me an awkward smile and nodded before making his way to the door throwing a quick goodbye over his shoulder.

 

   Later that night, I shot up from a sound sleep pain coursing through my body and sweat rolling down, I whimpered and tried to catch my voice so I could call for my dad only to realize I couldn’t find my voice. Almost as it I didn’t have it anymore, I silently screamed as pain shot through my body even harder and I clenched my fists against my sides hoping the pain would settle but it wouldn’t. I was breathing hysterically and tears were rolling down my face. I pulled myself up from the bed only realizing that the pain had worsened, I didn’t give up through as I stumbled around my bedroom before finally making it to my door.

 

   ‘Dad!’ I silently screamed knowing he couldn’t hear me as I collapsed in the middle of the hallway, suddenly this bright light flashed throughout the hall and I was blinded for a moment only to realize that the light was gone. Where the hell did that come from? I shook my head of the thought more focused on getting to my dad’s room through the pain.

 

   “Stiles!” My dad’s voice rang out a couple feet away and I whimpered again as he tried to come even closer to me but was held back by an unknown force field. I held my hand out to him as the tears streamed down my cheeks. Dad ran back towards his room and I could hear, yes I said hear, the sound of him clicking away on his phone, he was calling someone.

 

   “-Come here quickly, Stiles is hurt!” I heard him yell and he appeared with his cellphone to his ear and a very worried look on his face. “Call-” He went to tell whoever to call someone else but I screeched loudly as the pain took over my body once again, I was shaking and crying, the room was spinning and I just about threw up from the pain.

 

   I didn’t know how much time had passed when I came back from the episode but Dad and Scott were now standing there watching me with worried and pain filled eyes. I went to ask them what was wrong until suddenly I was screaming again and the bright white light flashed again, the pain taking my body to a new extreme as I tried to grip onto anything I could get my hands on. I blacked out this time, almost falling over onto the floor fully as I clutched myself tight and passed out into a dark abyss.

 

   “Stiles…” I heard a faraway voice say and for a minute I thought I was dreaming until I realized that no, I was only waking up and it was somebody calling to me to wake up. I let my eyes flutter open for a brief moment before hissing and closing them tight.

 

   I tried again and this time my eyes adjusted to the brightness of my room, the light was on and I glanced around seeing Scott, Dad, Gabriel, and Sam standing there mumbling to one another, probably wondering what was happening to me… I wish I knew.

 

   “Hey, you’re finally awake, welcome back.” I heard someone say from beside me and I glanced over to see Isaac kneeling by my bed, his hand on top of my own.

 

   “Why is everyone here?” I asked tiredly, thankful my voice was back but sore—along with the rest of my body.

 

   Isaac gave me a look, “Because we were worried about you.” He said in a duh kind of tone and I nodded silently, I bit my bottom lip as I could feel a twinge of pain coming to me once again and tensed up.

 

   “You okay?” I heard another voice on my other side and turned to see Derek standing there with his arms folded and a blank face. I knew though, from the look in his eyes, that he was just as worried about me as everyone else was.

 

   “Just a bit of pain, I’m fine.” I forced a smile and he rose as eyebrow at me and I looked away from him. A minute later I felt a hand on my left hand and another on my right, I sighed softly as the pain flowed out of me; but I felt guilty for letting them do that. I wanted to pull my hands away but neither of them would let me. I could feel sleep trying to take me over after they took enough of the pain away and stifled a yawn. Isaac ran his hand through my hair gently then and slowly I started to fall asleep. Once I woke back up I’d try and figure out why I am feeling so shitty and all that pain, even questioning that bright light that seemed to keep appearing when I was in a lot of pain.

 

   “Sure you are,” Derek muttered as he sat down beside me and ran his hand through my hair. Instantly I relaxed and sighed in relief as the pain subsided for a moment and let my hand fall to my side so it was on top of Isaac’s; that wasn’t my intention but I’ll leave it there for now. 

 

"Thanks," I whispered tiredly and attempted to smile in my tired state but it might have come off as a grimace.  I slowly began closing my eyes and fell into a deep sleep; my body slowly healing from the pain.

 

◦◦◦◦

               I was startled awake by what sounded like a chair slamming onto the floor and placed my hand over my chest and gasped. I could hear the muttered curses coming from the hallway and raised an eyebrow, what the fuck is going on… I pulled myself slowly from the bed—still a bit sore—and made my way out into the hall slowly, a slight buzz of pain running through my body but I didn’t think about it as I came upon a scene on what looks to be Sam and Gabriel explaining something to the sheriff who had dropped his holster and guns to the ground.

 

               “What’s going on out here?” I asked softly, my voice a little rough from all the screaming and yelling in pain.

 

               “Stiles… There’s something big we, no I, need to tell you; it’s part of who you are and where you come from…” Gabriel said and I looked at my dad before looking back at them and nodded gently before motioning them to come into the room. They followed me into my slightly messy room and I sat on the bed while Sam sat on the computer chair and Gabriel was pacing a little. The look on his face almost as if he was very unsure about something.

 

               “Are you okay?” I asked with a raised eyebrow but got no response as he kept pacing for about another 10 minutes; Sam and I sat there quietly and I kept glancing between the two of them very confused. Sam caught my look and sent me a small smile and we continued to wait patiently—well I tried to at least, I wonder who I get my impatience from? It most likely wasn’t Sam, he seems like he’s very patient. Although I guess looks could be deceiving?

 

               Abruptly Gabriel came to a stop in the middle of the room and huffed before running a hand through his hair and walked over to me, sitting on the side of my bed and I watched him with curious eyes waiting for him to say something first. Even though I really wanted to demand what the hell was going on, but I held my cool!

 

               And that’s the moment… When my life changed forever; good or bad we might never know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE!
> 
> Next Chapter: September 5th
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for updates! http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_


	17. Nem-What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam moments along with a big explanation to Stiles and a bit of anger. Mentions of a healing process...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my boss and manager f-cked up my schedule a lot this past month and I'm freaking out because I haven't been able to get you a chapter out! I could have made time but I finally got it. Also I just barely got passed the Gabriel talking to Stiles in this chapter. I wish it was better than what it is, but I was having a hard time as it was and I was like; fuck it. Also thank you to those of you who have stuck by me! <3 ENJOY THE CHAPTER!
> 
> ANY MISTAKES YOU SEE PLEASE COMMENT OR EMAIL ME: MusicIsLove125@gmail.com

_Chapter 17:_

_Sam’s POV…_

               “Calm down, you’ll do fine and he’ll be okay with it.” I said to Gabriel, who was lying on the bed freaking out about whether or not our biological son would understand… He needed to know with he’s going through right now, on the day of his 20th birthday. I don’t know if they know it’s his actual birthday or not; the Sheriff might have given him a new ‘birthday’. I sighed and grabbed his hand and pulled it into my lap before tracing the lines on his palm.

 

               “I can’t calm down, what if he doesn’t want to see us, me, again?” He asks and his face looks panicked.

              

               “What did I just say? I said calm down, everything will be fine, yes he might need time to process but he will accept it.” I stated and watched his face as he stared up at the ceiling, his brain going a mile a minute.

              

               “If you say so,” He said before turning his head toward me, I smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss him gently; he cupped my cheeks keeping me there and kissing me a bit harder than I had initially intended for this kiss. I could feel myself getting into it though and he trailed his tongue gently across my bottom lip and I parted my lips slightly. We made out for quite a long time and I realized that he was trying to take my shirt off. Pulling back slightly I lifted my arms and let him take it off before returning the favor and taking his off.                        

 

               He pushed me back onto the bed and crawled up towards me before kissing me hard once again and stealing my breath away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him equally as hard and we laid there like that for a little while longer before clothes were thrown all over the room. We held onto each other as finally, in what felt like forever, we made love to one another and just held each other.

◦◦◦◦

**(A/N: I was going to go into detail with that last scene but I decided to hold off on one of those scenes.)**

_Gabriel’s POV…_

               I pulled my clothes back on and sighed knowing what I’d have to do; I could feel him now like 10 times more than I could before. I knew once I told him he’d have lots of questions and will possibly be hurt; he didn’t know where he came from or that he was different, so throwing this bombshell out there will definitely shock him. I heard Sam talking on the phone to the Sheriff; he was letting the guy know that we’d be over and that we’d need to talk to Stiles alone. I turned towards Sam just as he was getting off the phone and gave him a questioning look.

 

               “He’ll tell Derek and Isaac that Stiles and the two of us need to talk alone and make sure to send the wolves out of earshot. Said he’d be heading to the station soon too so we have time to explain it all.” Sam said and I nodded in appreciation.

 

               “Let’s go then…” I said and we did, I got up from the bed fully dressed once again and made my way over to the stand that held our keys. I picked them up and turned back towards Sam who gave me a look; he knew I was about to try to back out and wasn't giving me an option. I huffed and made my way out the door and to the blue rental car and got into the driver’s seat, a moment later Sam got in and just like that we were off to the Stilinski household.

 

               When we got there, John had opened the door and nodded at us before allowing us inside before shutting the door and glancing at the two of us who were on our way up; he slowly followed after us.

 

               “What’s going on?” He asked and I shook my head knowing Stiles needed to know first but Sam grabbed my arm once we were up the stairs just standing in the hallway.

 

               “Tell him,” Sam stated as he gave me a look and I huffed and nodded; looking at the Sheriff who was looking between the two of us expectantly, waiting for some sort of explanation.

              

               “Tell me what?”

 

               “Uh… You might want to sit down or something…” Sam said and the Sheriff shook his head no and crossed his arms, one of his hands hanging onto his holster which I had now noticed. Then, I started to explain everything, everything Stiles needs to know and should know. By the end of it, the Sheriff was looking at us like we were crazy and maybe we are; I realized he was about to drop his holster and before I could rush forward to catch it, it had clattered to the ground making a lot of noise.

 

               We all stood there in shock for a moment when suddenly we heard, “What’s going on out here?” in a horse and quiet voice that had us all turning and looking at our son. I sighed as I took in his appearance, his hair was all disheveled, he had raccoon eyes from the lack of sleep and his clothes were in a need to be straightened up. 

 

"Stiles... There's something big we, no I, need to tell you; it's a part of who you are and where you come from..." I said and he replied by nodding towards his room and we—Sam and I— followed him. Sam and Stiles sat down on the bed together while I began pacing back and forth; it went like that for a while and I barely heard Stiles ask if I was okay. I stopped in the middle of the room abruptly and ran a frustrated hand through my hair before turning towards the two people I care for most, who were sitting on the bed. Suddenly I was on the bed with them and facing Stiles who was looking at me curiously but a bit annoyed.

**(A/n: and here is where we are currently)**

_Stiles’ POV…_

    "I don't know where to even begin Stiles.” Gabriel stated as he finally calmed down enough to try and explain what he wanted to tell me.

 

               “Just… start from the beginning?” I stated.

 

               “Uh, yeah that’s probably best…”

 

               I waited patiently for him to finally be able to tell me what he wanted or even needed to say. I glanced at Sam and back at Gabriel; what could be so important that he was freaking out over it?

 

               “I’ll be brutally honest with you then, my name is Gabriel, after the archangel; now listen, I don’t normally explain but right now you need to know.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I am the archangel Gabriel, now before you try and interrupt what I’m about to say, I’m telling you the truth. When I was younger and stuff was happening up there with father I ran away, I came down to earth.”

 

               “Wha-” I was about to asked but was cut off my Gabriel holding his hand up.

 

               “Back then I didn’t regret coming down to earth. It was something I needed to do for myself and in coming down I had to change my appearance in order for so my brother’s couldn’t find me. You might think I’m crazy but I can prove it later. Anyways, so I became someone that they couldn’t recognize, even became a trickster in order to hide my power.” Gabriel was now staring at me, but it looked as if he was in a faraway place. I honestly didn’t know if I believed him or not; he could be lying.

              

               “But then I met the Winchester brothers, and slowly I fell for this guy with long hair and gorgeous eyes, who in return also liked me back. It took us years before we even told each other.”

 

               “Your fault,” Sam said with a small smirk.

 

               “That was not just my fault sir,” Gabriel chuckled slightly. “Anyways, back to the story…. Probably after two months of dating we found out we were pregnant with, you.”

 

               I just sat there silently and stared at him waiting for him to continue, although I was curious on who was actually the pregnant one…

              

               “You were a surprise, a very good surprise and we were so happy and couldn’t wait to have you with us. There were a few complications though; that actually had us very worried the last few months of the pregnancy. But we had gotten through it together and we weren’t about to let anything bad happen to you.”

 

               “Because we already loved you so much and we didn’t want the complications to get in the way of being able to hold you and tell you we loved you.” Sam cut in and patted my shoulder.

 

               “We got through it, we had you two months later, we kicked the complications butt and got to hold you and hug you; and for one year we had you with us. Until one, absolutely terrible day you disappeared. We never thought we would see you again.  I know this has nothing to do with the whole archangel thing but I’m getting there, give me a second.”

              

               I nodded and bit my bottom lip, holding my questions back.

 

               “When you were born we could see it, the grace you held inside of you; I mean after all you were the son of an archangel and a human, you were bound to get something from me. You were too young for it then so we bound it; we wanted to make sure you were for one, safe. For another to be untraceable from the other angel’s, it was a dumb idea and we should have never did it. You disappeared after and I couldn’t trace you especially because you were so far away. It was such a stupid decision and I regret it every day, if you had been unbound we would have found you.”

 

               My eyes widened and I squeaked out, “W-what do you mean I got something from you? Are you trying to tell me I’m part angel?”

 

               “You’re a Nephilim Stiles, A son of sons of God.” Gabriel said.

 

               “What the actual fuck?” I said and pulled myself up from the bed staring at him in disbelief. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

 

               “Because Stiles, what happened to you, that pain you felt it was the bound lifting; and let me guess, there was a bright shining light right?”

 

               I huffed and nodded, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

 

               “It was you coming to be your full Nephilim, a big thing…” Gabriel said as he looked me up and down. “I can see your grace, it’s really beautiful.”

 

               “There is no denying your Gabriel’s kid,” Sam said as he was also staring at me, I turned to look at him.  “The crossed arms, the glare, and the huffing; something Gabriel does when he’s mad.”

 

               I uncrossed my arms slowly and bit my bottom lip, “What does the bound breaking mean though?”

              

               “Well, it could be because you are old enough and because you are finally around us, but it could also mean that danger is coming.” Gabriel scrunched his eyebrows together, “But I don’t know exactly was it is, it’s probably best to be prepared for the worse.”

◦◦◦◦

               A while later and after a lot more questioning, I was still in complete shock but I knew that I just needed time to process, and maybe try and do more research on this. They just told me about a piece of my life that changed a lot of things, is this, what Deaton was talking about when he said I had a spark? Was that just the beginning of the bound breaking? How did Deaton even truly know? I know he’s an emissary but geez.

 

               I had more questions but it was now getting late and I just, I wanted to curl up in bed and sleep. My body was still sore from all the pain and I needed all the rest I could get.

 

               “One more thing Stiles, Castiel and I were talking, and since… Angels have a way to heal people who’ve been hurt we had talked about maybe performing a healing ‘spell’ if that’s what you want to call it.” Gabriel said and looked at me.

 

               “Heal from what?” I asked confused.

 

               “From Jasper, you mean?” Sam said as he glanced at Gabriel who nodded.

 

               “If that’s what he wants.”

 

               “Yes.” I decided to jump on that, if I could heal from this, and maybe finally be able to be with Isaac and Derek? I’m all for it, I really want to do it.

 

               “Are you a hundred percent sure?”

              

               I nodded and Sam smiled gently, “We should probably head out, you need to rest and we need to get back to the hotel and check on Castiel and Dean.”

 

               “Okay yeah sure, see you two tomorrow?”

 

               They agreed before getting up and collecting their things before heading out the door leaving me to my thoughts. Oh what an eventful day. 

              

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE!
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta Milly for editing! 
> 
> Next Chapter: October 9th
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for updates! http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_


	18. Movie Nights with Derek and Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Isaac show up after Stiles learns about his Nephilim side from Gabriel and Sam; they end up sleeping over and cuddling has happened. Then Stiles leaves to meet up with Sam, Dean, and the angels. Guess you'll have to read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This filler chapter really really sucks! I'm so super sorry I know. :/ I rushed it a bit but I promise to edit this in the future and add some more stuff to it. Thank you all for reading and enjoy! 
> 
> Subscribe, Kudos, Comment! 
> 
> ~J

_Chapter 18:_

_Stiles’ POV…_

               It was 2am and I haven’t been able to sleep at all, all I could think about was what Gabriel had told me, I’m a Nephilim. How is this even possible? No scratch that, I know how that’s possible, but why me? After everything, why now? I couldn’t help but to keep thinking; my mind was racing as I stared up at the plain white ceiling that was not in every bit, interesting.

 

               My mind was getting the best of me so much that I almost didn’t hear what seemed to be a knock on my window. I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion, who was that and what the fuck did they want? I swear to god if that was Scott coming to get information on why he was kicked out when Gabriel and Sam were here then I will punch him, not even bothering to care if my hand hurts afterward.

 

               “Coming,” I called out as the person knocked again; I pulled myself from the bed and opened the curtain to find Derek and Isaac crouching on the roof. I pulled open the window to let them in and stepped back. Once they were inside I sat down on the side of the bed and sent them a small forced smile.

               “What did Gabriel and Sam want to talk to you about?” Derek asked.

 

               “It’s not something I really want to talk about right now, sorry.” I stated and glanced up from looking at the floor.

 

               Isaac nodded and shot Derek a look as he was about to grill me for information, it shut him up though and I appreciated that Isaac made him stop. I don’t want to tell them yet, maybe once I know a bit more; I don’t know.

              

               Since they were here I had decided to invite them to watch a movie, it wouldn’t make any sense if they had come only to leave moments later. “Why don’t you two stay and watch a movie?” I asked awkwardly and they both nodded in agreement. “Movies are over there, go ahead and pick one,” I said as I walked towards the door to get drinks and possibly some popcorn. I got what we needed to have a proper movie night and climbed back up the stairs, I sighed softly as I kept thinking about it—about the healing thing—and finally got back to the room.

 

               I set the stuff down before crawling into bed on my side as Isaac and Derek sat on the other side pressed against each other. I admit, I felt a twinge of jealousy run through me but I shook it off as the movie started, my mind slowly focusing fully on the movie. About half way through the movie I could feel my eyes closing, but I fought it off as long as I could, I didn’t want to sleep and dream about… THAT.

 

               “Go to sleep Stiles, we’ll wake you up if you start tossing and turning.” Isaac whispered into the darkness of my room and I sighed softly as I let myself relax a bit more and slowly I drifted off to sleep. I snuggled further into my pillow—which happened to be very warm and comfortable—just before I was completely out.

◦◦◦◦

               I sighed softly after having already woken up and groaned, I didn’t want to get up; I thought as I tried to bury my head even further into the pillow but I froze once I realized that it wasn’t a pillow. I gasped and shot up only to find Derek and Isaac all tangled up together fast asleep, and from the looks of it my head was on Derek’s shoulder and I was being held by the two of them. The arms around me pulled me back down subconsciously and pulled me tighter to them; I almost began panicking, I wasn’t ready to be close to them like that. Not yet. Not until I was healed….

 

( **A/n: I want to thank the person that had commented the whole healing idea, I mean I was going to do something like this but I couldn’t decide on what exactly. So, thank you hun you helped me!** )

 

               Shuffling came from Isaac as he started to stir awake, I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and quickly shut my eyes. I was hoping he didn’t know I was awake.

               I cracked my eye open and watched as he groaned, trying to keep the sun out of his eyes and began rubbing his face against Derek’s shoulder, subconsciously scent marking him as he did. “You know I can tell you're awake, right?” He said and I quickly closed my eye as he started to turn his head to look at me. I heard a slight chuckle as he brought his hand over and started running his fingers through my hair.

              

               “Fine, you caught me.” I muttered and fluttered my eyes open slowly. He was now watching me as he ran his hand through my hair, I smiled gently at him and he sent me one back as we just laid there relaxing. It was nice, if I’m being honest anyways, I was enjoying this and that freaked me out.

 

               “You okay?” Isaac whispered as his piercing blue eyes met my whiskey brown ones, I sent him a quick nod hoping he couldn’t tell that I was starting to panic.

 

               “Yeah, just got to go to the bathroom, be right back.”

 

               I rushed to get up from the bed, being careful not to wake Derek, and made my way across the hall to go piss. Well and to try and stop myself from having a panic attack, I haven’t had one in years and I didn’t want to have another one.

 

               Before I could finish I heard a ringing noise coming from my room and shrugged figuring Isaac or Derek will answer; it’s probably one of their phones anyways. I finished up and washed my hand; I was finally calmed down enough and was able to breathe as I walked back to my room.

              

               “Sam called you,” Derek—with his hoarse morning voice—said as he still lay where I had left the two of them before going to the bathroom.

 

               “Oh? I thought one of you might have answered.” I said as I picked up my phone from the nightstand on my side of the bed and tapped on Sam’s name and called him back.

              

               “Stiles, thanks for calling back, are you free in about an hour or so?” He asked and I went to nod my head before realizing he couldn’t see me.

 

               “Yeah sure, what are we doing?” I asked.

 

               “That is between you, me, Gabriel, Castiel, and Dean; I heard from the Sheriff that he went to check on you and you were curled up with Isaac and Derek… I’m assuming they are still there?”

 

               “Mhm, where do you want to meet?” I asked as I could feel the wolves’ curious gaze on my back as Sam and I talked.

              

               “Okay, we’ll see you there then.” And before I could say goodbye the line went dead and I glanced at the boys.

              

               “I guess we should be going then,” Isaac said with a slight hint of disappointment as he pulled himself up from Derek and started grabbing his stuff and pulling it on.

 

               I sighed softly, “Yeah, sorry.” Was all I could say and before I knew it the two were dressed to leave and had pulled opened the window ready to head on out.

 

               “Thank you for letting us stay.” Derek said as he had turned back around to look at me. I shot him a soft smile and nodded.

              

               “You’re welcome, I’ll see you later.” I said and he nodded before climbing down from the roof. After I knew they had left I began grabbing clothes so I could take a quick shower and be out of here in time to meet up with the Winchester’s and their partners. I thought long and hard about it—while I was in the shower—on why they needed me to meet them but the only conclusion I could come up with was the healing thing but I guess I could be wrong. Maybe it had something to do with the Nephilim side of myself, maybe they wanted to teach me more about it before they started the healing process on me.

              

               I was finally done washing up with the soap and had shut the water off and reached out grabbing a dark blue towel and dried off with it quickly before dropping it into the hamper and grabbed my boxers from the pile of clothes I had set on the shelf. After I was dressed and had my hair fixed up the way I liked, I stepped out of the warm bathroom into the cool air of my bedroom where I had sat on my bed putting socks and shoes on.

 

               I grabbed the Jeep keys, my wallet, and a hoodie before trudging down the stairs; my dad sat there sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper in his bathrobe. I know crazy right? I sent him a small smile when he looked up from the paper and went to grab the orange juice from the fridge, not even bothering to grab a glass, as I unscrewed the cap and began drinking it from the container.

 

               “Where are you going this early on a Saturday?” Dad asked as he glanced at his watch to see it was only 9, the latest I normally slept on a weekend was 10:30-11 o’clock.  So seeing me up and ready to go came as a surprise for him and for everyone else who knows I’m normally a late sleeper.

 

               “Meeting up with Dean, Sam, and the other two, I’m going to learn more about where I came from…” I said and I saw the look of pain and hurt flash through his eyes and instantly felt terrible for it. “Sorry…” I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

 

               “Its fine,” He replied and I reached into one of the cabinets grabbing a cereal bar for the road. I wanted to get out of here and see what it was they wanted me for; especially this early.

              

               “Well, I’m out…” I said awkwardly.

 

               “Have fun Stiles, I look forward to hearing everything they tell you, get to know you.”

              

               That was the last thing I heard as I left the kitchen and replied ‘I will, I love you dad.’ And left the house leaving my dad home alone with nothing to do; it was Saturday and he didn't normally work on Saturdays; so I felt a bit guilty about leaving so early.

 

               On my way to meet up with the Winchester’s, I had only one thought in mind, “What do they have in store for me today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE!
> 
> Next Chapter: October 16th
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for updates! http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_


	19. The healing process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to a remote area with Castiel, Gabriel, Dean, and Sam all made it a bit less awkward but when Stiles began to panic just before Castiel starts the healing Stiles calls for him to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I do not know Greek at all, all of the Greek near the end of the chapter is from goole translate and I would love for you (If you know greek) to message me on Twitter, Tumblr, or in a comment below letting me know what is wrong about it! Thank you!
> 
> Kudos-Comment-Subscribe!
> 
> ~J

_Chapter 19:_

_Stiles’ POV…_

               As I drove closer and closer towards the hotel, I began to feel odd, I wasn’t sure what it was but I ignored it since I was paying attention to the road. I didn’t need to get into another accident, that’s for sure. Within minutes I was pulling into the parking space and shutting off the vehicle; climbing out I sent a quick text to Sam asking him what room number they were in. His reply came back within seconds and it said ‘Room 220’ and before heading towards the room, I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

              

               I arrived at the room after walking up the stairs and knocked on the door a few times before stepping back a bit. Seconds later Dean pulled the door open, “Hey there kid,” was what came out of his mouth as he opened the door for me and I stepped inside. Castiel was sitting on the bed as Sam and Gabriel seemed to be preparing something—or Sam was while Gabriel packed up a bag—and I watched as he put some stuff into it, I didn’t want to know what it was exactly, who knows what was needed for this healing spell thing. I don’t even know what to call it, so whatever.

 

               “So how is this going to go?” I asked as I sat on the edge of one of the beds.

 

               “We will first head out to the destination that was chosen as a perfect spot, normally people would have their loved ones there to watch the process and help you heal. Is there anyone you would like to call to come along?”

 

               “I guess so, but is it mandatory?” I asked with an eyebrow.

 

               “It’s encouraged, especially if you’ve found that person you want to spend your life with, it makes the process a little bit easier.” Castiel was the one that spoke that time, his deep husky voice throwing me off a little; I hadn’t heard him talk all that much but I could almost guarantee when he did it wasn’t loud nor was it often enough; in front of me at least.   

 

               “I-I haven’t, and I’m not really into a bunch of people watching this, so if this could be just us that would be great…” I felt like an asshole for lying, I knew that I was mated to two very important werewolves but if they were here, I don’t know; it'd be really weird. Castiel nodded and Sam gave Gabriel a look, almost like they knew something but didn't voice what it was. 

 

               “Okay then, I beleive we’re all set.” Gabriel’s voice broke through the silent room and grabbed the bag off the bed.

 

               “To the Impala,” Dean stated as he walked out the door with Castiel following him and soon we were all out the door and heading down to get into the Impala. I just about drooled at the older car, it was amazing. I thought Derek’s Camaro was beautiful? It doesn’t compare to this older beauty. I get in the back, sitting in between Cas and Gabriel as the brother’s sat in front. They were taller than the three of us so we got stuck together in the back.

 

               Dean started the Impala and the car roared to life, the motor rumbling beautifully; I bit my bottom lip and looked out the front windshield, nerves reacting quite harshly as I fidgeted, until I felt Castiel’s hand come to my shoulder and squeezed it gently trying to calm me down. I looked at him and nodded gently in thanks as Dean took off towards our destination. I bit the inner part of my cheek to stop myself from fidgeting too much; the car ride taking an awful long time but honestly only was about 10 minutes.

 

               We drove up a steep hill going deeper into trees and the woods, “Where are we?” I asked but no one answered until we finally got to the place, I sighed and waited for Gabriel or Castiel to get out so I could follow them. Dean stopped the car and turned it off, now we were parked in a big clearing which was amazing and I wanted to come here again when I wasn’t in the process of healing from something so disgusting. We got out of the car and Gabriel, Castiel, and Dean went to work setting up while Sam came over to keep me company.

 

               “How are you feeling?” He asked as he leaned back against the Impala with his arms crossed.

 

               “I don’t really know…” I said as I watched the other three setting up, they were concentrating to get it perfectly.

 

               “Everything’s going to be fine Stiles,” He muttered as he too glanced at the set up. “Do you want me to call Isaac and Derek?” He asked as his eyes shifted back to me.

 

               “What about Isaac and Derek?”

              

               “We both know they are somehow connected to you, even if you don’t want to admit it.” Sam smirked and I felt the blush creep onto my face.

 

               “How did you know?” I asked.

 

               “I don’t know, maybe it’s the way you all surface around each other even when one of you is afraid. Maybe it’s the way they both came to your beck and call when your grace broke through the bind. I don’t know we just knew…” Sam trailed off and Gabriel walked over.

 

               “Are you ready Stiles?” He asked and I nodded, taking a deep breath and walking over to the spot they had set up. I breathed calmly as I waited.

 

                   “Alright, shall we start?” Castiel asked and everyone nodded.

 

                   It didn’t take long as Castiel began his speech in an entirely different language, “Ι άγγελος-”

 

 

                   “Wait!” I called out just as he started talking and bit my bottom lip as everyone looks at me confused, well everyone but Sam who was standing there with a knowing look as he watched me.

 

                   “What is it?” Gabriel asked.

 

                   “I lied…” I said looked down at the ground before huffing and looking back up. “I do have someone… or someone’s should I say.”

 

                 "Derek and Isaac, right?" Gabriel said with a smirk and I nodded as I looked down at the ground below me.

 

                  "How'd you know?"

 

                   "The way they look at you, the way you look at them, even how they look at each other; It’s a precious thing to watch as you all hover around one another subconsciously. It’s something Sam and I do too, and Castiel and Dean as well.” Gabriel said as he just stood there, I sighed and closed my eyes.

 

                   “I wanted to do this without them here but I think it might be best if they were here.”

 

                   “Already calling,” Sam said and I looked at him to find a phone pressed to his ear, my phone… How did he even get that?

 

                   “Thank you,” I said.

 

                   I stood there leaning against the Impala waiting for them to show up patiently, arms crossed as I studied the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I had lost track of time due to me spacing out that when I heard the hum of Derek’s car; I looked up only to find Derek and Isaac in the vehicle, when it came to a stop. They got out of the car once it was turned off and made their way over to me.

 

                   “What’s going on?” Derek asked.

 

                   “Yeah, we got a call saying to be here because you needed us here. What’s going on Stiles?” Isaac asked and gave me a once over probably trying to make sure I was okay.

 

                   “That’s something that needs to be explained by us; since we know more about it.” Gabriel said from where he stood by Sam.

                   “Then what the hell is going on? You didn’t even bother explaining why he needed us here on the phone.” Derek growled and I reached out putting my hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

 

                   “Hold on Sourwolf and let them explain.” I said and nodded to Gabriel to go on.

 

                   So he did, he went on to tell them about what he was—Castiel as well—and everything I had already heard before. He talked about me too, and about the other part of myself I hadn’t known about and telling them that that’s why I’ve been ‘sick’ recently, and also explaining about how the bound that they had put on me was broken. Isaac looked shocked and Derek looked unsure on what to believe.

 

                   “Okay,” Isaac said, “Okay yes, now what does that have to do on why we are here right now?”

 

                   “They… um, they want to perform a healing thing, ceremony I guess you could call it.” I said quietly, knowing very well they could hear me.

 

                   “From what exactly, Stiles? Because from what I can tell you seem fine; like you aren’t hurt at all…” And Isaac’s unspoken words ‘only on the inside’ made my heart race as Isaac came to realize what I meant. “Oh Stiles, you don’t have to do that….” He went on but I just shook my head.

 

                   “I want to, it’s not only for you two that I’m doing this; I want to feel better about myself and everything that happened…” I trailed off and looked down at my hands, sighing. “It honestly truly sucks feeling everything… That he did to me and remembering it every time I close my eyes. I may not act as if I’m not freaking out; but every time someone comes near me I try so hard not to cringe away and curl into a ball bawling. I may act like I have it all together and that everything’s just peachy, but in all honesty I’m afraid; every time one of you gets to close I feel like I’m about to have a panic attack because you’re too close and I keep remembering it all. So yeah, I want to do this; not only for me though… For the um, the three of us,” I could feel my cheeks heating up as tears gathered in my eyes knowing that everything I said was something I was afraid to say; I didn’t want to hurt them by telling them that I was afraid of them. I sniffled a bit and wiped my nose with my shirt to get read of the leaking; I felt a hand on my shoulder squeezing it comfortingly and I bit my bottom lip and glanced up at the both of them.

 

                   Derek’s emotions, that he always hides, had appeared finally and he looked just as broken as I felt, his eyes misting up with tears of their own; Isaac though did have a few rolling down his cheeks. He looked as though he wanted to hug me and I was skeptical but stepped forward and hugged him; in which he hugged back and suddenly—I tried not to panic since I knew it was just Derek, if the sparks had anything to do with it—a third party was hugging us and I relaxed against Isaac as I shifted slightly so one of my hands was on top of Derek’s and my other was on Isaac’s back holding him close.

 

                   I suddenly remembered the other four men that were standing around us and lifted my head to look at them; they all wore smiles—Dean’s was only a little one; I find he’s not the kind of guy to smile at anything, well except for Cas—and Sam even looked as though he had tears in his own eyes.

 

                   Gabriel coughed and tried to get everyone’s attention, “I think we should probably get a move on with this whole healing process as it looks like it might start raining any minute.” True enough to his word as I looked up at the sky and found the clouds to be very dark and most likely ready to let go any moment.

 

                   “Okay,” I said; Isaac and Derek let go and asked Gabriel what they would need to do to help. Basically they needed to be with me in the sigil—heard Sam call it something like that—and wait for them to say what they needed to say, before I had to say something in Greek of my own. I had practiced before they had even attempted to heal me the first time.

 

                   I stood in the circle with Derek and Isaac; they each had a hand on my shoulders as this was part of the healing.

 

**(A/N: So the Greek down below might be a bit different than what it was translated from; I’m using google translate and you know how much a pain it can be. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THIS IS CORRECT DOWN IN THE COMMENTS. What they are saying in the end notes.)**

                   “εγώ τον άγγελο Castiel,” Castiel said before Gabriel said something as well

 

                   “και εγώ ο Αρχάγγελος Γαβριήλ”

 

                   “Χρειάζεστε βοήθεια σου του πατέρα σου, τα αδέλφια μου και η αδελφή του με την ελπίδα να θεραπεύσει μια αδελφή ψυχή της όλο τον πόνο και το κακό ότι το παρελθόν του τον έχει ασχοληθεί με το? με τη βοήθειά σου του πατέρα μας ευλόγησε να παρακαλώ να είναι αρκετά ευγενική για να βοηθήσει αυτό το αγόρι και να τον σώσει από όλη την οδύνη που ενέχει.” They both went on to say, I was nervous now about  what was going to happen once it got  to my line; would they be able to heal me? At least so I could be around people without wanting to curl into a ball.

 

                   I was so into my thoughts that I hadn’t heard what they said, but I bet it wasn’t anything I’d know anyways, “Okay Stiles, your line.” Castiel said.

                  

                   Then I began reciting the little sentence in Greek I was told to say, hoping that this all paid off in the end, “Ευλόγησε μου τον πατέρα μου και τον καθαρισμό του όλα αυτά που έχω πληγωθεί στο παρελθόν μου όπως εγώ θα επιστρέψει στο τέλος με πλήρη ευγνωμοσύνη και αφοσίωση σε εσάς και τους αδελφούς και τις αδελφές σου Αμήν.”

 

                   I sat there hoping that I had the pronunciation of everything I had said right, when I felt this tingling feeling running through my body. I shivered and my eyes widened, ‘Was this actually working?’ I asked myself as everything that happened seemed to be disappearing from my mind. I remembered what he did but I didn’t remember it ever happening; almost as if that memory was no longer there in the corners of my mind, haunting me.

 

                   I felt beyond happy and lighter as everything was now lifted off from me and I no longer felt everything that happened to me. After the feeling went away, so did Derek and Isaac as they were told by Gabriel and Sam that everything was good now that I was feeling a lot better. I stepped out of the circle and hugged Gabriel before moving to Castiel; whispering ‘Thanks’ into each one of their ears. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot!
> 
> What they said: 
> 
> Castiel: I angel Castiel,
> 
> Gabriel: And I Archangel Gabriel,
> 
> Both: Need your help your father, my brothers and sister in the hope to heal a soul mate of all the pain and hurt that the past has dealt with; to help your father blessed us to please be kind enough to help this boy and save him from all the suffering involved.
> 
> Stiles: Bless me father and clean me of all that I have been hurt in my past as I will return at the end with full gratitude and devotion to you and thy brothers and sisters, Amen.
> 
> Ugh, xD Greek and I don’t mix and the translator might put something completely different than what I really want it to say so please bear with me! If none of this is correct and you know Greek can you please help me out by giving me the correct wording? Thanks! C:
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE!
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta Milly for editing! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for updates! http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_


	20. Dinner with dad? Do you want to come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few weeks after Castiel and Gabriel help with healing Stiles, now after all that time Stiles, Isaac, and Derek slowly get closer and closer. They haven't made anything official but Stiles does tell his dad that he has two mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! So thank you all for reading so much, I'm really trying to post once a week and why I hadn't last week is because I was super busy. Not just with work but everything. Anyways starting next week I'm going to try and get back on schedule and post every Thursday but I will warn you if I won't be posting one week. Follow me on tumblr for an update on that! 
> 
> Kudos, Comment, Subscribe! c:

_Chapter 20:_

_Several Weeks Later…_

_Stiles’ POV…_

               I’ve never been happier. It’s been 3 weeks since Castiel and Gabriel helped me heal; since then I’ve gotten closer to Derek and Isaac. As I got closer to them, I got closer to the pack and I also took two days a week to hang with Gabriel and Sam—just the three of us—and we’d sneak off; Gabriel has started teaching me a few protecting spells—or angel wards to ward off other supernatural beings. Nothing too spectacular; he promised that he’d slowly begin teaching me more and more and I was excited to learn it all.

              

“Hey Stiles, are you still there?” Scott asked from the other end of the phone.

 

               “Yeah, sorry I spaced out.” I replied as I stood at the stove making breakfast for my dad, I had been planning to tell him about Isaac and Derek the past three days and I finally got past how nervous I truly was. To butter him up, I was cooking steak, eggs, toast, and hash browns; he would definitely enjoy this. I started the coffee pot and a few minutes later I heard him tromping down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

              

               I just hope all goes well, “Alright, I have to finish cooking, talk to you later bro.” We said our goodbyes and hung up. Dad appeared as I was saying goodbye and raised an eyebrow at all the food. I smiled and poured him a cup of coffee once it was done, the paper already on the table for him to read as I finished up.

              

               “Okay, what’s going on?” He asked as I set a plate full of food in front of him before sitting down with my own plate.

 

               “Nothing, whatever could be going on?” I asked innocently as I took a bite of some of my eggs.

 

               “Mhm, Spill,” He said as he began chewing on a piece of the steak.

              

               “Well Dad, you remember that time you caught me at Jungle and I tried to tell you I was gay but you didn’t believe me?” I asked, knowing this was nowhere near what I want to tell him but I was going to slowly work up to it.

 

               “Yeah?” he asked me and watched me curiously.

 

               “I am dad, no matter how bad you try to deny it.” I said cautiously.

              

               “Okay,” was all he said and I eyed him warily.

               “Uh, just okay dad?”

 

               “Mhm,” He hummed as he ate more of his breakfast.

 

               “Okay, but there’s more Dad…” I said and instantly I felt nervous about telling him about them.

 

               “Go on.”

 

               “You know about werewolves, but do you know that werewolves mate?” I asked, shoving away the nerves and just going for it.

 

               “They do?” he asked, more focused on his food than what I was saying and he took a bite of some eggs.

              

               “Yeah,” I said after finishing my steak and looked at him, “I have two werewolf mates.” I stated bluntly.

 

               He was in the middle of taking a sip of his coffee when I told him, so shocked that he started choking and sputtering. I patted him on the back trying to help him out and once he was okay enough to speak, he looked at me. “You’re kidding right?”

 

               “No dad, I’m not kidding…” I stated as I pushed my plate away so there was no distractions.

 

               It got eerily silent as we just sat there, him staring at me flabbergasted and I was staring back, wondering what he was going to say. Was he going to flip about it or was he going to be okay about it? I bit my bottom lip and waited patiently for him to say something.

 

               “Um… Okay then,” He said after taking a huge breath and looked at me, “I want to meet them both, how about tomorrow night for dinner?”

 

               “Um, let me check if they’re free and I’ll get back to you.” I said and he nodded; I could still feel the awkwardness in the air as I stood to take care of my plate and the rest of the dishes as Dad finished up. It took him a few minutes until he was done and after that he brought his dish to me before going to get ready for a long day at the police station. As soon as I was done the dishes and went to get dressed, he was gone. I was in the middle of getting ready to go hang with Isaac and Derek, when I heard someone knock on my window as I was midway pulling my shirt on.

 

               I spun towards the window and saw Isaac standing there, I motioned for him to come in; it was something new that I started recently doing; you never knew when your werewolf mates would show up, so I’ve been leaving the window unlocked. Shh, don’t tell anyone.

              

               Isaac opened the window and crawled in before walking over to me, “I see your dad’s gone already.” He said and he pecked me on the cheek really quick and I smiled gently up at him.

 

               “Yes sir, now what are you doing here? I thought you would be at Der’s already.” I said and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

               “Decided to wait and hitch a ride there with you instead.” He grinned innocently and I rolled my eyes.

 

               “Mhm, well I’m almost ready so sit down and wait.” I said and stuck my tongue out at him before going into the bathroom. I changed my pants after taking a piss and washed my hands before reaching for my toothbrush. I rinsed it before putting the toothpaste on it and began brushing my teeth. It didn’t take me that long, as I finished up and dried my mouth on the sleeve of my green hoodie; before walking out to my room. Isaac laid there on my bed staring at the ceiling with a bored expression, apparently deep in thought. I let my eyes trail over his body and paused on the small bit of his lower abdomen that was showing as his shirt had rode up a little; I bit my bottom lip and shook my head before I could think too much about it.

 

               I didn’t want to leave the house supporting a boner and have Isaac smelling my arousal because I was picturing him completely naked squished between Derek and I.  _Fuck Stiles stop!_  I was mentally yelling at myself, as I shook my head again and looked at Isaac. “Are you ready to go?”

 

               “Hell yes.” He said as he rose from my bed and began making his way to my door; I was glad my dad was gone. I turned back towards the window and locked it; I only have it unlocked when I’m home of course. I ran to catch up to him and grabbed his hand as we walked out the door and to my jeep. Isaac got in the passenger seat—by sliding in through the driver’s side mind you—and I slipped into the driver’s seat before taking off to our third and only other person.

◦◦◦◦

               It was another one of those movie nights with the pack; Derek had invited us all over and a puppy pile had formed on the living room floor in front of the big screen. Derek, Isaac, and I had curled up on the couch—the pack knew that we were… Well I guess you could say together but… We weren’t really together; it was just hard to explain—sharing popcorn and eating junk food—okay Isaac and I were eating the junk food and Derek was mainly eating popcorn. About half way through the movie Isaac and I had moved to the puppy pile hoping Derek would follow.

 

               The pile ended up with the three of us in the middle—as soon as Derek laid down—I was squished between Isaac and Derek, with Erica and Boyd curled up by our heads, Scott and Allison were curled on Isaac’s side and Lydia had her head on Allison’s lap with Jackson pressed up against her back scent marking her neck. It was oddly comfortable and felt like home. I smiled as Derek wrapped his arm around my waist and Isaac grabbed Derek’s hand with his free one, as his other arm was behind my head.

 

               Soon we were all curled up together and asleep in the middle of the floor.

◦◦◦◦

               I groaned feeling super-hot and sticky as I sat up in the middle of the puppy pile; the source of my wake up was vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw that I had one missed call and I opened it to find it was my dad. My eyes widened and I looked at the time before looking around the room.

 

               “Shit,” I muttered and pulled myself from the floor as I made my way into the kitchen to call him back.

 

               “Hello?” he answered a moment latter sounding a bit distracted by something.

 

               “Hey, you rang?”

 

               “Yes, where are you? It’s 9 AM.” He stated as his voice suddenly became less distant as he focused on the phone.

               “I went to Scott’s to play video games and ended up passing out…” I trailed off.

 

               “I’ve already talked to Melissa, she said you and Scott didn’t stay they night there last night; she thought you two were staying here.” He grunted and I bet he was glaring at the wall and bit my bottom lip.

 

               “Okay fine, we stayed the night at Derek’s.” I sighed.

 

               It was silent for a brief moment and Dad had sighed, “Okay fine, but please stop lying to me.”

 

               “Okay dad,” I jumped as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I looked up at Derek, the phone pressed to my ear.

 

               “And don’t forget about tonight.” He stated and I huffed.

 

               “Of course, how could I forget Dad,” I smiled softly as Derek gave me a curious look.

              

               ‘Goodbyes’ were said as we both hung up and I huffed before looking at Derek who I knew at any giving moment was about to ask, “What about tonight?”

 

               “Oh, just something, hey... Help me make breakfast?” I grinned and he rolled his eyes at me knowing very well I was just changing the subject.

 

               “Fine, what are we making?” he asked as he pulled back to walk over to the fridge.

 

              “Why don’t we just something simple like pancakes, eggs with bacon and sausage on the side?” Derek suggested.

 

               “Sounds good to me,” I said as he grabbed the ingredients we needed from the fridge.

 

               We got started on breakfast and slowly the rest of the pack spilled into the kitchen to set the table and help cook some bacon and sausage to add protein to our breakfast—Allison and Lydia’s idea— I smiled at Derek gently before glancing at the doorway to find Isaac watching us with a small grin of his own as he leaned against the door. I motioned him to come over to help and scooted over a little to let him in. After it was all cooked and each one of us had our plates, we began eating and talking; it was a rather peaceful and enjoyable morning if I do say so myself.

 

               The day went by slowly as we all stayed at the loft, some cuddling, other’s making out, and some just playing video games on the X-box that Derek bought after all these teenage kids had practically moved in on the weekends and sometimes even during the week. Derek was never alone nowadays, which was a good thing; you could tell he was a lonerwolf sometimes. Finally, the pack started leaving here and there and by that time it was three in the afternoon; I still hadn’t checked with Isaac and Derek if they wanted to come to dinner but I was hoping they’d say yes.

 

               The last pack members left and it was just the three of us sitting there. I bit my bottom lip and pushed myself up to walk over to the big window in Derek’s loft. My heart pumping with nerves; I didn’t even know why they were that bad though, it’s not like I’m asking them something that would be entirely nerve wrecking; I’m guessing this counts though? I don’t know.

 

               “What’s going on Stiles?” Isaac asked from the couch, as I stared out the window, my back still to them.

 

               “Well...” I trailed off and sighed, “I... Um... I kind of told my dad about the two of you.” I said trying to stay really calm.

 

               “What?” Derek asked and I turned around to them and smiled weakly.

 

               “That I have two mates,” I said and Isaac looked surprised while Derek’s face was blank; it was hard to tell how he was feeling about this whole topic.

 

               “What did he say?” Derek finally asked.

 

               “Well... He wants you two to come over for dinner tonight,” I said and nodded towards Derek, “Yes that’s what he was talking about earlier.”

 

               Isaac sat there silent as he waited for one of us to say something else; I was going to before Derek cut me off.  “Okay, what time?”  

 

               “Around 6-6:30,” I said and I was feeling a bit awkward under his gaze; what? Did he expect me to keep them a secret from my dad or something? I mentally sighed and forced a smile.

              

               “Okay, we’ll be there, won’t we Isaac?” He asked Isaac who nodded in agreement; he didn’t look too bothered by me telling my dad. Derek did though, or maybe it was just his face saying that and he was actually... Dare I say happy?

 

               I nodded and decided to head home and mentally prepare myself for tonight, maybe clean up the house a little before starting dinner; hopefully this dinner went good. If not, I don’t know what I’m going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot!
> 
> Next post: November 20th 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE!
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta Milly for editing and sticking through this story with me! So thank you so much c: 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for updates! http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_


	21. Meeting Dad, talk of Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Dad, Stiles, Derek, and Isaac all sit down together and have dinner. Fast forward and Stiles is making plans for Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all my supporters I really do. So in honor of you guys I am post another chapter possibly tomorrow night! YAY! c: 
> 
> Kudos, Comment, Subscribe! 
> 
> Thank you!

Chapter 21:

Stiles’ POV

                As soon as I got home I started picking up the mess, then around 4:30pm I made sure I had all the ingredients I would need to start cooking dinner; I knew how to multitask so as the meat—Steak because I was trying to win my dad over—was in the oven to cook, along with baked potatoes and I had set the timer; I ran upstairs, gathered some of my clothes and went and took a quick shower; it didn’t take me all that long as it normally did because I was in a rush to get back to cooking. I got out of the shower after washing my hair and body and was now in the process of getting dressed. I was in the middle of pulling my shirt on, when the timer for the potatoes started going off on my phone. Once I finished pulling it on, I made my way downstairs—slowly as I tried not to fall down—and into the kitchen.

   
               It was nearing six and dinner was about 5 minutes or so from being done, when I heard the door open and the clunk of my father’s boots as he took them off. “Dinner is almost ready and they will be here really soon. Go get washed up.” I called out as I started setting the table for four. I didn’t hear anything in response but the sound of him walking up the stairs and towards his room. I sighed once I heard the knock on the door and wiped my hands on a hand towel before going and opening the door. Standing at the door were Isaac and Derek; Isaac wore a pair of dressy jeans and a tan long sleeve and a pair of boots. Derek on the other hand wore his usual black straight legged jeans and a short-sleeve blue Henley, basically his everyday outfit, which wasn’t so bad but it wasn’t too casual nor was it to non-casual.  
 

“Hey,” I smiled and offered them to come inside, I heard the toilet flush from upstairs just before the timer went off letting me know dinner was finished. I closed the door behind the two of them before heading back into the kitchen to pull the food out and set the dishes on a hot mat on the table; it didn’t take long before my dad was down stairs and walking towards the kitchen. 

  
◦◦◦◦

  
               Ten minutes later we all made our plates and then came the awkward conversation; that’s not even the half of it. It got very quiet and awkward and I felt tense; it was the first time my dad was actually meeting my mates officially... It wasn’t going to be all sunshine and rainbows that’s for sure. I coughed awkwardly and began eating my food.  
   
               “So, how long have you two known Stiles was your mate?” Dad broke out saying and I gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.  
   
               “Sorry sir, what was that?” Isaac asked as he seemed to knock himself out of his thought process.  
               “I asked how long you knew Stiles was your mate.” He stared at Isaac before glancing at Derek; Derek, who sat there turning red in the ears and back of the neck.  
   
               “About a year for me sir,” Isaac said being very polite and using his manners.  
   
               “What about you Derek?”  
   
               “A bit longer than Isaac,” Derek said kind of stiffly, I raised an eyebrow and glanced at him before looking away. My dad didn’t look too happy though and I think it was taking a toll on what he thought of him; I wanted to tell Derek to stop being so stiff.  
   
               “What are your intensions with my son?” Dad asked as he stabbed into his food and stared at the both of them, trying to act all tough, a little disappointed with how Derek was acting.  
   
               “Dad!” I exclaimed and shook my head at him.  
   
               “I’m meeting my son’s boyfriends... or mates; I have questions.” There was a brief pause, “Plus being the sheriff you get used to interrogating people. Now you shush and let me get to know these two.”  
                
               I huffed and rolled my eyes and I played with my food and listened to my dad interrogate the two of them; who answered perfectly... Although Derek seemed a bit tenser than Isaac who seemed at ease and really enjoying getting to know my dad; he was asking dad questions too. The tension shifted a little and it was a lot lighter. I could still feel the tension coming from Derek though, who didn’t seem to get along too well with my dad. It’s somewhat understandable; that’s for sure.  


                 I began picking up plates as my dad and Isaac talked; Derek sat there awkwardly and I did feel a little bad about it but I knew he’d get over it. I walked into the kitchen and began taking care of the food and scraping the plates so I could do the dishes. I heard murmuring from the dining room before I heard someone coming into the kitchen.  
   
               “Here, I’ll do the dishes,” He said and I smiled thankfully before nodding.  
   
               We stood in the kitchen for a while, Derek doing dishes and me making room for the leftovers in the fridge, I was done by now so I decided to help him by rinsing and putting the dishes away. I had questions, like why was he so weird about coming to meet my dad?  
   
               “Hey Der, can I ask you something?”  
   
               “Yeah sure, what’s up?” he asked as he paused in the middle of cleaning the plate to glance at me.  
   
               “Why were you weird...? I mean about the whole officially meeting my dad thing.” I questioned as I put away the plate I had been drying. He sighed and looked back at the dish and began cleaning it again.  
                
               “Because you are the first person who I’ve had the chance to meet their parent, I didn’t have that with anyone else I’ve been with...” He didn’t need to say the unspoken ‘I won’t get to meet Isaac’s parents either.’ I got that. I understood where he was coming from.  
   
               “Well you have and it seemed okay for the most part. I think you being awkward about it all threw my dad into not knowing how to deal with you and therefore making it seem like he didn’t like you.” I said gently, from the other room I knew Isaac could hear us—especially if he was listening—and I smiled gently at Derek who did the same in return. I pressed up against him so we were leaning against one another as we continued to do the dishes. The rest of the night went by in a bit of a blur as we all sat in the living room watching the current game and just chilling.  
   
               Today has been... The best I’ve had in a long time, that’s for sure.  
◦◦◦◦  
               It was a few weeks later, Halloween had came and went, the pack dressing up in various current day costumes that will be so overused next year; literally. Thanksgiving was nearing and no one had any clue on what to do for Thanksgiving. Dad, Melissa, Scott, and I usually would have thanksgiving at the McCall house but this year it was kind of a close call. Melissa had to work a shift on Thanksgiving which meant my dad and I had nowhere to go—Scott was most likely going to the Argent’s house for Thanksgiving; god knows how well Chris and him are getting along—and so I decided that since most of the pack had nowhere to go for the holidays; Halloween isn’t normally a family holiday and with Erica and Boyd on the fence with their parents, Isaac having nowhere to go, Derek also having nowhere to go, and so on... I am going to make Thanksgiving dinner for everyone.  
               

                Sam and Gabriel with Sam’s brother and partner along with dad, me, and the pack—maybe even Chris Argent—should get together... Have a meal together. So I set out on making plans for the next week of preparing and getting ready for the whole pack getting together and having a meal. I sighed as I began making lists of what I need to do and a separate list for what and how much food I would need. Also the people that planned on coming, so I set out writing names and making phone calls to invite them over to my house.   
   
               The doorbell rang as I was about to dial Isaac’s number and I stopped before heading downstairs; who in the hell could that be? I didn’t have time to ponder as the doorbell went off again and I get there—to the door—in time to open it before they had a chance to ring the doorbell again; I was about ready to yell at the person when I saw that it was Derek; he stood there and smiled at me, I grinned back and offered him to come inside before closing the door.  
   
               “Hey there, to what do I owe you for this surprise?” I asked and crossed my arms with a smile on my face as I glanced up at him.  
                
               “I was just stopping by to see you, figured it’d be a nice little surprise on your part and I was really in the mood to see you.” He chuckled as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed and tried to look away but he wasn’t having that, as he grabbed my chin and gently placed a small peck on my lips. Derek and I—of course and Isaac—have gotten even closer; it hadn’t led to anything more than a make-out session and some neck play—kissing, licking, etc.—but other than that we are saving it all for a later date; we wanted to know each other more than what we did at the moment.  
   
               “Oh really now?” I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck instead of having them crossed against my chest.

  
               “Yes really,” he nods and I kiss his cheek. "I was actually just about to call Isaac before you rang the doorbell." I stated as I began walking towards the kitchen with him following behind me.   
  
              "Oh really? What for? “He asked as I began making myself some coffee.  
  
             "Was planning for Thanksgiving and I'm trying to get the whole pack there. But I'm going to need help with food and stuff. I would ask the girls but they are busy today and I need to prepare." I said and leant against the counter, coffee in hand as I was facing him.  
  
            "I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping out." Derek said and I nodded.

 

                “Yeah, you’re probably right.” I smiled gently, “Can you call him? I forgot my phone upstairs.”

 

                Derek nodded and took out his phone from his pocket before dialing a number and putting it to his ear.

                It didn’t take long before Derek was talking and inviting Isaac over, telling him there was something I wanted to ask him. I raised an eyebrow towards him curious on why he didn’t just ask him himself. I let it go, because Isaac coming over meant I had Derek and Isaac to myself for a few hours until Dad got home and demanded super. I was already planning what I would do after I asked Isaac that very certain question.

 

               I stood in the kitchen with Derek talking as I was picking up some mess my dad had made before he rushed off to work this morning. I didn’t hear the doorbell at all so when I turned to talk to Derek I saw Isaac sneaking up on him from behind. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing and Derek smirked at me already knowing Isaac was there. I mean hello, he’s a werewolf of course he’s going to know when something’s coming up on him. Isaac placed his hands over Derek’s eyes and began talking in a high pitch voice.

 

               “Guess who?” He said, and he winked at me; I chuckled and shook my head at the two of them but continued to watch them. They were being very amusing. Derek was naming off random names and Isaac was behind him rolling his eyes and denying. I couldn’t help but chuckle again and both of the looked at me—or Derek tried anyways, Isaac’s hands were still over his eyes.

 

               “Ah, I know who it is.... Mr. Isaac Lahey, am I correct?” Derek questioned.

 

               “Aw, dammit,” Isaac muttered but he didn’t look at all disappointed but rather amused by this whole game.

              

               “Dorks,” I muttered and turned around to whatever I had been doing before I realized Isaac was here.

 

               Suddenly I felt the presence of two people creeping up behind me and froze, “No!” I squeaked and tried to get away before they could tickle me, like I knew they were planning. I didn’t make it very far because in the next moment, I was pinned between the two of them as they tickled me endlessly.

 

               The rest of the night consisted of tickle fights, kissing, and cuddles on the couch.

 

                Anything sexual, I would be saving for another time. Tonight was just too perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for updates! http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_


	22. Christmas and bro nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes Christmas shopping and gets some presents for his pack and family! Then Scott and Allison are on a break and a bro night happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I am sorry, it's been a long time and I promise I am going back to a set schedule to write. I'm an addict to Sims 3 for PC and it's became my distraction. Anyways thank you for reading and please COMMENT, KUDOS, and SUBSCRIBE! c: 
> 
> ♥

Chapter 22:

Stiles’ POV...

               When Isaac had agreed to that night a few weeks ago, I was very thankful, still am, even if he’s acting weird right now. I raised an eyebrow at him as his back was turned to me; I looked away when he turned back to me. I was placing the last few things on trays as Isaac was checking the turkey; we had the whole pack coming plus Dad, Sam and Gabriel, Dean and Castiel, and Melissa. I knew it was going to be amazing but what was worrying me is why Isaac was acting like he was nervous.

 

               Derek, who had been setting the table, came in and sat at the bar watching us doing the last finishing touches. He sat there with his nose scrunched up for a brief minute, but looked away to his phone—must have gotten a text or something. I was so close to stopping in the middle of what I was doing and asking Isaac what in the hell was wrong, when I glanced at Derek who was watching Isaac, a hint of curiousness in his eyes, making me finally pause and turn to Isaac who still had his back to me.

 

               “What’s wrong Isaac?” I asked I wasn’t a werewolf to know something was up though; he was just really weird.

 

               “Huh?” Isaac asked as he spun around and looked at me; I raised an eyebrow.

 

               “What’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange all morning.” I stated and looked right into his eyes, you know how when you look into someone’s eyes and see their emotions? Well I could right now and Isaac... He was nervous. “You’re nervous.” It wasn’t a question, it was more of a statement and I stepped closer. “Why are you nervous?”

 

               Isaac didn’t say anything for a moment but he sighed and looked between Derek and myself, “This is the first time anyone has ever eaten anything I’ve made besides my father... I’m not so sure it’s going to be good.” Isaac said.

              

               “Oh Zac,” I mumbled and pulled him into a hug, “I promise, it’s good; you’ve let me be your taste tester all last night and it was very good. Don’t worry about that.” I said and nuzzled his neck hoping to calm his nerves.

 

               “God I feel so stupid, over something like this.” He huffed and hugged me back finally. I felt Derek’s arms go around the both of us as he pulled us into his chest; his lips pressing to the tops of our heads. We stood like that for a good 10 minutes until the doorbell rang. I squirmed out of the hug and ran for the door, opening it to find Melissa standing there with Sam and Gabriel walking up the steps behind her. I motioned for her to come in, “Dad should be down soon.” I told her when she asked where he was and she nodded.

              

            Sam and Gabriel walked in; Sam held a bowl of fruit in his hands and offered it to me before stepping in further. As I was going to close the door I heard more footsteps and turned to see Dean and Castiel. “Thanks for coming,” I smiled and offered them to come in before finally closing the door; the pack knew to just come in, they do it all the time so what was the difference today?

           

            I called up to my dad letting him know people were here before going back into the kitchen to make sure everything was prepared and to put the fruit salad away. I smirked as I caught Isaac and Derek having a moment, their lips pressed solidly together. "Aw, I missed out on this?" I 'pouted' and I saw Derek smirk before pulling back from Isaac's lips.

            "Get over here then," he said and held out his hand for me. I quickly set the bowl down and grabbed his hand. He pulled me in pressing up against the both of them closely. Isaac kissed my cheek as Derek kisses my nose before kissing me softly, Isaac's mouth meeting us in a three-way kiss. Grant it, it was mostly just tongues but I enjoyed it a lot. I signed against their lips not wanting to have to pull away but knowing I had to and soon. 

 

            It wasn't until I heard someone clearing their throat that had us breaking away from each other. I blushed deeply as I realized Gabriel had caught us in a very... Well I guess you could say intense make-out session. "Opps, sorry..." I muttered before turning around to check on things. 

 

            "Mhm," Gabriel chuckled gently but I could feel a bit of tension in the air. What is going on right now? I turned around and saw him staring at Derek before moving his gaze to Isaac and back again. He left the room with a small chuckle and I blushed again before going and checking over everything.

 

               “Do you need help?” asked my father after he made his way into the kitchen; I nodded and the four people in the room began moving to bring stuff out to the table; following shortly behind them with food as well. It didn’t take long for all the food to be set on the table and the pack started sitting around eating, we not only had the table were some people sat but a few sat in the living room and scattered throughout the downstairs.

 

               We were all sitting and had begun making our plates, but it wasn’t until everyone had their food that dad cleared his throat like he wanted to say something. I glanced at Derek and Isaac, one had his fork in hand ready to take a bite—Derek—and the other wore a confused look on his face almost as if he didn’t know what dad wanted.

 

               “Can I give thanks?” Dad said from one end of the table, Melissa sat at the other end of the table and slowly it went me, next to dad, with Isaac next to me and Derek across from us—under the table we had our sock clad feet touching one another—I for one was glad about that. Erica, Boyd, and Jackson sat in the living room since there wasn’t a lot of room at the table for all of us; next year it won’t be at the Stilinski household that’s for sure. Scott and Allison sat by each other and were sneaking glances thinking no one was paying attention to them; really we all were. Lydia was sitting by Melissa right next to Dean and Castiel; she kept glancing into the living room at Jackson, don’t let her fool you she might be the smart and one of the strong female’s in the group but when it comes to Jackson she would do anything for him. Sam and Gabriel were squished in between Derek and Scott while Dean and Castiel were squeezed between Isaac and Lydia.

 

               I reached over and grabbed Isaac’s hand before nodding towards my dad for him to continue, which he did. “I would like to thank you all for coming and joining us, we haven’t really had a Thanksgiving dinner since before...” He glanced at me and I sent him a small encouraging smile. “Since my wife Claudia had fallen ill and this is a very pleasant change.” He smiled gently and I could tell he was trying to stay strong. “Thank you for all this food and a great day to spend together since we don’t get to do this much, thank you for bringing new people into our lives and especially a huge thanks to Stiles and Isaac who had prepared this meal for all of us to enjoy.” 

 

               I squeezed Isaac's hand and smiled, "It was honestly no problem," 

 

              "Thank you," dad said and nodded, "dig in everyone!" He just about yelled and started eating his thanksgiving meal. We all followed along and began digging in ourselves, the food was absolutely delicious. We all sat around the table eating and talking; it was absolutely amazing that’s for sure, such a beautiful day with family and friends sitting around eating and enjoying one another’s company.

 

               We finished eating and as the hours passed there was a lot of laughing and watching movies until the late hours of the night. The food had slowly been picked up and the pie had been eaten; all in all the day was amazing.

 

               Everyone left around 11 that night, the only people to stay were Derek and Isaac; the three of us stayed up while dad went up to bed. We stayed up watching some movie though I wasn’t paying attention to it but I kept playing with Isaac’s hair and paying attention to Derek’s hand where it was against my hip brushing it gently and I smiled softly. Isaac looked as if he would be asleep soon and I couldn’t help but kiss his cheek; which had Isaac looking up at me and smiling softly before turning back to the movie. I curled around him more and held him closer which had Derek pulling up both even closer and squishing us up together. I sighed contently and let out a little yawn; I was now completely comfortable all curled up with Derek and Isaac. Best sleep I’ve ever had.

 

◦◦◦◦

                Weeks were passing slowly and it was nearing Christmas, we had about another 6 days until Christmas. To say shopping for everyone was interesting; was an understatement. I didn’t know what to get some of them so I’d just buy some gift cards to places I knew they’d shop and bam; all set. Isaac and Derek's presents were a different story, that's for sure. I was walking around the mall with Lydia and Allison trying to find something good enough for the two of them, it was a bit stressful.

 

               “What do you want to get them?” Allison asked and I shrugged.

 

               “Honestly I have no clue, I don’t want to get them gift cards, and I want it to be something special.” I replied and sighed as I took a sip of my smoothie. Lydia nodded and was thinking about something, suddenly her eyes brightened and she scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear before doing the same with Allison who giggled and nodded before looking at me.

 

               “No, god no!” shaking my head trying to tell them no. Lydia smirked and nodded yes before pulling me up and dragging me with her towards a store. I rolled my eyes as I followed the two giggling girls into the store and they picked up few things and shoved them in my arms.

◦◦◦◦

               I fell onto my bed exhausted from the day, I now had everyone’s gift and I needed to hide them, but I was so tired I couldn’t get back up. There was a knock at the window and I glanced over to it and saw Derek standing there; if Derek was here then Isaac probably wasn’t too far behind him. I stood up from the bed, I held up a finger indicating I needed a minute and hid the gifts—especially the ones for Derek and Isaac—before walking over to the window to let Derek in. Leaving it open a crack so Isaac could climb in once he got here, I laid back down now in just my shirt and boxers. Derek climbed in behind me and nuzzled my neck—scent marking me— and I smiled and grabbed his hand before closing my eyes and gently brushed my thumb against his hand.

 

               Not too long after I felt the bed dip in front of me and peeked my eyes opened to see Isaac crawling into bed; I hadn’t even heard him come in. But I wrapped my arms around him none the less and pulled him closer until finally we all fell asleep holding one another close.

◦◦◦◦

_I glanced around the forest in confusion not sure where I might have been until; the place wasn’t all that familiar really... Until finally my vision became clearer as I glanced around the clearing from where I sat curled in a ball and pressed up against a big tree. I held my breath when I heard the sound of rustling leaves and branches breaking which scared me completely._

_“W-who’s there?” I muttered as I watched for whatever it was that had made those noises. Until a big black and grey wolf appeared and I relaxed; I knew it wouldn’t hurt me because I’ve seen him before. But what I didn’t get is why he pulled me into yet another conversation. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Why Stiles, whatever do you mean?” The wolf replied and stared me down._

_“You have to want something... What is it?” I questioned._

_The wolf huffed and looked away for a minute, his ears twitching almost as if he was listening out for someone. “Maybe I do want a little something, but how did you know?”_

_“Because of the last time I was here...”_

_The wolf stood there silently for a moment, “You need to mate with Isaac and Derek.” He said blunt and to the point._

_“What? Why? I can’t do that on my own time?” I huffed out in question, appalled to hear him ask that of me so soon... It really is to soon.... Right?_

 

_“Because you all belong to one another... and I’m going to warn you now; you may think everything’s better right now but something is coming.” The wolf muttered in my head._

_“Like what?” I asked._

_“That I can’t say, but you should offer the mating with them before it gets bad.” The wolf said vaguely before turning its back towards me and taking off back into the woods._

◦◦◦◦

               Before I knew it Christmas Eve had come and I was in my room wrapping gifts for everyone when I heard someone walking up the stairs and towards my room. I almost panicked thinking it was my dad coming to get me so we could leave for lunch already. I was not even done wrapping his gifts from me yet when the door opened. I glanced up to find Scott standing there and sighed out a huge breath of relief. Thankfully I had already wrapped his gifts along with Lydia’s, Allison’s, and Erica’s. I nodded towards him.

 

               “Hey Scotty,” I smiled as I continued wrapping presents.

 

                “Hi,” Scott sat at the end of my bed and sighed. I didn’t push him to tell me what was wrong though, I just waited for him to tell me but when he didn’t I looked up at him from the floor with raised eyebrows.

 

                “Okay, what’s wrong with you?” I asked him.

 

                 “Allison and I are on a break...” He said and I huffed, here we go again.

 

                  “What’re you going to do?”

 

                   He just shrugged and fell back so he was lying on my bed; I got the perfect idea and suddenly stood up. “Okay, how about a bro night, just you and me, a bunch of video games, and some movies, and did I say video games?”  

 

                  “Perfect!” He jumped up with a small grin.

◦◦◦◦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for updates! http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_


	23. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the pack and an incident that makes Isaac, Derek, and Stiles on edge. Read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry I took SO long, I was really really busy. MY bad! D: Please enjoy this longer chapter. :)

_Chapter 23:_

_Stiles’ POV..._

Scott and I sat on my bed playing video games, a bowl full of tortilla chips in between us. “We should go get some better junk food,” I stated as I shoved a chip into my mouth. Scott hummed in agreement and I got up from the bed and grabbed a few more chips before slipping on my shoes and grab the car keys. Scott slowly follows me after putting his own shoes on and we made our way to the store. Pretty much the run to the store was uneventful; until I ran straight into someone when I wasn’t paying attention. I froze and looked up quickly, only to find there was nobody there, but the cold chills and my entire body said differently. The rest of the time I was a bit on edge and kept glancing around the store as Scott picked out the stuff we both liked.

 

               My phone rang in my pocket and I took it out to find I had a text from an unknown number,  **‘Don’t worry Stiles, you’ll be with me soon.’** It read and Scott’s head snapped towards me with a curious gaze.

 

               “I’ll tell you when we get to the jeep.” I muttered and grabbed a pack of Oreo’s. My phone beeped again though and I looked to see this time it was a text from Derek.  **‘What’s wrong? I just felt a wave of fear and panic going on.’**

_‘I’ll tell you, meet me at the house? Bring Isaac.’_  I replied before dragging Scott to the cash register and waited line, the lady in front of us needed a price check or something so we stood there for a bit waiting patiently to cash out. When I got the feeling I was being watched again, I grabbed onto Scott and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a question on the tip of his tongue.  I just shook my head so he wouldn’t ask questions and pulled out my phone typing that Derek and Isaac would be at my house when we got there and showed it to him.

 

               “Okay,” He mumbled and looked kind of disappointed but I figured he’d feel a bit better after I told him what was going on. Finally, we cashed out and made our way to the jeep; Scott set the bags in the backseat before turning to look out the windshield and I didn’t waste any time taking off. I was glancing in the mirrors and looking around watching the roads making sure no one was following us.

 

               “What’s going on?”

 

               I sighed and looked at Scott really quick before I began explaining, “I bumped into someone on our way down the cookie isle, it was very weird, the feeling I got. I froze in... Fear and was covered in cold chills from head to toe. It was a very, very weird feeling.”

              

               “What do you think it was?” he asked.

                             

               “I don’t know, but whatever it was I felt uneasy and Derek could feel the fear I had along with some panic.” I said. I glanced around again before pulling down my street and soon entering my driveway. Derek’s Camaro was already parked outside and my father’s cruiser was now in the driveway.

 

               I slammed my door in a hurry and went around so Scott could hand me a bag or two; Derek met us at the door and I almost crashed into him because I was walking so fast. He caught me by the arms though and looked at me. “What’s going on Stiles?”

 

               “Inside, please?” I asked and he pulled me in with Scott following behind us; Isaac was sitting on the couch next to my dad who looks as though someone or something had woken him up from a sound sleep. His head snapped up when I called out to him and they all looked at me in concern.

 

               I sucked in a breath of fresh air, “We went to the store to get a few things because we were having a bro night; and we were almost done... When I bumped into someone... I’m not sure who or what it was, but all I know is that I froze in the middle of the aisle with cold chills and really freaked out; but when I looked around I didn’t see anything suspicious. When we got to the cash register though I felt like I was being watched, it brought worse cold shivers and panic.” I said in one go, knowing I was still a little freaked out by the experience.

 

               No one said anything for a while and I figured they all needed time to digest what I had told them; when Isaac spoke up; talking to Derek I believe. “We need to do something; if whatever that was comes back we need to be prepared... You and I both know we can’t watch him get hurt or something worse.” Isaac muttered to Derek but I heard him. Derek nodded in agreement.

         

           “Starting tomorrow night, we train, text the rest of the pack and let them know; Stiles can you see if there is anything Gabriel can do to ward off...” Derek cut off with a pained expression on his face. “To ward of everything supernatural,” I nodded but I knew neither Derek nor Isaac wanted that and I felt 10 times worse but I knew something would happened otherwise.

 

               The rest of the night consisted of Derek and Isaac calling or texting pack members letting them know about training, I called Gabriel and he and Castiel set up a few sigils—which I didn’t know they used them—Sam and Dean helped out as well, and Dad—after a little fight on rest—finally went to bed after I convinced him that we’d all be safe and that he had nothing to worry about.

◦◦◦◦

_A Week Later_

               It was eerily quiet, nothing has happened in the past week to make me think some kind of supernatural being was in our town—besides the pack of course and the angels—but that didn’t mean they weren’t planning something. Slowly the hold on me staying inside my own house had let up and I was just about ready for Christmas tomorrow, yeah, it’s Christmas Eve.

  
   I was in my room laying on my bed, it was about noon and Gabriel and Sam were coming over to show me a few more things that I could do and I couldn't wait; since I was so bored and it was somewhat fun. Tomorrow we would all be getting together at the loft since I wanted to get out of my own house—it was the worst when confined in one small house—and I couldn't wait. I had promised to make a cake for the get together, which gave me something to do tonight after Sam and Gabriel left. 

 

    I hadn't seen much of Derek, but I had seen a bit more of Isaac, I just figured they were both trying to catch whatever it was that had freaked me out. Though I do wish they would talk to me. It sucks too, because I hadn't had a lot of company with this whole thing going on; most of my company has been when Gabriel is here to take down the spell so the wolves could come visit me. I needed some normal right now.

 

               I got up from my bed and walked downstairs where my dad was getting ready to leave for his shift; he didn’t have to work tomorrow unless it was something major, so I could spend some time with him then. He’d been busy getting ready for Christmas that he also hasn’t been around a lot but more than Derek and Isaac that’s for sure.

 

               “Hey son,” He said as he put his gun in his holster.

 

               “Hey dad, are you heading out soon?” I questioned as I sat on the couch and grabbed the remote.

 

               “Yeah, in ten, why do you ask?”

              

               “Oh, no reason I was just curious.” I said and he nodded; there was a knock on the door and dad made a move to open it as I flicked through the stations and dad came back with Gabriel and Sam following him and I smiled slightly and waved before pulling myself up. After dad had said his goodbyes and left for work, Gabriel began setting up some stuff to train—not sure for what exactly—and Sam and I sat at the table waiting and chatting away. 

 

               “Ready,” Gabriel came back into the room and I nodded before getting up—once again—from the table and following him to where he had set us up in the backyard. I raised an eyebrow as I saw what he had set up and looked at him. “Only the three of us can see it, don’t worry.” I nodded and set out to start the next two hours of training.

◦◦◦◦

               I huffed as I failed again, trying to concentrate on working on my telekinesis, that I was about to give up. I was exhausted, this was the last exercise of the day and I was feeling the aftermath from everything else I had worked on. So far though, it was telekinesis that I had the hardest time with; but that doesn’t mean I don’t have something else going on in me, that maybe could be more—powers—I just feel weird calling them powers; makes me feel like some Marvel superhero but I’m not.

 

               “Can we stop now?” I all but whined and looked up at Gabriel who just sighed and nodded.

 

               “Fine, but I want you to work on that okay?”

                

               “Okay, um,” I glanced at the time and saw it was getting closer to 4 by now and I had to start making dinner shortly; practice ran a little later than expected. “Would you two like to stay and have dinner? Da- I mean the Sheriff won’t be home until late and it would suck having to eat alone.” I said and gave them the best smile I could muster.

 

               “Yeah sure, do you need us to go get anything from the store?” Sam asked and I shrugged.

 

               “Doesn’t hurt to check,” and I walked into the kitchen and began making sure I had everything I needed to make homemade spaghetti, garlic bread, and tossed salad. “Yeah, I think I need garlic bread, onions, and green peppers.” I said as I was checking everything, “Oh and tomato paste.”

 

               “Okay, well we will run to the store really quick to get the ingredients we need, you sure you don’t need anything else?” Gabriel asked as he pulled keys out from his back pocket; I nodded and shooed them out. After they left, I began browning up the hamburger and cutting up the ingredients for the salad I had here, figuring I had a bit of time to kill.

◦◦◦◦

               We all sat around the table, in an awkward tense silence, which was a given after what happened not even 15 minutes ago.

-Flashback-

_As I was finishing cooking the hamburgers on the stove, when I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Isaac was there and I was surprised to find that it was only him this time. I waved him in without saying a word and walked back to the kitchen with him following me._

_“What’re you doing here? I thought you had other things to do with Derek.” I asked and finished up what I could until Sam and Gabriel came back with the rest._

_Isaac didn’t say anything, not one word and I looked back at him curiously, only to find him staring at me. “What?” I asked him and he just rushed forward and pushed me up against the counter kissing me hard on the lips. I grunted against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck as I got into it. It felt a bit different than the last few times that Isaac and I made out but I figured it was because he’s never been forceful about kissing me before and it was new for us. He started to try and undo my pants while starting to push them down when the sound of boots made him freeze in his spot and look around. As the person came into the kitchen Isaac was already gone and I was standing there with my pants halfway down my ass cheeks and looking like a deer caught in headlights._

_Quickly, I pulled my pants up and buttoned them, embarrassed by it all. So I turned towards Sam and Gabriel, who stood there looking just as awkward. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed Isaac’s number knowing he was with Derek._

_“Hey babe, what’s up?” Isaac asked casual as if he weren’t just here molesting me. I raised an eyebrow._

_“Hey, where are you?” I asked and continued staring out the window._

_“Derek’s, I told you that’s where we were going to be, right?” Isaac asked in confusion. Suddenly it dawned on me, my eyes widened slightly and I could feel my heart start to race and breathing become a little deeper._

_“-wrong, Stiles answer me?” I heard Isaac ask from the other end of the call and I explained to him—and Derek since Isaac put it on speaker—what had just happened._

-End of Flashback-

               And that is how we all became weird and tense; Isaac and Derek were on their way to stay with me until the Sheriff got home and until they got here Sam and Gabriel were staying.

 

               “Um, so how was your day?” I asked trying to make small talk.

 

               They didn’t answer and when I looked they were distracted by either playing with their food or dazing off at the wall. I didn’t expect them to after what had happened. I heard someone making their way up the front steps and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit knowing exactly who it was; I excused myself and opened the door for Isaac and Derek.

              

               After informing the pack of what happened, informing them to keep an eye out just in case the shape shifter or whatever it is decided to show up at one of their places. Derek and Isaac offered to stay with my dad and I just for the night. Gabriel and Sam left after a while to go get some stuff together in case the thing did decide to come back or show up somewhere else. I was still a bit weirded out as it was though; with everything that happened. It felt like I had cheated but I really hadn’t.

              

               That night I didn’t sleep that well, I sighed and curled up in the blankets as I glanced over at Derek who was asleep on the floor. I then looked at Isaac who was sleeping behind me and I couldn’t help but think about Christmas and if it would be just as awkward, if not just as tense as it felt. Although all of this could just be in my head and I’m imagining it. I focused back on Isaac who was now looking at me, reaching out and grabbing my hand as he shuffled closer to my side and nuzzled my neck. I did the same thing and sighing a big breath of air as I relaxed into him and closed my eyes; slowly I fell asleep listening to both of them breathing and cuddled into Isaac’s grip.

◦◦◦◦

               I groaned gently as the bed began to shift and slowly opened my eyes waiting for the bright sunlight to blind me, but it didn’t and I realized Derek was now lying on my other side with his back to the window and was blocking the sun. I was grateful for that of course. I watched his face for a few minutes before placing a kiss on his cheek and slowly trying to slip away. I felt arms wrap around my waist before I could get up and pull me back into the middle, where I was squished between two hot—literally like heaters and well... they are hot if you know what I mean—werewolves. I couldn’t help the small grin that formed on my face as I curled back in and enjoyed their presences—while it lasted.

 

               I must have fallen back asleep in between the two of them because when I woke up again my dad was knocking at the door and just about to turn the doorknob. I sat up slowly not to wake the two sleeping wolves as he poked his head in the room. He looked at the boys and then at me with a raise of an eyebrow and stared me down. I shrugged and pulled myself from the warmth of the bed between the two of them. I looked at the clock that read 8:30 AM and realized I had slept longer than I’ve had in a while.

 

               “Are you coming bud?” Dad said, being careful to be quiet and not wake Isaac and Derek. I nodded and followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pouring myself a cup of orange juice and trying to figure out what to make for breakfast; presents could wait until after anyways since we don’t have much to open here. The rest were at Derek’s loft, where we all agreed Christmas was being held.

 

               Not long after breakfast was made, the boys came down and grabbed a plate of food each along with coffee—Derek’s favorite—and water—Isaac’s not much of a juice or coffee drinker I. I smiled as they sat beside me at the table and began eating their food. We sat there content with filling our stomachs and talking to one another. I finally realized breakfast was finished and began picking up plates with Isaac’s help, as Derek sat with dad and talked. I was washing dishes and Isaac was rinsing and drying them and I couldn’t help but hip check him and bite back a grin as he looked at me with those blue eyes of his. Gosh I couldn’t wait for the both of them to open my presents for them; I had a really hard time trying to decide what to get them—I was just glad I could get them something and I’m hoping that they enjoy their presents.

 

               I was suddenly pulled away from the dishes and spun around to face the blonde curly headed, blue eyed, wolf. I was staring into his eyes and couldn’t help the pull as I leaned up and pressed my lips gently to his. He deepened it along the way somewhere and was now holding me close and kissing me hard on the lips. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him back with the same amount of strength he had.

 

               He pulled back and left his forehead against mine, our lips slightly brushing, “We should probably finish the dishes up, huh?”

               “Probably,” I whispered gently and pecked his lips one more time for good measures and pulled back to continue the dishes. Dad walked in not a minute too soon.

              

               “Almost done so we can open gifts?” He asked and I nodded as I finished up washing a few pieces of silverware.

 

               “Of course dad,” I smiled at him and he raised his eyebrow a smidge and looked away. “2 more minutes at the most.” We finished up the dishes and made our way into the living room. Isaac sat beside Derek and I sat beside him as dad began handing out the little amount of gifts that were under the tree. We all waited until dad was sitting down with his own gift, to open the one we each had in our laps.

 

(A/N: I’m really sorry that I’m posting a Christmas scene in March! Major skip ahead for next chapter! Also, this next little bit is a skip, sorry!)

               The rest of the day went by pretty fast, we arrived at the loft- Isaac and Derek had left about half an hour after we opened gifts to go get the loft ready and Isaac had some cooking to do. So dad and I spent the rest of the day hanging out having some one-on-one time and getting ready for this gathering. I was preparing myself for a really good day.

 

               So after we arrived we all mingled and prepared our dishes that we brought for the table—I told Isaac to see if some of the pack could bring some plates—and set them on the table. It was after dinner that we opened the rest of the presents. I honestly think Derek and Isaac liked their gifts; I got Isaac a new scarf—I knew he loved those things, I remember picking on him for it at one point—and a silver bracelet which I had engraved to say ‘Curly Wolf’ and I got him a few other small things as well. I got Derek a bracelet as well that said ‘Sourwolf’, a few Henley’s, and a few other things.

 

               After gifts were done, the night went by fast and soon everyone was leaving the loft; starting with Erica, Boyd, Allison, and Chris. Chris said something about having a little family time together with Allison; Boyd said he had something else at his house that he had for Erica so they all left in one shot. Slowly Jackson and Lydia left with Dean and Castiel not too far behind them. It was down to Scott, Melissa, Gabriel, Sam, Dad, and the three of us.

 

               “Alright son, I am their driver tonight and Melissa has to get going, has an early shift at the hospital.” Dad said, pointing at Scott and Melissa, and I nodded and stood up.

 

               “Alright, I’ll see you.” I hugged him goodbye and did the same with Melissa before Scott and I did our handshake; yes we have a handshake. Then it was just the five of us, but it didn’t take too long for Sam and Gabriel to grab their stuff and began getting ready to leave. After they left, it was just the three of us. I bit my bottom lip as we sat around watching a Christmas movie, but I wasn’t paying attention as I was thinking about one last thing I wanted to give them.

 

               I must have been a bit obvious, because Isaac kept glancing at me and giving me concerned looks, I just shrugged and sent him a smile. He reached over and grabbed my hand. Soon the movie ended and we decided to go get ready for bed; we moved into Derek’s room and I let the two of them strip down and get ready for bed. It was my turn and I could feel the nerves bubbling in my stomach as I stepped into the bathroom to get ready as well. I was very nervous. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for updates! http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_


	24. Important book?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATED R for sexy times! Derek, Isaac, and Stiles yummy times. Deaton gives Stiles a book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG! I'm SOOO sorry for this long ass wait, I have been honestly SO busy and I just... I had a bit of writers block trying to write this in Isaac's POV so I had to delete it and turn in back into Stiles POV. I really hope you like it! It took me a while to post and for that I'm sorry. LOVE YOU GUYS! Please kudos, comment, and subscribe? -innocent eyes and a small grin-

Chapter 24: 

Stiles' POV...

I heard Isaac or Derek knock on the door and jiggling the door handle wanting me to open it. I gulped nervously and took a few calming deep breaths before slowly pulling the door open. Isaac was laying on the bed from what I could see from behind Derek, who was facing Isaac in what looked to be a tensed up stance. He whirled around and looked me up and down as I stood there in only a tight pair of black boxers, Lydia had tried to talk me into getting the lacy women's underwear, or shall I say... Thong. I rejected her before she could even finish the sentence. 

I could feel both of their eyes on me now and I couldn't help the blush that made it's way up my cheeks, neck, and ears making me hot. I heard Derek ask me something but I wasn't paying attention so I looked at him and sent him a confused look hoping he knew what I had meant. 

"What's this?" He asked again and I bit the inside of my cheek for a minute and then replied.

"Your last present," I muttered and knew they would both hear me, I was still a little embarrassed by the amount of checking me out they were doing. I shook away the awkward shyness and stepped closer to Derek and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in and kissed him. He seemed to follow my lead and kissed me back, I could tell he was shocked that I kissed him like that. But I did. I then felt another body behind me as I was sandwiched between Isaac and Derek, the later licking at my bottom lip begging for  entrance  which I allowed. 

Isaac was kissing my neck and leaving little love bites which I would cherish later but for now I needed these two so bad. I  deepened  the kiss and Derek grabbed the back of my thigh and lifted my leg up so it was around his waist and I was leaning a bit more into Isaac no longer kissing Derek who was looking at me. 

"are you sure?" He asked and I nodded before reaching out and tugging him in closer and kissed him square on the lips .  I tightened the leg around his waist tighter and began grinding on him all while pushing my ass back into Isaac's lap  and bit my lip as I felt how hard they both were against me. I don't know how but minutes later we were all on the bed, Isaac was stripped down to his own boxers and Derek had just taken off his shirt. I was laying on the bed watching them communicate with their eyes before they reached down and both of them removed my boxers slowly, I sucked in a breath as the chilled air hit me but calmed down when I realized Isaac was kissing his way down my torso getting closer to my cock, which was so very hard as I watched these two. Derek had gotten off the bed in the moment to what I assume was to go get something. 

I didn't know what but I was a little too distracted by Isaac to ask, I gasped gently as I felt his tongue slowly lick up my shaft and clenched the comforter under me with m y hands. Derek had came back at some point just shy of almost missing Isaac take me into that pretty little mouth of his. He had come back with a bottle of something, probably lube but I was a little hazzy and thinking to much about Isaac and how his mouth was seriously better than any jerk-off session I had, had. I meweled and moaned up a storm, this was the best, they weren't taking things too fast and I was glad they were taking their time. I knew it'd probably--definitely  would- -hurt. 

I was still in Isaac's mouth as I felt a finger or two against my hole and clenched tightly, it's not the best to be tense, or so I've heard, but I was suddenly very tense and I heard myself whimper a bit before Derek was right there and was whispering to me to calm down and talking me into relaxation which happened pretty quick as one of the fingers slowly began working the lube around and in my whole and slowly began opening me up. I was a tad tense but I slowly let myself enjoy it a little and the moans were pretty steady and loud. Isaac pulled away just before I could cum down his throat and sent me a small smirk. Cheeky bastard. 

Soon I was prepared for one of them to stick it in me and I saw them kind of trying to decide before Isaac got first shot and kissed Derek on the mouth before moving over to me and kissing me as well. He trailed his hand down my side until his hand was around my thigh and pulling me down closer to him, I wrapped my legs around his waist and nodded letting him know I was ready for him. Isaac was slow with it, which I was thankful for and I shook and groaned in pleasure with each thrust.

He didn't go fast and part of me knew it was because of something that happened before Castiel and Gabriel took my memory. I was still thankful he was being gentle though. Derek was behind him doing what he had done to me minutes before, preparing him, and soon enough Derek was in Isaac and Isaac was of course in me. I moaned at the thought and reached out for the both of them and grabbed them close, enjoying being surrounded by my mates and feeling completely and a hundred percent loved.

I felt my stomach tense up as the need to release became even stronger and gripped onto them tight before I came all over Isaac's stomach. Isaac wasn't too far behind me before he also came and Derek lasted not even a second longer before doing the same into Isaac. We all seemed happy and sated for, well, for at least twenty minutes before we all once again became aroused and pounced on one another.

What a night, that's for sure. I had sex with two of the most perfect men in the world and I couldn't be any happier. 

° ° ° °

Scott wrinkled his nose the next night when he walked into my room and I couldn't help but smirk at him and just chuckle when he turned to me.

"Really? You couldn't have at least cleaned your sheets? How am I supposed to stay the night here in a room that  reeks  of sex?" He asked all flabbergasted and kind of giving me that hurt puppy look as if he was so upset with me.

"Now you know how I felt that one night I walked in on you and Allison having sex, be thankful you didn't walk in on us." I chuckled and threw a pillow, not off the bed, at his head and motioned towards the floor. "That's your bed," 

His whining about the smell lasted until the late hours of the night before I finally opened a window allowing some fresh air in; he thanked me and we both fell asleep peacefully. Though I did miss my boys that night I did sleep pretty well. 

° ° ° °

I sat in Deaton's office staring at the man as he worked, he was  finsihing  up some vet stuff before closing up shop to train me a little, he knew a bit about angel stuff and Gabriel and Castiel had been busy with Sam and Dean that I came to him for help. I was hoping to hone in my 'magic' before anything bad came to town but Deaton was taking a while to finish up and I was becoming impatient. 

"Hey Deaton?" I asked curiously.

"Yes Stiles?" he said as he checked on another dog.

"Do you have any books about  Nephilims ?"

Deaton stopped what he was doing and turned towards me, he was watching me for a second before nodding. 

"There was something Gabriel told me to hold on to for a little while, he said I needed to hold off on giving it to you until you asked for it, I don't know why though." 

"Can I see it?" I asked and he nodded before moving out of the room to some other part of the vet's office. 

He came back minutes later with a small-ish sized book and handed it out to me, looking at me before he completely let me have it and said, "be careful with this book Stiles, it's important information in there and you need to know it." He handed me a small key and I frowned before realizing the book was locked and this was the key to open it. I grabbed the key and nodded at the man.

"I'll come by tomorrow to train, right now I need to read." I stated before making my way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything teen wolf or anything Supernatural, I do however own the plot!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! MAYBE EVEN TAKE THE TIME TO SUBSCRIBE!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for updates! http://werewolvewebe20.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.twitter.com/Riddl3d_


	25. Where could he be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is missing and Stiles and Isaac are starting to worry, read more below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SORRY! It has been for-fucking-ever since I've posted, I got a different job and it's been hectic! But I promise to get back into the groove of things! Also a big thank you to all who have stuck around! I appreciate it a tonnnnn!!!!! Enjoy! Also I'm very sorry it's short I just wanted to give a little suspense haha! C:

Chapter 25:

 

                                                                               Stiles POV...

   
   I got home after the trip to Deaton's and ran up to my room after saying 'hi' to my father and threw myself on the bed with the book in hand as I flipped to the first page and looked at it. I sighed, this was going to take a long time to get through this thick leather bound book with little symbols that I assumed were runes or something. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and huffed as it read 3 PM, I shook my head and looked back at the book before flipping it open to the first page and began reading.

 

   Reading the book, I became enthralled and excited to learn more, to some people it probably wouldn't have been the most interesting an they would have probably fallen asleep after the first few paragraphs but I didn't. I was enjoying it, which was honestly very surprising.

  
   A lot of the book taught me about Lucifer and his demons, Michael and the archangels, and basically everything about angels and vaguely telling me what has happened since they've been down on earth. I flipped to the next page and what looked to be different, I think Dean had called them.... Sigils? I sighed and flipped more and there were pages of them which left me confused and I put the book down deciding to ask Gabriel what they were for exactly.

  
   I was so absorbed in just looking at the book that I didn't hear the window open or the sounds of someone coming in. I felt arms slide around me and jumped before looking back to find Isaac's blue eyes staring back into my own as he smirked.

  
   "Hey there love," He said a bit smug.

  
    "Hi," I smiled blushing a bit and leaned up a bit to kiss his cheek. He smiled a real smile this time and pressed a quick kiss to my lips and I grabbed the back of his neck to keep him there and kissed him back. Next thing I knew I was being pulled up from my seat and Isaac had his arms around my waist as he licked at my bottom lip.

  
   I chuckled and pulled back from his mouth and kissed his chin and shook my head, "How was your day?"

   "Eh, okay, and your's?"

  
   "It was okay, better now," I smirked hoping he would catch it but I don't think he had.

   "That's good," he said as he pecked my lips again.

    We went downstairs, my dad was at work, and sat on the couch to watch a movie when I asked, "Hey, did you see Der at all today?” I asked him and he paused for a second and shook his head.

    "Nope, not today." and I just nodded and sent Derek a quick text as Isaac picked out something to watch on TV.

  
    "When you get done with whatever you are up to, Isaac and I are at my house. Cuddles when you get here. :)"

  
    After a while of cuddling with Isaac I got up and began making dinner for the four of us as he was sprawled out on the couch; he had asked if I needed help but I declined and grabbed the ingredients for goulash and began making homemade spaghetti sauce and boiled the noodles. I got out the garlic bread I had picked up from the store and set that in the oven to bake. It was all coming together pretty nicely. I felt Isaac behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and watching me cook. I could tell he was thinking about something so I glanced at him curious as all hell.

  
    "What up?" I asked.  
   

     "Huh?" He asked as he broke out of his thoughts, I repeated my question and gave him a curious look and raised my eyebrow at him. "Oh nothing.." He said and I knew better than that.

     "Oh really? 'cause you seem to have something in the pretty little head of yours. Now spill," I didn't give him no room for arguing. I turned fully towards him and crossed my arms over my chest with a raised eyebrow as I stared him down.

     "It's about Derek, I haven't heard from him all day, like, not even a good morning text…" He trailed off, "I don't know, it's just weird, and he hasn't showed up yet I'm kind of worried... Do you think we made him mad or something? Cause this isn't like him..." Isaac trailed off once more and looked over at me looking a bit worried. I had a feeling he was right, something was off and I don't think it was because he was mad.

  
     "You're right, something doesn't feel right." I muttered and sat up and turned towards him. "We should see if anyone else has heard from him..." I said and grabbed my phone and typing in Erica's number. She took forever before she finally answered for me.

     “What?” She snapped and I could hear her panting through the phone and blushed slightly.  
   

     “Uh, sorry to interrupt you!” I exclaimed embarrassed that I caught her and Boyd in the middle of something.  
   

      “Oh, sorry batman, what’s up?” She asked and I could tell she was perking up and wasn’t in such a sour mood from being interrupted.

  
      “Sorry to interrupt you from whatever it was you were doing but I was wondering if you had heard from Derek at all today…” I bit on my bottom lip as I glanced at Isaac who was on his own phone talking to who I assumed was Scott.

     “No problem, and nope I haven’t heard from him… Why what’s going on?” She suddenly sounded so anxious and I tried to calm her down but she knew something was wrong.

     “Isaac and I haven’t heard from him since last night and we were just checking in with everyone seeing if anyone else has heard from him.” I said quickly hoping not to worry her too much.  
 

     I heard muffling and she replied with, “Sorry batman, Boyd hasn’t heard from him either and neither have I.”

     “Okay, thank you, I’m going to call a few of the others and check, we’ll let you know if we get ahold of him.” I stated and we both agreed and hung up. I turned toward Isaac, “Any news?” I asked and he just shook his head looking vulnerable. I was quick to hug him close to myself just holding him before calling Gabriel and Sam hoping they had heard from our missing mate.

  
     When all the people close to us replied with something along the lines on how they haven’t seen him I felt myself go pale white. “Let’s go check the apartment before we start freaking out, okay?” He grabbed his keys from the couch and nodded looking how I felt, pale and worried.

  
    We exited my house and got into the vehicle Isaac was driving and we raced off towards the apartment, apartment we were praying our beloved mate was at and was just sleeping or something. Something was telling me though that it wasn’t the case. We pulled up towards Derek's loft and the closer we got the more hopeless I felt. Praying within my being that Derek was inside and hadn’t just vanished…


	26. AUTHOR NOTE! NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!

**NOT A CHAPTER:  I LOVE YOU ALL! C;**

So, some of you beautiful people might be curious as to what is going on.... WELL! Let's just say that I made a new AO3 account and have decided to re-write my stories (I know I could have done it here, I have my reasons why I'm not!) anyways so I came here to tell you the story is going to still be similar but I'm adding more to the chapters and combinding chapters making them longer and stuff. But I wanted you all to know where to find me! 

 

 

http://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfCrazy/pseuds/AceOfCrazy

 

I'm going to actually give myself a schedule once again on the new account as well and this one will be up until all my people and stories are over on the new one. I will NOT be updating this story on here cause I need to work on fixing it! I feel there are some holes I need to patch up and what not, and some things I didn't explain in this version of the story. ANYWAYS, thanks for reading and see you on my new account c:

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TEEN WOLF OR SUPERNATURAL! THE ONLY THIS I OWN OF THIS STORY IS THE PLOT! 
> 
> Thank you to all the lovely people that have been reading since the beginning and continue to this day even with how long it has taken me to write! I'm VERY sorry once again!
> 
> For updates and stuff about this fanfic and other stories I've written please follow me on my tumblr: werewolveswebe20.tumblr.com


End file.
